Plans of destiny
by fanka77
Summary: (Polish: Co komu pisane) AU Betrayed by the person whom Jack loved the most, he decided to start over. Will he ever find happiness again?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__Hi! A few people asked me a couple of times about a longer story in English. Since I still feel to semi-skilled to do it by myself, my dear friend__**, Pati (Zoja/Pajamela)**__ has agreed to help me with translation. She's sooo much better than me and is the best beta I've ever had, so I would like to dedicate this story to her. _

_**Pati,**__ I'm at lost for words when it comes to you. I'm so very grateful for your effort that no words are able to express it, so I simply say: THANK YOU!_

_P.S. ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sue Thomas FBEye and its characters are the property of PAX. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2014 fanka77_

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Jack Hudson didn't use to feel sorry for himself, but it didn't mean that he didn't experience doldrums every now and then. Today, however, he had a very good reason to sit in this smoky bar alone and sip a (surprisingly) undiluted drink.

It wasn't the place, where he always went to. He usually drank in a small pub, where lawyers like him or police officers were gathering every day, but today he didn't need a company of his friends. He didn't want them to see his failure and ask questions, which he didn't want to answer. As for now, nobody needed to know that his beautiful wife cuckolded him and the child, who he was so happy about, wasn't his.

He couldn't believe that she deceived him like this! When she finally agreed for a child four years after the wedding, he was rapturous. He really wanted to be a father, so the news that Allie was pregnant almost made him crazy with delight. What he didn't know then was that the baby, which she was carrying under her heart was a result of a passionate romance with one of the co-owners of the law-office, which he worked in, the affair, which he accidentally discovered when he returned from a business trip early.

Mrs. Hudson obviously didn't expect him home, judging by the fact, how busy she was in their marriage bed. She got so caught up with her lover, that she didn't even hear her husband enter the house, and then the bedroom and at first, she didn't notice his shocked and later disgusted look, until he acidly spoke:

"So, how long does it last, Allie?"

Only those words stopped the two adulterers, who froze in fear and weren't able to say a word, only desperately tried to cover their naked body, as if he didn't see them in all their doubtful glory earlier.

"You know what? Don't answer me. I don't want to know." he added. "I'm just interested in one thing. Is the baby mine or his?" he asked and before she manager to lie again, he read the truth in her deceitful eyes. "I see." he said in what seemed like a sarcastic way, although his heart was shattered to million pieces. In this one moment he lost everything, his biggest dream included. He could do just one thing, then… "My lawyer will contact you about the divorce. You can keep the house, but don't expect a child support or any other assets, prescribed by the law. Just know, that I'll demand your fault to be pronounced and I expect you not to oppose. Have at least enough honour to admit that you've destroyed our marriage." he continued.

"Jack, I…" she finally mumbled, but he stopped her.

"Save it, Allie. I don't want to listen to more lies. Be so good and pack the rest of my things and send them to the our apartment in Washington, which I plan to keep, by the way. After that, I don't want to see you again or contact you in any way. Forget that I've been your husband, because I definitely plan to forget, that you were my wife." he said, and added leaving: "Think of what you'll tell your parents, 'wife'." he spoke with irony. "James and Ella will surely be disappointed when they hear that they have a two-faced daughter. And don't try to convince them that it was my fault. Remember that the child you're carrying is an irrefutable evidence of your betrayal." he reminded, knowing that even if she wanted to, it was too late to get rid of the 'problem'.

He didn't say anything else, he just turned around and after taking the bags, left in the hall, once and for good left this life and deceitful wife behind himself. In the car he called a familiar lawyer, who was a specialists in divorces, and asked him to initiate a divorce case, and then made his way to the nearest hotel, when he planned to spend the night. It was where he left his luggage and went to drink on foot, because he had the right to drink after something like this, after all.

There was one thing he knew for certain. He wasn't going to stay in NY. He'll leave the law-office tomorrow and then he'll move to D.C., where he has been offered a job a few times in the past. This time he planned to accept it…

Six scotches later, a little, but not fully drunk, he returned to the hotel room and threw himself on the bed, falling asleep.

To hell with shower. He could take him in the morning. Now he just wanted to sleep.

On the next morning he washed the remains of the previous evening away, shaved himself, put on one of his best suits and went to the law-office, where he quickly wrote his resignation. He personally delivered it to his boss, who despite being surprised, didn't have another choice but to accept it.

"It's a shame to lose such a good lawyer, but if this is what you want Jack, then I accept your choice."

"Thank you, Sir." the brunet spoke and after shaking his ex-boss hand, went to empty his office. Half an hour later he didn't have anything in common with the office "Jordan, Harris and Partners". He just quickly went to the lawyer, to sign the divorce papers, which were going to be delivered to Allie, and he could be on his way to DC!

"Hmmm…" he murmured. "When I get there and settle down, perhaps I'll go to my parents for a few days?"

However he didn't look at it, he should tell them about his divorce personally, and not on the phone, shouldn't he?

"Yes, it's a good idea." he said to himself and joining the traffic, he started to put his new plans into action.

Today he was starting a new life and he planned to use this opportunity well.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Already corrected, **71cottes**! :)_

_Ready for part 2?_

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Like every other day, Susan Thomas, fondly called Sue by her friends and a bigger part of her family, woke up, took a quick shower, got dressed and started to prepare breakfast, before she needed to wake up her three-year-old son, Andrew. No matter what, she needed to feed him before she was going to take him to the day-care, so she could go to work.

About work… for three years now Sue has been working as a secretary in a known law firm "Kendall, Grace & McGee", one of the most influential law-firms in D.C., and in her free time she was a part-time student of the Washington's University Faculty of Law. She planned to specialise in a family law, but there was still a lot of time before she would finish her studies.

Someone would ask, why didn't start working on it earlier. She was almost thirty, after all, and she was only in her second year. Well, life was sometimes complicated, and the truth was, that Sue Thomas' life was its best evidence.

Deaf since she was two, she needed to learn to communicate with the world first, before she could start to learn other things. Then, of course, was a primary school and high school, even college. She wasn't destined to finish it, though, because some time later her parents had a serious car accident and the girl took a heavy burden of taking care of them during a long, exhausting and also expensive convalescence upon herself. Treatment and rehabilitation of the two of them consumed almost all of the family savings and even though Sue in theory had three older brothers, they had their own families, so the financial support coming from them was rather small. To fix the increasing problem in the Thomas' budget, their daughter decided to start working and took her first job, which was flexible enough for Sue to have time for her main responsibility, what was taking care of her parents – she became a waitress on a night shift in the small restaurant near her family house. Her boss appreciated her diligence and talent quickly, so before she knew that, she became his assistant, what didn't make everyone happy, especially his lover, who started to dig holes under her "rival", until she permanently got rid of her. It didn't matter what it was about. It was a fact that Sue was unemployed again and needed money, because even if Carla and Peter felt better and were a little more mobile, they still needed an expensive rehabilitation, which was only partially covered by the insurance. Sue couldn't risk losing what they managed to accomplish, so she was very determined to find a new job and she found one in a shipping company. The letter of recommendation from her previous boss, which she luckily received from him, allowed her to get a job as a secretary and not a bad salary, which not only significantly improved the family's situation, but also allowed Miss Thomas to extramurally finish college. Two years later her parents were independent and in a good condition, and she was preparing to start her studies.

Everything changed that one night, when she was returning from work. Like every evening, she chose the same, as it seemed a safe way and walked calmly, until she was merely a block away from her house. She didn't notice the attacker, and definitely couldn't hear him. She just felt a hand on her mouth and then something heavy meeting her head. Then, there was only darkness.

She woke up two days later, in a sterile hospital room. She was hurting all over, had a concussion and as it later turned out, a positive results of the rape test, what only gave her an additional shock and depression.

The attacker has never been found, but the positive side was that the results of the test for the presence of the HIV virus were negative. Unfortunately, this man (or maybe an animal), left her something a little different… Because the Thomases were a deeply believing family, they didn't agree for her daughter to be given an abortifacient pill, what as it later turned out, resulted in pregnancy and another shock for the family. As much as giving birth to the baby was a must, keeping it was a question. They discussed about giving it up for adoption, so when she would be looking at the baby, Sue didn't have to relive her nightmare again. During her pregnancy she stayed with her parents, and when the day of its birth arrived, and people interested in adopting the baby arrived, Sue, much to everyone's surprise, insistently opposed the plans of giving away the person, who, despite the fear connected to its conceiving, she learnt to love. So, Andrew Thomas stayed with his mother, who also decided to leave her home state, Ohio, and start a new life somewhere else, away from her acquaintances' looks, full of compassion and often also lack of understanding. For her new place she chose Washington D.C., where she signed up to university without problems and also quickly found a job as a secretary in one of her professors' law-firm, who desperately needed help, and noticed a huge potential in Sue. So, he took the young student, who reminded him of his deceased daughter, under his wings and became her mentor. Unluckily for her, he died a year later, but he secured her with a small scholarship, which along with the salary, allowed her to continue studying and have a good life. She was forever grateful to him for that…

One way or another, her protector died, but Sue still had a son and a good job. It was only that a day earlier she found out, that she would have a new boss. Obviously, the firm hired some very talented and promising lawyer, who they were trying to recruit for years now, and who finally agreed.

Gossips were spreading quickly. There were a lot of theories going around and news about new, younger partner, but naturally they could be denied by just one person, who was Mrs. Morris, the assistant of Mr. Kendall, the head of the firm and its main shareholder. She was, however, silent, only smiling secretly and increasing the curiosity of the rest.

"_Well…"_ thought Miss Thomas, when she was getting ready to leave. _"The secret will be revealed today. I only hope that this new boss will be as understand as the last one, because I have no idea how I'll manage to study, take care of my son and work, if he decides to make me work to death!"_

Until now, she was lucky. Her employees accepted her schedule knowing, that she wanted to become a lawyer herself, and also had a child. But, was the new boss going to be eager to keep the cooperation on the same level? It was the main question…

The visit at the day-care was short, and the moment Andy found himself amongst other children, Sue hurried to work. Much to her displeasure, on her way to the office she had a flat tyre and before she changed the wheel, she was already a little late.

"A good beginning of the first meeting with a new boss!" she murmured with irony, when she was literally running towards the elevator. She was so determined to go upstairs as quickly as possible, that she almost bumped into the man, walking along the corridor and not looking at him, she just mumbled 'sorry' and hurried on, leaving him slightly astounded, but also amused. She needed to be at her desk before her new boss would appear and God forbid for anyone to stand in her way.

If only she knew…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Translated to English by Zoja. Thanks hun!_**

* * *

><p>3.<p>

He was walking to the meeting with Kendall, when he unexpectedly came upon a strange hurricane on his way, which almost threw him at the corridor's nearest wall. Luckily for him, he was in a good physical shape and had a good reflex, what helped him prevent a stronger collision and at the same time, keep a grip on the leather briefcase, which he usually carried. The person, who bumped into him (a blonde, about five feet six inches tall, slender and good looking, as he noticed by the way), was obviously late for work because she was running like crazy, not looking where she was going. Actually, he wasn't surprised by this hurry, when he understood what could be a reason for it. It wasn't for nothing that her perfectly cut suit had spots of a car's grease, just like her hands, which she tried to clean judging by the barely visible smudges of this substance. He didn't notice her face, because it was covered by blonde hair, which could be assumed golden. They were surely well-kept, because they shined even in the corridor's artificial light, and were also nicely cut.

Not that he paid close attention or something… However, when this woman (girl?) bumped into him, he noticed that they had a pleasant, violet scent. The aroma was very fresh, so different from Allie's shampoos, as she preferred heavier scents. He liked it. It was a nice change.

However intriguing wasn't this secret lady with a violet scent, he didn't have much time to take in her appearance, or what she smelled like, because after murmuring a quick 'sorry' she disappeared as quickly as she appeared, and the truth was that she made his mood good with her hurry and distraction. Someone else on his place could be angry, but not him. His mother always said: "live and allow the others to live", and it meant that he tried to be understanding. Besides, everyone had a worse day every now and then, so who he was to burden the poor woman with even more worries?

"Her boss will probably scold her for being late anyway." he mumbled, before he made his way to his superior's office.

After knocking, politely and smiling, he greeted and Mrs. Morris, who announced his arrival to Kendall through the intercom, which was standing on the desk, and gestured towards another door, which the boss greeted him behind.

"Sir." he said, extending his hand to greet him.

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you to call me John? You're not my student anymore!" he reminded.

Yes, yes… Jack has known his boss for years, and everything because of the fact, that Judge Kendall – as it was who the man was then – was his lecturer in law school. Also, Hudson was a very promising star on his year and graduated with honours, what caused the pleads for him to join the firm of his ex-professor, who resigned from his position as a judge and opened a company. Probably, if it wasn't for the fact that at the same time, Jack had proposed to his girlfriend, he would have accepted the offer, but Allie dissuaded this idea from his head insisting for him to move to New York with her.

What an idiot he was, that he listened to her…

They were together forever before they got married, and he wondered if she was cheating on him during this whole time. He would probably never know, and what for, anyway? There was no sense to think about it anymore.

Anyway, the fate thrown him to the old places and Hudson was happy that he was starting anew in this place, under the eye of his ex-mentor and friend.

He had a good feeling about this job…

"I'll do my best, Sir… John." he spoke quickly and a moment later Kendall started to make him familiar with the office's matters.

"I suspect you haven't been to your office, yet?" asked the boss, when they generally discussed the current tasks.

"It would be rather difficult because I have no idea, where it is located!" laughed Jack, and the ex-judge joined him.

"Right. I forgot to show it to you the last time you were here." he admitted. "It's a nice, quite spacious office." he continued. "You also have a very competent secretary, but you will have to get used to working with her, what you will soon find out about." he added secretly. "Your predecessors were very happy with her work, but she absolutely had to have weekends off, and the rule still applies."

"Absolutely? Where did the privilege come from?" asked confused Hudson. "Not that I plan to throw work at her seven days a week, but sometimes we have to work on our days off." he reminded.

"It's true, but this girl has enough on her head." said Kendall. "She's a student. She was Stan Lawrence's protégé before he died and he asked me to make sure as much as I could, that her talent wasn't going to be wasted. That's why I allow her to have more flexibility than other assistant's and secretaries. Stan could see her amongst us before his death, and judging by her results at the university, he wasn't wrong. This girl is gifted…" he admitted.

"If you say so, then perhaps it's really worth to make her life a little easier. Studying the law is a big effort." the brunet agreed. "People don't have a lot of time for other things."

"And your secretary has even less of it, but it's not up to me to tell you why. Believe me, however, that she's good at what she's doing." the attorney assured him.

"Then I don't see the need to talk any more about her specific working hours." nodded Hudson."I'm sure we'll reach an agreement."

"That's what I count on, Jack." smiled Kendall and stood up. "Follow me." he asked. "I'll show you the office and introduce you to Miss Thomas, before the poor girl starts to worry if you'll show up today at all!" he winked happily.

"Let's not make her wait, then!" said the brunet in the same way and they both went out.

What Jack Hudson didn't expect, though, that his secretary would turn out to be the same hurricane from the corridor, changed into a new, clean jacket, but still delightfully dirty with a grease on her cheek, what she surely wasn't aware of, when they were introduced to each other.

"Miss Thomas, this is your new boss, Jack Hudson." said Kendall, gesturing towards the tall, very handsome brunet, who was smiling at her somewhat suspiciously, at least in her opinion.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." she said politely as always, although deep inside she felt very awkwardly under the careful gaze of the chocolate dark eyes.

"So am I, although it's not the first time our paths have crossed, Miss Thomas." said amused Jack.

"Oh?" she was surprised, because she completely couldn't remember meeting him. "Did we meet some day?"

"Yes, it was me, who you rammed in the hall." he giggled, and the girl suddenly felt her cheeks get warm, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Sir!" she exclaimed, terrified. "My car broke and I was slightly late for work." she explained. "I should have been looking where I'm going…" she added nervously.

"Calm down, please. I'm not saying anything after all." Jack spoke friendly. „There was no harm."

„Still…" she interrupted, but he stopped her.

"Let's forget about it, Miss Thomas." he suggested, and then added: "Of course, if you washed the grease away from your cheek, there would be nothing to talk about!" he winked playfully and the blonde blushed even more, subconsciously reaching to her face. "On the other side…" he told her, because she had a grease on her right, not left cheek, which she rubbed nervously.

"Umm, thank you, Sir!" she mumbled. "Excuse me for a moment." she said and humiliated as hell rushed to the ladies' room, not seeing how he said: "But I'm not holding a grudge!"

"You're inappropriate, Jack!" he heard the equally amused ex-judge. "Look how you embarrassed this poor girl!"

"Forgive me, John, but I just couldn't stop myself. If you had seen her in the corridor…" said Hudson. "Besides, there is something inside her… I don't know how to call it." he admitted.

"She makes people like her, doesn't she?" smiled John. "She has a great sense of humour, too, what you will soon find out about." he added. "And one little advice before I get back to my office…"

"Yes?" inquired the young lawyer.

"Be sure that you always face her, when you speak." said Kendall.

"Why?" asked surprised Jack.

"It is something you have to discover by yourself!" his mentor winked at him, and left the office, left the intrigued colleague with a million dollar question.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Translated to English by Zoja._**

_**It's a pleasure to read such a nice words. Thank you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>4.<p>

The blush was still visible on her cheeks, when she returned to the office around ten minutes later, but Sue took enough grip on herself to withstand her boss' another careful and still slightly amused look. Much to her surprise, the man (undoubtedly attractive, what she had to admit) prevented himself from joking more and said:

"So, Miss Thomas, it looks like we'll work together from now. Because of this, I'd like to apologize if my words or actions made you feel offended or insulted. I assure you that it wasn't my intention." he added softly.

"But, it was nothing, Sir." she immediately said, pleasantly surprised. "The whole situation was somewhat uncomfortable, especially that it was me, who bumped into you, what I'm once again sorry for. I'm usually more careful, but today…"

"Let's forget about it, Miss Thomas." he suggested.

"Sue. Call me Sue, please." she said shyly. "It will be easier, Sir."

"Yes, it surely will." he admitted, smiling at her. "I believe, though, that it would be fair if you used my name, too, then." he added.

"But, I can't!" she quickly protested. "I'm working for you, Sir, and it wouldn't be appropriate…"

"Quite the contrary." he interrupted her, before she finished her thought. "I don't see anything wrong in it. We were all on the first name basis in the last office I worked in." he said, although the memory of one of his ex-co-workers made his insides twist. To think that he considered him a friend…

"Perhaps, but there are people with quite conservative beliefs working here. I don't know any secretary, who would use her boss' first name." he heard.

"Should I understand that you all address them as Sir or Mr., etc?" he asked, amused.

"There is nothing wrong with it!" she protested. "Besides, sometimes we also use 'boss'." She added, and he noticed a happy sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"_John was right. She really has a sense of humour._" he thought happily. It was good to know that he wasn't going to work with someone like Arlene, the secretary of his future ex-wife, whose stiff behaviours and excessive adherence to the principles was often driving him crazy, when he tried to talk to Allie during working hours. This girl, Sue, although she obviously respected the rules and the code of conduct in the office, also had the necessary amount of humour to relieve the stress of the job. She respected her superiors, but he started to suspect that she didn't allow anyone to walk all over her. She was intelligent, obviously competent and although at first glance she seemed to be shy, he felt that she could face anyone if it was needed. The longer he listened to her, the more convinced he was that working with her was going to be nice and interesting. He already couldn't wait to find out if he was correct…

One way or another, when she was talking, he drifted away a little, listening to her. There was something in her voice, in her gaze, scent, something distracting. It was strange, but when he listened to her, he felt like focusing only on the soft voice coming from her lips. It has never happened to him before and he wondered, what it was inside her, that he was so easily losing his focus in her company.

Of course, it wasn't completely unimportant that she was an attractive woman. He wasn't blind, even if he didn't really have mind for it now. Allie made him lose interest in the fair sex for now, but in the company of his new secretary he didn't feel this overwhelming disgust, which was left by his ex. Was it Miss Thomas' personality, or whatever else it was, he felt very comfortable with her and he really liked that feeling.

"_Yeah… I think we'll like working together."_ came to his mind, and when he understood that she was silent and was looking at him with a questioning look, he coughed awkwardly and said:

"I suggest a compromise, then."

"A compromise?" she asked, confused.

"Yes." he spoke happily. "If the only reason, why you stubbornly refuse to call me Jack, are old-fashioned rules of the other secretaries, Miss Thomas, then I suggest another solution."

"What would be...?" she asked suspiciously, and this time the mischievous sparkle appeared in his eyes, when he answered.

"In order not to offend the noble secretaries, and not to ruin your reputation..." he started happily. "… I suggest for you to address me officially when in company of other people, but when there is nobody around, call me Jack, Sue. No matter what, we'll spend a lot of time together and there is no sense to lose it for unnecessary long addresses, when there is enough work anyway." he said.

She had to admit that it had sense, although she couldn't prevent herself from a little joke.

"I could call you Sir. It's short and still official." she said in what seemed like a serious way, but he easily noticed her joke and a laughed.

"I see you're a tough nut to crack!"

"That's what people say." she admitted.

"So, I will have to find another way to crack this shell and convince you to change your mind, Miss Thomas." he said.

"As my mother would say: good luck!" the blonde spoke happily and they both laughed.

"Coffee, Boss?" she asked after a moment.

"Only if you do make some for yourself, Sue." he answered. "Then, I would like to discuss the schedule and current tasks with you." he added and the secretary nodded.

"Sugar, cream? Milk?"

"Black, strong and sweet. Two cubes if you can." he spoke, answering her questions.

"On its way, Jack." she said and the brunet raised his eyebrows.

"So, it's 'Jack' after all?" he asked, amused.

"Why not!" she said happily. "After all, as they say: 'what people don't see…'"

Hudson just shook his head and laughed heavily.

One thing was certain – working with her foreshadowed to be quite colourful, and he still didn't know how many surprises were still hidden in his new right hand.

Some of them he was supposed to discover soon…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Translated to English by Zoja._

_Wow! It's nice to know that my little story makes someone happy. Thank you for all reviews. They're all very welcome!_

* * *

><p>5.<p>

„You make really great coffee. I didn't drink anything so good in a while." he praised her, finishing the mug of the aromatic liquid, which she served him just before they started to discuss the schedule. "Really great." he repeated honestly, and when he didn't get any response from the girl, staring at the notices, he added: "Earth to Sue. Are you there?" he giggled a little.

Still, when he was still met with silence, he felt uncomfortable. _"She ignores me purposely or she's so lost in reading?"_ he thought and leaning over her desk, he reached out to her shoulder, touching it gently.

"Huh? Do you need anything, Jack?" she asked quickly, when she met his careful gaze.

"No. I was just praising your coffee but you were so lost in the schedule, that you obviously didn't hear me." he said, sitting comfortably in his leather chair.

"I'm glad you liked it." she smiled shyly, unaccustomed to compliments. "As to the hearing, you're right. I wasn't aware you were talking to me and even if you used a megaphone, I wouldn't hear you as I'm completely deaf." she added uncertainly and Hudson's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

When she shrugged and sent him a small smile, she said:

"I understand nobody mentioned this "little" detail to you. If it's a problem for you, you can ask to have another secretary. Mr. Kendall will surely find somebody for you." she added quietly.

"No, no! It's not a problem!" he immediately denied. "I'm just surprised. John didn't tell me anything and I, even if I've always considered myself to be quite perceptive, didn't notice anything either." he admitted and added, a little confused. "Since you're deaf, then how do you understand me and communicate so well? I can't see the hearing aid and your pronunciation is perfect." he remarked, honestly intrigued.

"I don't use hearing aid because it wouldn't give me anything anyway, and when it comes to the rest, I read lips…" she answered and it was only then, that he understood one of his boss' secretive hints.

"So this is why John advised me to always look at you, when we talk!" he exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "At that time I thought, that he meant that you're one of those women, who like to talk and keep eye-contact. I had no idea that the reasons are completely different!" he said, secretly admiring her skills.

"Just like many other people." he heard in response. "I usually read others and talk normally, since I work with hearing people every day, but I can sign, too." she added, using not only her lips, but also hands.

"Fascinating…" he murmured and the girl giggled.

"Thank you. You're the first hearing person, who said that to me. I hope it's not going to influence our cooperation, if you still want me to be your secretary, that is."

"Of course I still want you to be my assistant, Sue!" he spoke firmly. "It doesn't matter to me, that you can't hear. I mean, it does… Umm… You know, what I mean." he winked, a having some troubles voicing his thoughts.

"Not really…" she said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye and bit her tongue playfully.

When he noticed her amused gaze, he threatened her a little with his finger, because he knew that she was teasing him.

"Has someone told you that you're very funny, Miss Thomas?"

"Once or twice…" she smiled happily.

"You're lucky that I like people like this. If I was gloomy, you would already be in troubles. No matter what, you shouldn't joke from your boss, especially on the first day of the acquaintance." he said, seemingly seriously but she noticed humour in his dark eyes, too.

"Then I'm happy that my boss isn't gloomy." the blonde said. "I don't think I'd enjoy working with someone, who doesn't have a sense of humour, especially that everyday life isn't always wonderful."

"True." agreed the dark-haired lawyer, remembering what he's gone through not so long ago. "Let's go back to the topic, though." he added. "Since I already know your little secret, tell me what I should do to make your life easier. I can only imagine that it can't be easy to read other people. It must be exhausting, focusing so much on their lips." he said, gently.

"It's true. It can be very exhausting." confirmed Sue. "Still, it's the only way for me to communicate with hearing people, who don't use ASL."

"ASL?"

"American Sign Language." she explained, answering his question. "When it comes to the rest, it's enough that I'll be able to see you, when you talk to me. Besides, there is no need to shout, what some people do on your place, because it only makes reading difficult. Talk naturally, like you were." she asked.

"No problem. Something else?"

"Don't let your beard grow." she joked. "It makes my work difficult, because I can't see the lips clearly."

"You don't have to worry about it. I shave every day!" he said with a pretended pride, amusing the girl. "How should I get your attention, when you don't look at me?" he asked again, when they stopped laughing.

"Casually. Touch my arm or hand." she said. "It's enough, at least until I pick up my service dog from the training centre. Then, Levi will be my ears and he'll let me know, when you call for me."

"I didn't know that there were dogs trained also for the deaf. I heard about service dogs for the blind." he confessed, fascinated.

"Yes. The deaf also use their help, although it's not often." she said. "Most of the deaf avoid not only them, but also hearing aids, not wanting to integrate with the world of the hearing people. I, on the other hand, believe that there is nothing wrong in it. Help is useful and avoiding people is a mistake, and leads not only to loneliness, but also unnecessary conflicts. Personally, if I could, I would use the hearing aid, but my deafness is too significant. That's why I learnt to read lips and decided to have a service dog. I'm deaf but I live amongst hearing and I need anything possible to join the two world, whether someone likes it or not." she said firmly.

"I'm glad you think so." smiled the brunet. "Prejudices don't bring any good to anyone, but I admit that I wouldn't expect them from the deaf. It's healthy people, who tend to have them." he continued. "On the other hand, what can I know? You're the first deaf person I met. Obviously, I still need to learn a lot…" he added and Sue smiled:

"Ask. I'll help if only I can." she suggested and he agreed. "Jack…" she added after a moment.

"Yes, Sue?" he asked.

"It won't be a problem for you if I bring Levi to work?" she asked, uncertainly. "If you don't like dogs or are allergic to them just tell me, and I'll somehow manage without him, just like I did until now…"

"No problem!" he quickly assured. "I like dogs, I even had my own, once. I'm not allergic to them, so you can use his help as much as you need. He'll be useful when I forget myself and call out for you, even if you won't be looking at me." he said. "No matter what, there will be some time before I get used to you, so forgive me for any mistakes, Sue. As I said, I've never known anyone, who is deaf." he asked. "Actually, I'd be grateful if you could show me how to sign 'I'm sorry'. I feel I'll be using it often." he added, seriously and jokingly at the same time.

Miss Thomas laughed, but did what he asked her to.

"Thank you, Jack." she added before she returned to her desk.

"For what?" he asked, surprised.

"For your understanding and open attitude." she said. "Not everyone are ready to work with disabled people, and especially not to try to at least try to connect with them. Thank you for trying. I won't let you down." she assured him. „I'll work as best as I can."

„I know Sue." he smiled gently. "I also want to assure you that if you'll find yourself needing help, my door are always open. Don't hesitate to use them." he said.

„I'll remember about it." she smiled back at him and returned to her place.

When she left his office, Hudson sighed heavily. He didn't expect anything like this, when they started their cooperation, but he happily noticed that the new circumstances didn't make him lose his enthusiasm. Despite her deafness, Sue was still an intelligent, competent and cheerful woman, who he could surely broaden his horizon with in the future. He was intrigued by her world and her person, and he waited impatiently to learn more about both.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Thank you, dear Guest! :)_

_*blushing* Thanks AgentAussie!_

_Thank you for all reviews!_

* * *

><p>6.<p>

It was amazing how well they worked together. Jack has never had such a perfect secretary before, so comprehensive and undoubtedly talented, judging by the way she dealt with the tasks, which he was giving her.

Sue could not only brew a wonderful coffee, answer the phone (Hudson discovered the existence of relay operator and TTY with shock and even bigger fascination), organise his time and run his office, but she was also great with looking for information, precedents and generally everything, what was making his life easier. Not to mention that in all this everyday chaos, he managed to notice her studying a few times. He saw careful, students' notes on her desk and in his soul he admired her stubbornness, which allowed her to reconcile working and studying. Studying the law wasn't easy for anybody, but she, despite the amount of work and other activities, wasn't even a step behind other students. He saw it because John was discreetly watching her progress and when they went to drink sometimes, he informed his favourite about them. Obviously Miss Thomas, just like Jack, was a very promising future lawyer and in result, could achieve a lot if nothing wasn't going to change.

Anyway, the attorney and his secretary worked together for over a month now and as for now, both sides were very happy with it.

"Levi, get Sue!" spoke the brunet, addressing the wonderfully well-kept golden retriever, which was calmly residing next to the desk of the blonde, who was helping Jack.

Just yesterday Sue brought him to the office for the first time, and her golden furry companion already managed to get her boss and most of the other workers' sympathy. There were a few people, who didn't send favourable looks not only in the animal's direction, but also his disabled companion's, but they were the inglorious minority and because of the firm's strict rules, which forbid any discrimination, they weren't very loud about it and didn't cause any problems other than minor hostile looks or silent comments, which Sue tried to ignore. Oh, she knew that people were gossiping about her, especially now that she had such a handsome, gallant and sympathetic boss like "HJH" (Heavenly Jack Hudson, as he was named by his newly-created fan club, uniting a few secretaries, assistants and even two cleaners and a young female attorney specialising in commercial law). She knew, however, that it wasn't going to chance. She was a single mother, who was believed to have "had a little accident" with a guy, who left her and was now paying for it (she didn't correct this gossip, because why? What would it change?). Also, Hudson had a very good opinion about her and didn't hide it, openly praising her about her work and accomplishments, what increased the curiosity of her (from lack of a better word) "friends" and hostility of her "rivals" and gossips, those more and less friendly ones.

The truth was, that Sue could count all her friends in the city and the office using fingers of just one of her hands. She didn't really have time to socialise in between work, studying and taking care of her son. Those three things consumed practically her whole attention, so she actually had just a few good friends other than Charlie, the mechanic, who she met soon after arriving in DC, the court secretary Lucy Dotson (they've met on a stenographer's course) and Tara Manning and her husband, who had an eye on Andrew in the afternoon, and who she met in the park, where she has once taken Andrew. Tara and Bobby were once working together in the police. It was before they got married and had a daughter – Zoe. When Mrs. Manning got pregnant, she left the police for good and became a housewife, in her free time opening a small IT firm, which she was a president, accountant and the only worker of at the same time. This activity didn't only bring her happiness during the whiles, when she didn't take care of the kids, but also gave her quite a good salary, which combined with her husband's earnings allowed them to have a comfortable, although not a luxurious life. Anyway, it was Tara, who looked after Sue's son when the day-care was closing, and the blonde was still at work or at the university. And although Miss Thomas insisted, Mrs. Manning didn't take even a cent for it, teasingly explaining that she needed to properly raise the little one, before Andy would become her son-in-law! As a thank you for this huge favour, Sue was regularly baking her friend's favourite cakes, especially now, when Tara was expecting another "little kangaroo", as the baby was called by Bobby, who was originally from Australia. It was enough to say that both sides were very happy with this cooperation…

One way or another, the Miss Thomas, who was earlier mentioned, looked down when she felt the head of her four-legged companion on her knees and smiled gently, when she scratched him between his ears and asked:

"What is it, Buddy?"

Golden barked quietly, answering, and with his head, motioned towards the ajar door to Jack's office, who was patiently waiting for a response.

She didn't need any more hints. She immediately stood up, took her notebook and pen, in case her boss wanted to dictate a letter and made her way to his room.

"Did you call for me, Jack?" she asked, standing in front of the desk, which was covered by files.

"Yes." he confirmed. "Didn't you see the Hawkins' case anywhere, Sue? I completely can't find it." he said with resignation.

She noticed how tense his muscles were and she knew, that he was already going on the so called "remains". Defending a new client, accused of killing his wife wasn't easy, because even if the evidence was circumstantial, the prosecutor insistent to convict the man (what wouldn't one do to win another elections?!) and with all the doubts present in the case, he was on a good way to placate the jury. Why shouldn't he, since the victim was the known and liked writer – Nora Albright, and her husband, Myles Leland III, was a pompous aristocrat, who at first glance didn't seem to notice anything other than a tip of his own nose? The problem was that wanting to keep some of the morally questionable actions of his wife, who he still loved anyway (what Jack and Sue believed in, when they got to know him), a secret, Myles was making himself sink and Hudson, with all his talent, was slowly running out of possibilities. Now he practically had just one left, and to do it he needed a file of a similar case, begging God for the Hawkins' precedent to be what would save his client's life.

"It's behind you, Jack." she said, approaching and giving him the lost files, which were lying next to his briefcase. "You're exhausted." she added. "Did you eat anything in the meantime?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Does coffee count?" he answered, singing his thanks and heavily resting his back against the back of his chair.

"Not in the least!" she scolded him. "You can't do this, Jack. You'll work yourself to death, or in the best case, get stomach ulcers!" she added.

"You talk like my mother, Sue." the brunet sighed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she summarized, and then added: "I'll order you something to eat before you faint, Sir. Will steak with potatoes and lettuce be okay?" she asked.

"From 'Luigi's'?" he immediately grinned, because he really liked this restaurants, and especially their food.

"Uhm." she nodded.

"Great! Order two servings. We'll eat together, unless you prefer to go out and eat in the city…" he said, uncertainly. He really liked the lunches they shared, although they weren't often because Sue was sometimes leaving during lunch breaks. He never asked where, but he couldn't deny that he was curious, because usually when she returned, she was holding a sandwich or a hot dog from behind the corner. So, she surely wasn't leaving the office to eat. However intrigued he wasn't by it, he didn't have the right to inquire about her personal life and he didn't do it as long as it wasn't colliding with her work, what didn't happen yet.

"With pleasure." she agreed. "I didn't eat a good steak for a while. I rarely make them at home, since it's too much for…"

"You cook?" exclaimed Hudson, shocked.

"And bake…" she admitted, blushing.

"A woman of many talents!" he said with appreciation, making her blush deepen. "Is there a chance that I'll try some of your delicacies one day?" he asked hopefully.

"You already have tried them…" she spoke shyly. "The birthday cake for Mr. Kendall's granddaughter was done by me…"

"You must be joking?! It was a true piece of art, not to mention the taste!" he said, delighted. "I don't know what you added to the sponge cake, but I've never eaten better in my entire life! And the chocolate cream… Delicious!" he summarized dreamily.

„If you don't tell anyone, I'll tell you." he heard her slightly embarrassed voice.

"My lips are sealed!" he assured her and using the familiar gesture, he pretended that he was locking them and throwing the key away, and then conspiratorially leaned in her direction. "So?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes seeing his face expression, but was secretly happy to notice, that their short conversation seemed to make him relax a little. When he urged her again, she just laughed but as she promised, revealed her secret.

"The secret is in the correctly roasted nuts, which are later added to the sponge cake instead of a flour. Ground, they replace it perfectly and make the cake more refined. As to the cream…" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeees?" he inquired, and then she also leaned in his direction, winking knowingly and adding discreetly:

"… I add Nutella to it."

Jack's jaw fell down.

"Unbelievable!" he just shouted and she giggled. "You simply must tell me what else you can cook during dinner." he said, when she gathered her things to leave, so she could order the meal through the TTY on her desk.

"I'll think about it!" she joked before she disappeared.

Jack just shook his head and rested his back against the chair again. Suddenly, all of his fatigue and irritation vanished into thin air, and all of this thanks to Sue.

They didn't work together for long and even though formally they were a boss and a secretary, he felt that they were slowly becoming something more – friends.

And he felt really well with it.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Dear **Guest,** I'm afraid that the chances are pretty slim. Although original text in Polish is complete,the English translation isn't. Zoja is working on it in her free time, when she's not busy with her studies or her own stories (and she's writing a lot! :) ), so I can't to abuse her friendship this way too much. Personally I think she's a saint. Only a saint could cope with me! ;p_

_Wow, **Fellik92**! I see that you have developed the whole plan! *lol* We'll see how it goes;)_

_**Cheliosfan**- I don't know what to say. It means a lot to me that you like this story so much. There is no greater praise for a writer. Thank you._

_ Thank you all my readers!_

* * *

><p>7.<p>

„Jack?" Sue adressed her boss the moment she stepped into his office.

"Yes, Sue? Do you need anything?" he immediately asked, raising his eyes from the documents he was reading.

"There is a delivery to you." she answered, giving him a formally looking, quite thick envelope, which he recognised without any problems. He's waited for those papers since he appeared in D.C. and they have finally came. "Is it something important? Does it concern the Lelands' case?" she asked shyly. She didn't want to be nosy. She simply wondered if he wasn't going to need her help before the blonde would go home.

"Not in the least." he said, quickly opening it and taking out the documents. "Those are my divorce papers." he informed her without hesitation. Normally, he wouldn't share this information with his secretary, but he became friends with Sue. They didn't know each other for a long time, but he has already managed to learn this and that about this unusual girl. She was honest, open, kind (although when needed, she could get her way), sensitive towards others (quite a few times already he has noticed her sharing food with homeless people, and once gave her own gloves, when the weather got worse), she was always willing to share a good word or smile, which made everyone feel better, and what was the most important, she didn't judge or criticize anyone, especially when she didn't know all the facts, like some of the people were doing. That's why he was honest with her, too.

"Divorce papers?" she asked, surprised. "I didn't know that you're married."

When he came to work in the firm and they met for the first time, she didn't notice a ring, but on the other hand, she didn't take in his appearance carefully, especially on that first day.

"Because I'm not anymore." he corrected. "I applied for a divorce just before coming here, and my lawyer took care of the rest. Since that day on, I'm a free man." he said, placing the envelope and the documents aside.

"Oh…" he heard from her. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It was the best option for everybody. Marriage without love is destined to fail and there is no sense to be stuck in it. It's only a shame, that in my case, it lasted so long…" he sighed.

"I don't understand." she admitted, confused. "You didn't love your wife? Why did you marry her, then?" she asked, instinctively sitting at the edge of the nearby chair.

"Oh, I loved her!" he immediately corrected her. "I would have never married a woman, who I hadn't loved. I believe in sanctity of marriage, Sue. I treated my vows very seriously. The problem is, that my wife obviously didn't see it the same way as I did. If she had, she would have never cheated on me with another man, wouldn't have gotten pregnant with him and tried to convince me, that it's my child, the one I had been waiting for so long, who I had wanted so much…" he confessed and she noticed pain in his eyes.

"Oh, Jack!" she whispered compassionately and reaching through the desk, squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture. Then she once again expressed her honest grief, at the same time wondering, how one could bring so much pain to the person, who they were supposed to love until the death.

"Do you know what's the worse in this?" he looked at her sadly, and the blonde shook her head. "Allie, my ex-wife, was doing everything not to become a mother. At the beginning she claimed, that it was too early, that our marriage is too young and our careers need our whole focus. I was willing to agree with her then, especially that we often talked about children when we were engaged and she seemed to have an enthusiastic attitude when it came to having them. How naïve I was then…" he whispered regretful and also angry at himself for being so blind.

"You weren't naïve, Jack." she immediately denied. "You loved her and you saw what was the best in her. There is nothing wrong in it."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change anything. I allowed her to make an idiot of me, and then year after year lived with hope, that when the time comes, I'll take my child into my arms and it will be mine, our child. I wanted to be a dad so much…" he confessed, and Sue felt an unfamiliar warmth fill her heart. She could sense that he was speaking honestly, she felt his pain and shared it in her soul, praying quietly for her new friend to find peace of mind and solace. "When Allie finally told me, that she was expecting, I was in heaven and didn't even think that there could be something wrong, even if we were using contraceptives…" he continued, blushing a little.

Sue thought that it was cute. For such a confident man, he could be really shy and this blush and embarrassed looks were simply endearing.

Oh, at the beginning, well, almost, she noticed that Jack was extremely handsome and sexy (it wasn't like she admitted it to anybody, because she had difficulties admitting it to herself, because of her past experience), but when she was looking at him now… Well, it would be best to ignore this strange pressure in her stomach…

"I would probably never have found out the truth, if I hadn't caught her in flagrante with her lover in our house and bedroom."

"Oh God! It must have been horrible for you!" exclaimed the shock girl, squeezing tighter his hand, which he subconsciously covered with his own, taking strength and peace from her touch, which he needed so much right now. It was true, that he wanted this divorce, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He suffered, because his marriage turned out to be a lie and failure, and the woman, who he had chosen to be his partner, turned out not to be worth anything. It was probably why he clung to Sue so much. Her eyes, heart and soul were clear, and he didn't need to know her for his whole life to discover it. He simply felt it. He didn't know how it was possible, but it was what he felt.

"It definitely wasn't nice." he answered with a slight sarcasm and the sole memory made him feel the same disgust as then. "The worst, however, was the while, when I understood that the child she was carrying, and who I was waiting for so much, was the result of her betrayal. The one thing, which she denied me for such a long time, she gave to another man and my biggest dream shattered to pieces before it even came to life. It hurt the most." he admitted. "It was on the same day, that I left my house and applied for a divorce. I couldn't and didn't want to fight for this marriage. I might have forgiven, if it was just one time, but Allie must have been cheating on me for at least a few months, and even worse, lied me in the eyes claiming that I was the father of her child. I couldn't forgive her, Sue. I still can't…"

"I understand, Jack." she said softly. "I understand how difficult it must be for you, but God is with you. He'll bring you peace, and maybe even happiness again. It might not happen today or tomorrow, but He won't leave you, and one day, when the time comes, there will also be time for forgiving. Then you will be truly free and happy." he heard her kind words and looked into her hazel eyes. There wasn't only wisdom and warmth in those eyes, but something more, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"You speak out of experience?" he slowly asked.

Before she managed to answer, her Blackberry vibrated and excusing herself, the girl quickly reached to her pocket to read the message.

She read a few words from Tara and she knew that she was late. She didn't even notice when this time passed. She "listened" to Jack's confession completely unaware of the passing minutes until her friend, worried by her being late, sent her a text message. Sue quickly wrote back and placing the device aside, apologetically looked at her boss.

"I'm sorry…"

„Did something happen?" he asked, concerned.

"No, no!" she quickly denied. "It's just that I'm already late and…"

"Go." the brunet smiled and waved his hand. "I'm sorry I've kept you and ruined your plans for the evening. I didn't want to." he added.

"No need to be sorry." she immediately assured. "I'm glad we could talk. I hope it will help you survive this difficult time. If you want to talk again, I'm right behind those doors." she gestured to those behind her back with her finger. "It's enough to call out. I don't guarantee that I'll hear you…" she added, teasingly. "… but Levi might!" she winked and Hudson laughed, truly, deeply and honestly. He didn't laugh like this for a very long time and it was a great feeling.

"Thank you, Sue." he finally said, when he calmed down a little. "I needed that. Has someone already told you that you can listen better than a lot of hearing people?" he added, and she blushed.

"Thank you." was all she said.

"No, Sue. It's me who thank you." he repeated. "You're a good friend." he added.

"You too, Sir." she spoke in response. "I spoke seriously. If you ever want an ear to listen to you, don't count on mine because it doesn't work, but you can always count on my eyes. I'd gladly help and "watch" you." she finished playfully, amusing him again.

"Go, now!" he encouraged, laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. He has never known anyone like this.

"Goodnight, Jack." she said, leaving, using this warm, soft voice, which he came to like so much. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sue." he smiled and the moment later she was gone.

The lawyer sighed. It wasn't an easy day, but its end turned out to be quite sufferable. Conversation with Sue really helped him, and her quiet support turned out to be priceless. Her light dispersed the darkness over his head and Jack knew, that despite everything, he will sleep peacefully that night.

"Thank you." he whispered, raising his eyes at the sky. "Thank you, Lord, that you've sent me this angel."

He had no idea that the Father in heaven was smiling to him tenderly and whispering:

"_It's the woman, who was chosen for you by ME. You'll understand it when the time comes, my son. When the time comes…"_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** It's ok, **Fellik92**, I'm a "spoiler girl" too! ;p

Thank you,** AgentAussie** (again^^)!

Jack and Sue forever, dear **Guest**!

There is more, dear **Guest #2!** ;p

Thank you for review, **cheliosfan**!

I'm glad you think so, **71cottes.** :)

**Zoja,** hun, thanks again for your hard work!

* * *

><p>8.<p>

He spend the last couple of days at his parents' house, in Wisconsin. There was no problem with it because much to the owner of the firm's happiness, and of course his client's, he miraculously manager to save Myles Leland III from the deathly injection, but generally from prison. Everything thanks to Sue.

It was true, that he saw the Hawkins' precedent as his last hope, but it turned out not to be enough. The jury has almost made the decision and most probably the executioner would stand over the aristocrat's head, if it wasn't for a small accident, or actually, a huge miracle…

_Sue, who was helping homeless and poor in her free time, during one of her trips to the poor district met some, let's say, "not very lawful" guy, who she had saved from a heavy beating, when he tried to sell a fake thing to an even less lawful guy, who recognised the swindle without a problem. It was enough to say that Howie (as this was the name of this less unlawful guy) received three strong blows in his stomach before Sue's scream and her dog's barking startled the attacker. Bandaging the beaten man, Miss Thomas found out quite a few interesting things about him, because he turned out to be a very talkative man. During his "confession" the grateful swindler assured her that she will always be able to count on him, because Howie knows about everything what was going around in this town and can take care of everything: "Do you need something? __Howie will get it!" (free for her, because he owed her so much). _

_It was then, that Sue said that as long as he didn't have any information, which could save an innocent man, then he wouldn't be useful for her, and she helped him because it was the God's teaching. _

"_And who do we talk about?" asked the very determined Howard Fines. He needed to repay his debt for her good heart. He just had to! _

"_Myles Leland III." spoke the girl apprehensively. _

"_This perverted writer's husband? __Nora Albright's?" the man wanted to be assured again._

"_Perverted? __Why do you say so and what do you know about it?" she quickly inquired._

_She knew that Jack desperately needed help to defend his client, not to mention the Leland himself…_

"_What do I know, Ma'am? It's better to ask, what I don't know!" he exclaimed and moaned, because his ribs started to hurt. "This poor rich man is in jail, because his wife liked dangerous fun with wrong people. I heard that she got sucked into the world of orgies during writing one of her books, but who knows…" he continued. "Anyway, for some time now she was having fun with a group with, let's say, "extreme" cravings, and when the guys started to move too far, she got scared and wanted out. They didn't let her, because they're biggies and they were afraid that she'll reveal them. I'm sure that it's the reason, why she died. Actually, I can bet on my hand that it was this guru, who shot her. The day before her death I was doing a small business in one alley, and I saw them fighting and two days later I accidentally bumped into a guy, who was hiding a guy in a hiding place made in the wall of one of the warehouses on M-Street. _

"_Why didn't you tell the police about this guy, Howie?" she asked kindly, although her heart was thundering because of all this information. _

"_Missie! __People like me don't reveal themselves if they want to stay in the business!" he said. "Besides, who would believe me? They would immediately put me in jail because my files are not exactly clean…" he added._

"_I believe you and… Howie…" she said, slowly. __„…what you know can help save an innocent life. I know that I ask for too much, but I beg you, make a statement. My friend is a policeman, and he'll treat you fair. It's a good, honest man. If you tell him what you told me, there is a chance that Mrs. Albright's husband will escape the unfair sentence, and maybe even death." she reasoned._

"_I can't. They'll kill me when they find out. __They're influential people. __They have connections everywhere!" he was shaking his head in fear. _

"_I'm sure that Bobby will protect you. He might even get you a place in a witness protection program." she insisted. __She didn't have anything to lose._

"_And get me out of my business?" moaned the swindler. "What will I live from?"_

"_Do you really want to live LIKE THIS?" she asked softly and with compassion. __"What do you think? How long will your good streak continue, Howie? __Today you had a taste of how you can end up. Isn't it better to try to make your life right and start anew with a clean card, knowing that at the same time you've become a hero, that you've saved a human?" she added._

"_A h-hero? __Me?" he whispered, shocked and excited. "My mommy would be proud…"_

"_Then do it for her and for you." smiled Sue. "Deep in your heart you're a good, brave man. __You can do it, Howie. __Prove the world, that people can change if only they want to." he heard and felt his wings grow. _

_The rest, as they say, was a history. Like Sue foreshadowed, Bobby, although he was a little distrustful at first, agreed to help and when the girl called Jack, he listened to Fines' story. Along with a few trusted friends, he quickly verified its authenticity and even found the mentioned hiding, and the stolen gun inside, which he immediately said to the ballistic tests and for the fingerprints to be taken off it. The result shocked everybody. Delighted Hudson, armed with an evidence of his client's innocence, entered the courtroom on the next day with his head raised high, Sue at his side and two police officers, dressed in civil clothes (one of them surprisingly turned out to be his childhood friend, Bobby Manning, who he had lost contact with when his father, Mack Ellis left the family and his mother got married again a year later and returned to her home country, Australia). He didn't hesitate, but immediately asked for the permission to approach the judge and showed him, what was discovered during the last 24 hours. The prosecutor tried to object, but facing the new information he was immediately silenced, and 30 second later handcuffed, much to the surprised, or even shock of all the gathered people. It wasn't difficult to guess, whose fingerprints were found on the gun, which the writer was shot with. While Bobby was reading Miranda rights to him, his friends in all parts of the city arrested the remaining members of the group and secured the evidence, which were supposed to send those perverts to jail for long years. For it turned out, that their favourite amongst a lot of other entertainments, were group rapes, what Nora Albright has found out about too late, and what she paid with her life for. In result, the arrested people consisted of the deputy prosecutor, two councillors, a congressman and even a police officer, and despite trying to do it discreetly, it didn't happen without a scandal. The most important thing was that Myles' head was saved, just like Howie's soul, and the justice won again. _

One way or another, when the case was closed, Kendall gave them both the well deserved week off, so Jack went to his hometown to rest and inform his mother, that he found a friend (as he has already told them about divorce earlier), and Sue was focused on her affairs.

The truth was, he missed her company during those few days and when he finally returned to D.C., he was going to work with a smile on his face, and even bough her a chocolate latte, which she came to like so much, and a donut with jelly on his way there. She wasn't in the office, yet, when he appeared, so he decided to leave it all on her clean desk. It was then, that for the first time since they were working together, he spotted a frame and a picture of a small, smiling boy inside it. Surprised, he took the picture into his hands, wondering who was this child and he didn't even notice, that his secretary enter the room, until he heard her quiet, soft voice.

"This is Andy. My son…"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Today we have a little contest. There is a quote hidden in this chapter. There is a small award for a person, who will find it and guess where it was taken from. The first person, who makes a correct guess will receive a dedication from me. _

_Enjoy!_

9.

„Sue!" he exclaimed surprised and placing the frame back on the desk, he added quickly: „I'm sorry. Believe me, that I wasn't going through your things. It's just that this picture caught my attention, when I was placing the latte, which you love so much, on your desk. You know, it's a small greeting gift…" he mumbled embarrassed, feeling the treacherous warmth on his face.

"Calm down, Jack." the blonde said, approaching him and untying the leash of her four-legged assistant, so he would have more freedom in the office. "I know you respect the other's privacy and I don't accuse you of anything. Besides, there is nothing priceless there!" she winked happily, sitting behind her desk.

Hudson was relieved. He didn't want her to think that he overused the trust, which she slowly started to bestow upon him since they started to work together. Her friendship was very precious to him, although still so fresh and young. Still, the discovery that she had a son was somewhat of a shock for him, and woke up his curiosity. For in this short time, since fate made their professional paths cross and their friendship started, he managed to develop some sort of a concept about her based on the everyday observation. He noticed that she was very believing and had a very strong moral and ethical backbone. Some of her beliefs were a little conservative, although she surely wasn't a Christian fanatic. Actually, he suspected that she could belong to one of those groups of young Christians, whose members were staying innocent until marriage. She had such a clear soul and loving heart, after all. So it wasn't surprising that, when his theory about the "virginal" Sue fell down like the house of cards, he was shocked and confused, what she actually easily saw in his face expression.

"That's great, because I'm really not… I mean… Ummm…" he eventually sighed and dared to add: "I didn't know you have a child."

"I guess you didn't." she said gently, taking the picture into her hands and tenderly moving her finger over the smiling boy's chubby cheek. "I don't shout about it to everyone around, although I am not in the least ashamed of Andy. He's my ray of sunshine and I love him more than anyone in the world. It's just that there has never been an opportunity to tell you about him." he heard.

"So, maybe you'll tell me about him now, with the mug of good coffee and donut?" he suggested, sitting at the edge of her desk.

She was hesitating for a moment, but she knew that she owed him honesty. Jack confessed about his failed marriage to her, although he didn't have to. He revealed his soul to her, sharing his painful secret, so it was fair for her to do the same, but it was only that she didn't really feel like doing it there, where anyone could walk in at any time and hear their conversation.

"OK." she signed and nodded her head. "Would you mind, however, if we talked in your office?" she asked, uncertain, what made him even more intrigued. There was something in her voice… He didn't really know what to call it. There was some sort of… secrecy in it?

"Of course not!" he immediately assured. "I have nothing against it. Besides, my chair is much more comfortable than your desk." he added playfully.

"It might be because it's not destined to be sat on, in contract to the chair." she remarked, accused, and the brunet laughed.

"Good point." he agreed and then stood up, and gesturing towards the door, said: "Will you walk into my parlour..?"

"…said the Spider to the Fly." she finished for him and Hudson laughed. He liked her sense of humour, and especially how easily it seemed for her to come up with a funny, sometimes a cut riposte during their teasing. He knew that she respected him, him and his position, and still, she wasn't afraid of put him in his place sometimes and she did that playfully. What was more important, her words were always formed in the way, which wasn't going to hurt anyone, even accidentally. He really liked this trait. She was some sort of a testimony about her character, one which he quickly learned to value.

Two minutes later, when he was sitting behind his desk and waiting for the blonde to leave Levi on guard, close the office's door and sit on the leather chair for guest, he was still laughing, but after a moment he realised, that he was the only one.

It was what made him freeze.

"Sue?" he asked uncertainly, slightly worried by this sudden change in the girl's mood. Her smile, this radiant, happy smile disappeared from his face somewhere in the meantime, replaced by the unreadable expression on her face, as secretive as her look. "Sue?" he repeated, touching her hand at the same time. "What's going on?"

Miss Thomas sighed and for Jack it seemed that she was gathering strength to answer his question. He just didn't know why. Soon, however, he was to find out the reason behind this secretive change, because in the very same moment his secretary found enough power in herself to share HER biggest secret with him.

"Jack…" she slowly started. "Do you remember how you told me about your marriage and divorce?" she asked quietly and he confirmed.

"Yes, but what does it have to do with your son?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing besides the fact, that you told it to me in secret." he heard. "I've never said and won't say your history to, and I want to ask you about the same today, because what I'm going to tell you is known by only a handful of people."

"You know that you can trust me, Sue." the brunet immediately assured. "Actually, if you don't feel comfortable talking to me about it, forget that I've ever asked." he suggested, but she shook her head.

"No, I want you to know, to understand…" she whispered, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Sue, you really don't have to…" he repeated, but she was very firm in her decision.

She couldn't let him think about her the same thing other people did. She cherished their friendship, his company too much. She didn't want to lose it. She preferred for him to find out about EVERYTHING from her, before the gossips reach him and make him think that she was promiscuous.

"I have to." she said quietly, but at the same time very insistently, and started her story. "Andy is my whole world…" she slowly confessed. "The best, what happened to me in my entire life…"

"I believe you." Hudson smiled gently at the memory of the girl's tender gesture, which he witnessed in her small secretary office. "Besides, who wouldn't love such an angel?" he added.

Andy was an incarnation of the angel indeed. The boy on the picture had dark, sparkling eyes, beautiful, charming dimples and a huge amount of light curls on his head, equally golden as his mother's hair. He was an embodiment of innocence and pure happiness at the same time, and Jack felt a twinge in his heart. What he wouldn't give to be a father to such a child…

Miss Thomas smiled weakly.

"Me…" she admitted embarrassed, shocking the man, who was sitting opposite her. "… when I found out about his existence." she finished and noticed disbelief in Hudson's eyes.

"I don't understand." he admitted. "It's not like you. You love all the people, Sue. You've got so much love inside you." he continued. „You didn't want to be a mom?" he asked with pain, remembering Allie's attitude.

"I wanted to, Jack." she denied. "I've always dreamed about becoming a mom. I only didn't think it would happen under such circumstances." she added. "I was convinced that when this moment comes, I'll have a husband, that I'll share this blessed happiness with him." she said.

"What happened, Sue?" her boss asked gently, standing up from his chair and leading them both to the leather couch in the corner of the room, to reduce the distance between them. He felt, that Sue might need it, a friend, who would hold her hand and it was what Jack wanted to give her: a friend's support. "This man, the father of your child, seduced you and then left?" he theorised. "Is it why it was so difficult for you to accept the pregnancy? Because it was a reminder of a broken heart?"

Sue just laughed bitterly, but this laugh quickly changed into something else, into a painful sobbing.

Jack reacted instinctively and embracing her, he held her tightly, until her tears stopped falling, and she regained her composure. It was then, that she told him the rest of the story in a still shaking voice…

"A broken heart isn't enough reason not to love a child, however there are such circumstances…" she whispered. "Jack… You already know that I didn't plan this pregnancy. What you don't know is that it wasn't the result of a love story." she said. "Actually, I don't even know who is the father of my son, because Andy was conceived against my will." he heard, and his eyes, those expressive, deep, dark eyes widened.

"Do you want to say that he's a result of a… rape?" he dared to ask.

She didn't need to answer. Her gaze made it for her.

"Oh my God! Sue, I'm so sorry!" he said compassionately. Everything was slowly becoming clear to him now.

That morning she told him everything, what she remembered about this event and the time after it, when she woke up in the hospital. She told him about her family's choice, about the shock, which the pregnancy was, about doubts and how she found consolation and answers in God.

"I don't even know when I started to love this little person under my heart. It just happened." she said softly. "It wasn't my child's fault, after all, that it appeared in this world like this. Besides, it was a part of me, even if its father turned out to be an animal…"

"Did they catch him? This… man?" the brunet gently inquired, holding her hand in his.

"No." she answered. "They never identified him and for a very long time, when I was thinking about him, I was full of anger and disgust, that someone could do something like this to another human. Only my son's appearance changed everything. When I held him in my arms for the first time, when I looked him in the eyes, anger, pain and hatred disappeared and there was only love and forgiveness left. I forgave him that night and since then I pray for him to understand his mistake and redeemed himself."

He didn't expect it. At all. Hearing her story though, seeing the tenderness in her eyes, when she was speaking about her son, he felt an overwhelming admiration towards her. What an amazing woman she turned out to be? How strong and brave? And her heart, so full of love, so forgiving… He has never met anyone like this before and he felt honoured, that she chose him to be her confidant, friend, that she opened herself to him. It was what he told her, before he added at the end:

"So, when will I meet this young man in person?"

"Do you really want to?" she asked, surprised. "You don't have to…"

"Sue!" he stopped her. „Please…"

"Then, perhaps you'll come to dinner to us on Sunday?" she shyly suggested, blushing a little.

"Deal!" he grinned. "Besides, I never say no to a homecooked meal!" he joked and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll make sure that there will be a lot of it." she said.

"I hold your word for that, Miss Thomas!" he winked teasingly.

"Yes, Sir…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ And we have a WINNER! __**AgentAussie**__ unmistakably guessed the poem, which the quote come from and who is its autor [„The Spider and the Fly" by Mary Howitt, 1829], so __**this chapter is dedicated to you**__, __**AgentAusse.**__ Good job!_

_Big THANK YOU to the rest of readers who took part in the competition. It was great fun!_

* * *

><p>10.<p>

Sunday came sooner than one could have expected, but Jack wasn't complaining at all. The week went by on a hard work and it was good to have a moment to rest, especially that it was today, that he was going to eat the dinner in the company of Sue and her son. He was very curious about this child. He might have seen the picture, but it wasn't the same as meeting face to face. He was intrigued by the little one's personality. Hudson seriously hoped that Andy inherited it after his mother. It would be terrible if anything from the so called "father" was left in this little angel.

"_Men, or rather damn cowards, who hurt women like this should burn in hell!"_ he said firmly, when he was getting ready to leave.

Jack knew that Sue has forgiven her attacker, but he wasn't sure if he was so merciful himself. If he only got the scoundrel in his hands…

One way or another, today he was dressed in his casual, although not less elegant clothes. Dark, well-fitting Dolce&Gabbana jeans were nicely matched with his black V-neck jumper, with a pristine white T-shirt beneath. Add a leather shoes from Gucci, also black, belt and watch on his wrist, and he was practically ready to leave. Only another little brushing of his hair (even though he was approaching forty, his hair were still black and as thick as they were when he was twenty – quite well, considering that some of his friends has already started getting bald…), a toilet water here and there (a new one, because the one bought by Allie he threw into a bin), exhaling into his hand (he brushed his teeth, but you never know!) and he could actually be on his way.

"Keys and wallet!" he slapped his forehead, when he was almost in front of the door. He might have survived without the wallet, but he planned to make a stop at the shop on his way, so he could buy a good wine for dinner and maybe something small for the boy, who he was supposed to meet today. After all, they were saying that the first impression was the most important, wasn't it?

When he made sure that he had everything, he took a last glance around the apartment and soon after he was getting into his black Audi A4 with leather upholstery and a few other, luxurious additions. He liked this car. It was driving smoothly and was nicely sticking to the road, what was especially important in winter.

The visit at the shop lasted no more than ten minutes, because he was knowledgeable about wines and he made an almost immediate choice. It was a gift for Andy, which took him a little bit more time, because there was a huge amount of possible choices. At first Jack was thinking about sweets, but he wasn't sure if the boy could eat them. He could be allergic or something… Sue didn't mention anything and he didn't ask about it, so the best option seemed to be a small toy.

"What do you think about a teddy bear?" suggested the saleswoman, who was staring at him and whose gaze he was practically ignoring. "I have some small ones here. They just brought them for tomorrow's sale, but it's already in the system so I can sell it a bit earlier. A few hours won't make any difference…" she offered, waving her lashes flirtatiously. "They're really cute!" she added, seeing that he was still hesitating and she took one out of the box under the counter.

The plush toy was nice, indeed, so Hudson immediately decided to buy it and kindly thanking the woman smiled, and left the shop. He didn't see how her knees buckled under her in reaction to this smile, but it was what it was like with women. He was completely oblivious to the effect, which he had on them and the truth was, that he was also slightly shy towards the opposite sex, in contrast to what some thought about him. Actually, the only woman (besides his mother), who he felt comfortable with since the very beginning was Sue, but maybe it was because of the fact, that they were friends?

It wasn't important.

Miss Thomas lived in a less wealthy part of the city, where in fact he has never been before, so he needed to turn on his GPS (true men didn't need maps, but a little bit of technology didn't bring any harm to anybody…). The satellite "almost" perfectly brought him to the destination about forty minutes later. He would rather not remember the accident with the fountain… Besides, shouldn't the maps be automatically updated? After all, just a few days earlier this day was a normal road across the park, and now turned out to be a promenade with a fountain in the middle!

When the locals explained him what he did wrong, his journey continued without other surprises and he reached the destination two minutes earlier, just perfectly enough to walk onto the second floor of the block of flats, which his secretary was living in.

With a wine and teddy bear under his shoulder, he was taking two steps at once, and soon after that he was ringing the doorbell.

He immediately heard Levi. What followed was a sound of small steps, and then slightly bigger ones and a second later he was already greeted by the hosts.

"Good afternoon, Sue." he smiled warmly at the blonde, who was standing on the threshold.

"Hello, Jack. Come in, please." she said, letting him inside. "I was just finishing to cook. Five more minutes and we'll eat, so you're right on time." she spoke. "Any problems on the way?" she asked.

"Not at all!" he immediately denied, silent about the earlier accident. He scratched the excited golden behind his ears and then looked at the child, hiding behind his mother's skirt and looking at him apprehensively. "Perhaps you'll introduce us?" he winked to Sue, who giggled happily.

"Of course." she agreed. "Jack, meet Andy, my son. Andy, this is Mr. Jack Hudson, mommy's boss and friend. I told you about him, remember? Be nice and say hello." She adressed the boy, who nervously nodded his head and hid his face in her thigh. "Usually he isn't that shy." said Sue and exchanged a few quiet words with the angel.

Whatever she whispered into his ear (Jack was impressed by the way, which she managed to modulate her voice in despite her deafness), it worked, because a moment later Andy stood in front of him bravely, with this dimpled smile on his face and said, signing at the same time:

"Hi, Mr. Jack. I'm Andy. I have three years…" he added, proudly showing his age with his fingers.

"It's 'I'm three years old'." Sue automatically corrected him, but the boy, focused on the guest, didn't hear her.

"Hi, Andy." the brunet grinned. "It's very nice to meet you." he added, extending his hand towards him and gently shaking the boy's hand. "Call me Jack."

"Ok." agreed the blonde boy. "Teddy?" he noticed the toy protruding from under the man's arm, and his eyes started to shine at the sight.

"Yes. It's for you." confirmed Hudson and gave him the toy, which Andy immediately hugged.

"What should you say, Honey?" reminded his mother.

"Thank you, Jack!" the child immediately said and much to the both adults' surprise, he hugged and kissed the cheek of the brunet, who was kneeling in front of him.

"You're very welcome." spoke the touched lawyer, regretting that he wasn't destined to have such a little angel. Andy turned out to be everything, what Jack would want his own child to be and he quickly found a place in his lonely heart.

When the boy returned to his play with the golden, and of course his new teddy bear, Hudson stood up and focused on the host.

"I brought wine if you don't mind. I wasn't sure what you're cooking so I brought neutral one, pink." he said, giving her the bottle of White Zinfandel from a good year. In contrast to some connoisseurs, he preferred the California wines to the French ones.

"You didn't have to, but thank you." he heard. "It will be nice to the lasagne and lettuce, which we'll eat today."

"Mmmm… Home-cooked lasagne." Jack got a little dreamy. He didn't eat it for ages. "It smells delicious." he added, sniffing and feeling the tasty aroma.

"I hope its taste won't be bad, either." said Sue.

"If you made it, it would surely be wonderful!" he bestowed the compliment upon the woman, making her cheeks redden.

"Wait with the opinion until you try it." she suggested modestly, leading him to a small living room, where she has already set a small table.

The apartment, despite having three rooms, was generally small. The kitchen was tiny (actually, it was adjoining the living room), the bathroom also very small, and two bedrooms… Well… They were enough for two people, but any guest were completely squeezed. Usually, when Sue's parents were visiting, they were staying in her room and she was with Andy. It was tight even despite this. It wasn't happening often, though. Still, Miss Thomas' hand gave the place a charm and cosy place, and her boss really liked it.

"Sit, please. Dinner will be ready in a minute." she said, pointing to the couch.

"Can I help you somehow?" he offered immediately, as the gentleman should, but she just smiled and denied.

"Thank you, but I've got everything under my control." she said. "If you can, keep an eye on Andy." she asked. "When they're together with Levi, it's better to watch them!" she winked playfully.

"I'll keep an eye on them with pleasure." he spoke happily. "Who knows? Maybe Andy will reveal what we have for dessert today?" it was his time to wink now.

"You will find out AFTER the dinner, Jack. In this house, we don't eat sweets until the main course disappears from the plate." she warned him.

"So there is nothing left for me to do but to clean the said plate." the brunet said. "Still, I somehow know that there will be no problem with it. I've got a spacious stomach!" he stated proudly. "I'm sure it will fit!"

Sue rolled her eyes.

„Men and their appetite." she sighed with a faked sarcasm.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong in it!" Hudson quickly protested, although he knew that she was joking.

"I think you're right." she was merciful enough to admit. "It's time to satisfy it, then. No matter what, there are three of you here. I wouldn't want to hear that you're hungry again in an hour." she smiled happily and went to the kitchen, to take the dish out of the oven.

With a corner of her eye she also noticed Andy approaching Jack and sitting comfortably on the couch next to him, and starting his everyday, long monologue, which soon turned into a friendly dialogue. Something obviously sparkled between Hudson and her son and Miss Thomas smiled.

It looked like it was going to be a nice Sunday afternoon…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Thank you,__** Barbara**__! I admit that this episode was taken from real life. A driver visited my hometown for the first time in his life. It was right after installing a new fountain in the central square of the city. Apparently, the satelite maps had not been updated, yet, because his GPS led him into the middle of that fountain. The costs of the repairs were abort 50 thousand dollars._ ;p

_It will be even better, __**BooksDon'tJustTellStories**__!_ :)

_The evening is not over yet, __**cheliosfan**__!_ ^^

_So… does anyone want more? Yes? Well…. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>11.<p>

Jack was smiling widely. For a very long time he didn't feel so relaxed and happy like that day, that wonderful Sunday, which he was happily spending in the company of his secretary and her son. He has already almost forgotten how good it was to laugh like this, feel so free and careless. When he suggested to go to the park together after the finished meal, Sue and Andy accepted the idea with a huge enthusiasm and it wasn't long before the whole trio along with the girl's golden assistant were walking along the park's alleys.

"Mommy! Mommy! Swing!" shouted Andy the moment his eyes fell on the swings.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Honey." said Miss Thomas. "You've just eaten. You might feel nauseous." she added.

„No, no!" he protested heartily. "Me fine! Tummy good! Really!" the child persuaded, looking at her in the most pleading and innocent way he could. He knew that it was his best chance, that his mom has never said no to him then. Other children were throwing themselves on the floor, crying or screaming, but he decided to use a slightly different technique, which was obviously very effective, because Andy usually got what he wanted, while his more "fretful" friends usually received a gentle slap and left with nothing.

Yes, Andrew Thomas might have been just three, but he was exceptionally smart for his age, and his brilliance was now starting to reveal itself…

Hudson laughed. He knew this method of persuasion very well. He was using it for years on his mom, who, just like Sue, had a huge problem with saying no when he was looking at her with those huge, dark like blackest coffee, deep eyes. Laura Hudson was saying that she was immune to them, but Jack knew better. No matter what, he was more often than not able to convince her, unless he was in trouble. Then he needed to use a heavier weapon, which were the flowers from Grandma Grace's patch. Even Mrs. Hudson couldn't resist this combination, and she was a qualified child psychologist…

One way or another, Andrew was really good at this game, because Sue's doubts were melting with every passing second, until the boy won.

"Fine, but no madness." the blonde agreed.

"Yay!" exclaimed the delighted boy and turned his angelic gaze to the man, who was accompanying them. "Jack, swing me?" he asked in a sweet, pleading voice, which was very difficult to say no to (when it came to the hearing people, of course, because it didn't work on his mother for obvious reasons!).

"You should say 'please'." Sue gently reminded him, although she was amused in her soul.

Despite the shyness during their first meeting, those two very quickly found a common language, finding a lot of topics to chat about. Andrew's age, of course, slightly limited his amount of vocabulary, but when there was will, there was also a solution. During the last hour, Jack and his little friend worked out a simple, but very effective way of communication, which allowed them to converse quite efficiently. Anyway, conversations weren't everything. Fun was the most important after all, wasn't it? They didn't need a lot of words there!

„Please!" repeated the angel, at the same time presenting his dimples, which were identical to those possessed by his mom.

Jack would never say it out loud, but he believed for Sue's dimples to be very engaging. They gave an additional innocence and freshness to her face.

His ex-wife presented the beauty of a femme-fatale (and, ironically, became one). Her appearance was almost statuesque, especially with this perfect make-up, which she spend so much time of doing.

Sue's charm, on the other hand, despite the fact that she was always maintained and undoubtedly attractive, was of a slightly different kind. Her make-up was light, natural just like her, fresh and not ostentatious. It was rather discreetly emphasizing her beauty instead of creating it.

Sue Thomas and Allie Stevens (thanks God, she returned to her maiden name!) were like ice and fire, and although Jack was once burning in his ex-wife's fire (obviously, it seemed that he wasn't the only one), then he definitely preferred his calm, sustainable, but still cheerful and innocently sensual secretary, who he found a friend in.

"With pleasure, Andy." he smiled at the boy, who brightened up and immediately caught his hand, pulling the brunet towards the playground.

The moment Hudson caught a small hand, he felt a warmth in his heart, and at the same time, the familiar pain. If Allie had been different, he could have had such an angel in his life a long time ago. Unfortunately, his wife turned out to be a deceitful woman and purposely denied him this happiness. On the other hand, it might have been for the best… Allie's infidelity, which made their marriage fall apart, could also happen then and finish in the same way. If they had a child, how much would it suffer knowing that their family was falling apart? What sort of example would Allison give to them?

"_Perhaps it's the way it was supposed to be?"_ he smiled sadly, and then looked at his companion.

Andrew Thomas, although conceived in such a cruel way, was a ray of sunshine, which surely brightened his day. He was a wonderful, happy child, who bestowed his trust upon him, although they knew each other for such a short amount of time and once again, Jack felt very honoured. First Sue, and now Andy, gave him a place in their lives, making his own more complete. It was that day, that he made a decision that he will never break their trust, that he won't let them down. He needed them both if he wanted to have at least a little happiness in his lonely life.

"High! High!" encouraged Andy, when the lawyer was pushing his swing too lightly in the opinion of the little blonde, who was fond of adventures.

"Honey… What did we talk about a moment ago?" Sue raised her eyebrow questioningly, looking at her son. "If you aren't careful, you'll get sick after the dinner." she reminded gently.

"No, no! I like high! My tummy is good!" the boy protested again. "Please! High, Jack!" he presented THIS look to the man again, not to mention his mom.

Miss Thomas sighed. Her son was a huge darling, but sometimes he was also stubborn as a mule and it was one of those cases. For Andy passionately loved swings and carousels, even if sometimes it all ended up with vomiting…

"But don't tell me later, that I didn't warn you, Honey!" she warned and nodded her head at her boss, agreeing to her child's whim and the help of his new, dark-haired, best friend.

Before Hudson started to push the swing higher, the boy managed to blow his mom a kiss and wink, and Sue laughed, rolling her eyes.

Jack giggled, when he heard her mutter: "Men!".

"It's difficult to live with us, but even worse without us, like my grandmother used to say." he joked, when she looked at him.

"Unfortunately, she was right." the blonde secretary "mercifully" agreed. "Despite the fact that we sometimes only have problems with you, you can be useful every now and then." she admitted. "Especially when there is a need to mow the lawn!" she added teasingly.

"Or fix the tap." remarked Hudson.

"It's actually something I can do by myself." she said and the attorney's eyes widened.

"Really?! I'm impressed!" he stated. „My sister can't even screw in the light bulb, not to mention change a wheel in her car, and next to being a brilliant secretary, confectioner and cook, you're also a plumber?" he asked, astonished, making her blush. "Like I've once said, a woman of many talents!" he summarised.

"Does it mean that I can expect an increase in my salary, boss?" she winked mischievously, trying to do something about her burning face. She was rarely receiving compliments and she wasn't used to them…

"Only if you fix my tap." he said. "It will save me the cost of a specialist, because I can pay you!" he added cheerfully.

"Then you might be better calling for Bob-The Plumber, because my services are much more expensive!" she said, laughing.

"In that case, I'll think about it." Jack smiled happily. "You do understand, however, that you can forget the increase for now?" he spoke.

"What if I bake this chocolate cake for you?" she started to tempt him and Hudson felt his mouth fill with saliva at the mention of the titbit, which she served for dessert just half an hour earlier.

"Then I have to say that it is worth considering." he grinned widely, already addicted to her pastries. The only thing, which were as good as them were his mother's cinnamon rolls!

"It's a deal, then." said Miss Thomas. "I'll finally buy myself new shoes!"

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

"Women!" he sighed ostentatiously. "It's difficult to live with them, but even worse without them…"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Wow! 36 reviews already! Thank you!_

* * *

><p>12.<p>

„You look well, Son." said his mother, when along with her husband she was visiting him in D.C.

She was worried about Jack, when he informed them about the divorce. She couldn't believe that Allie, a girl, who she knew for such a long time and whose mother she was such good friends with, could do something like this to him. She was disappointed and angry, but first of all, concerned. Jack might have been a handsome, successful lawyer, who at first glance looked like he could win the word just waving his hand, as if he wasn't afraid of anything, but Mrs. Hudson knew better. Deep in her heart her oldest son was a sensitive man and very vulnerable, and not when it came to physical wounds. He had a soft heart and sometimes lacked self-confidence, especially when it came to the opposite sex. The truth was, that he wasn't dating a lot of girls. During the whole thirty-something years of life he had maybe three girlfriends, and Allie was the one, who he was truly "serious" about. She was a centre of his word since they started high school, and the woman, who he wanted to build a future with, a future full of hope and dreams, which she destroyed so perfidiously. Laura Hudson knew that her ex-daughter-in-law's betrayal really affected her son and hurt him a lot. She could see how her Jack was suffering during his visit in his hometown and how he was trying to hide the true depth of his pain. He couldn't deceive his mother, though. Her astute eye noticed everything, and the maternal heart joined him in his pain. Her professional experience also suggested, that there will be quite a bit of time before he would get over the unpleasant experiences and trust somebody again. She wanted him to experience happiness again, but…

One way or another, she was worried that after all of this her son would throw himself into work, so he wouldn't think about the private "failure" and he'll separate himself from people, only to eventually end up completely alone. It was why she decided to visit him. She wanted to make him feel better and encourage him to socialise again, but when she arrived at his house (apartment – but the name wasn't important) she was completely surprised by what she found, very pleasantly surprised. Instead of a depressed man, who came to Wisconsin, she saw a relaxed and grinning boy, who he used to be a long time ago. There was something inside him, some sort of lightness. It was exactly as if he suddenly spread his wings and started to fly. He flourished, and his eyes regain the old, happy glow, which actually fainted during his marriage with Allie, when Jack was practically forcing himself to fulfil her growing expectations. In her own way Allison stifled him, making everything so he only wouldn't only a lawyer in constant demand, but also an influential man, who would allow her to gain something from it, too. Success, power and influence were her aim, and Jack was a tool, which she could use to reach it faster.

Laura knew it, but she was naïve enough to think that her daughter-in-law loved her oldest child, and the rest was just an addition. How wrong she was. Allie obviously had no idea what was love and her husband was a victim of this woman's cold heart.

Obviously, however, something happened lately, what brought back his joy of life and Laura was very relieved. Jack didn't need her help. He was once again lively, happy and ready to joke. Not to mention that his appetite was fine again, what she eagerly used preparing his favourite dishes, which included of course his beloved cinnamon rolls.

"And I feel wonderful, Mom!" he assured her enthusiastically. "Actually, why not? We have a beautiful day and you are here. Why shouldn't I be happy because of it? It's not like you and Dad live five minutes away from me. Your every visit brings me happiness!" he said warmly, and his father, who walked into the kitchen at the same moment, hugged him manly.

"And vice versa, Son." spoke Samuel, and then looked into the boiling pot. "So, what do we have today, My Dear?" he asked.

„Risotto with boletus, Honey." she answered.

"Mmmm…" sighed Jack. „My favourite!"

Sam also grinned. He loved everything, what was cooked by his wife (since the very beginning he kept saying that she was a very talented woman!) and risotto was also in his favourite menu. Whenever Laura prepared the dish, it was always perfect and both men could feel their appetites growing.

"And for dessert we'll have hazelnut cake baked with Grandma's recipe." she added. "I didn't do it for quite some time, but it's quite good." she added, showing the cake to both men, who immediately tried to take a little bit of. "A,a, a!" she playfully threatened them both with her finger. "Not before dinner! First the main course, then sweets!"

"Awww…" whined Jack. "You're no fun, Mom!"

"You think so, Honey?" Laura's eyebrows raised and Sam gave his son a discreet, warning nudge. Jack didn't catch his father's hint and looked at his mother warmly, but challengingly.

"Uhuh." he confirmed.

"Then you can forget about the cake, Baby. I don't share with someone, who believes me to be boring." she said mischievously and her oldest son immediately changed his attitude.

"But, Mommy! It's not like I said something! Don't you agree, Dad, that I didn't say that Mom is boring?" he addressed his other parent, who just raised his hands.

"Don't look at me, Son!" the brunet heard. "Deal with what you've done! I want to try this cake." he mumbled quietly, making her wife laugh and his son frowned.

"Traitor!" murmured Jack.

"Traitor with the dessert!" Sam smiled at him.

Laura rolled her eyes. In the past she was a witness and participant of such banters quite often. When Jack was living with them in Wisconsin, in their family house, those banters and jokes were a part of an everyday life and made the family very happy. Then Allie took him to New York and those wonderful moments became less frequent. Today it was exactly like during those old times, and Mrs. Hudson could feel her heart grow.

The whole trio joked a little more, and then Laura gently asked them to live the kitchen, so she could finish the meal.

"Go to the living room and do something "manly"!" she giggled.

"Everything we do is manly, Darling!" Samuel said insistently.

"If you say so, Dearest!" she winked happily and patting his still attractive Gluteus Maximus, she made him live her kingdom. A moment later she heard the man fight for the remote control. Jack wanted to watch a hockey math, but Sam preferred a rerun of the latest episode of "Murdoch Mysteries". After a lively discussion they finally decided to compromise and chose an action movie, judging by all the gunshots and tire screeches.

"Just like it used to be!" Mrs. Hudson said to herself and focused on cooking.

An hour later the family just finished eating, when the phone rang and Jack, excusing his parents, stood up to answer it.

"Hudson." he said into the receiver and his mother saw his face light up.

She was intrigued why and soon she already had some suspicions, when she heard his next words.

"Hi, Sue. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice today?" he asked quietly, but not quietly enough, because his parents exchanged a knowing look.

"Good afternoon, Jack." greeted him the girl on the other side. He didn't see the way she blushed in response to his words. "I'm calling because I have a huge favour to ask." she added uncertainly.

"What can I do for you?" he immediately asked.

"I would like to take a few days off, starting tomorrow." she spoke.

"Days off? Did something happen?" the brunet was obviously worried.

"You could say so." answered Miss Thomas. "Andy brought chickenpox from the day-care and I have nobody to leave him with. Tara is usually taking care of him in situations like this, but now she's pregnant and we can't risk her catching it, too. Besides, we wouldn't want him to give it to Zoe. Lucy can't, either, so…"

"Oh, poor little guy!" the lawyer spoke with compassion. "Of course you can take those days off, Sue! Don't come back until Andy feels better. I'll somehow manage without you, although I'm going to miss the lunches we eat together, not to mention your help. Don't worry, though, and focus on your son. I'll visit you when I have a moment." he promised in a soft, warm voice, which made Laura curious. Jack didn't use it for a very long time.

"_Interesting…"_ Mrs. Hudson thought, looking at her son.

When he finished the conversation and sighed, looking somewhere into the distance, Laura leaned towards her husband.

She didn't need to say anything. Her eyes were speaking instead and Sam winked knowingly.

Whoever was this mysterious Sue, she must have had a strong influence on their son. She had to be a special woman…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_**Voltaire63** ;-)_

_Don't worry,** Fellik92** , he'll do it! :)_

_Thank you, **Kittiwake**, although it was Zoja's idea! ;p _

_And now... the next part! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>13.<p>

„So, Son… Who is Sue?" asked Laura with a happy sparkle in her eye, when Jack returned to presence.

At least five minutes have passed since the conversation with the mysterious woman and both of the older Hudson felt like laughing, when they watched their oldest son's thoughtfulness. It seemed like Jack didn't even know that he looked like a lovesick teenager. Actually, for a short moment he completely forgot, that he wasn't alone in the apartment.

The lawyer coughed under his parents' careful gaze, vainly struggling with the warmth, which started to spread onto his cheeks (not to mention his red ears).

"Umm… She's my secretary…" he said carefully. He didn't want his parents to think…

"Secretary, you say?" his father grinned mischievously. "In the past we didn't greet our secretaries so… how to call it… warmly." he added along with the famous Hudson wink, deepening his son's embarrassment.

"Because times have changed, Dad." he spoke defensively. "Besides, Sue is also a great friend, who I can always count on. She is a wonderful listener, even though she can't hear, she always offers an advice or help for everyone, who needs it, including me. She's a wonderful person." he said without thinking.

"It seems so." his mother smiled. "If she wasn't, you wouldn't hold such respect for her, Honey."

"Wait a moment…" interrupted Samuel, after listening to the praise about the mysterious secretary. "Did I understand you correctly? Do you mean that your friend is deaf?" he curiously inquired. Jack wasn't a snob, and he surely didn't have any prejudice towards others, but it was the first time Sam heard about a friendship between his oldest child and a deaf person. Actually, neither of them has ever met such person before.

"Yes, Dad." the brunet subconsciously smiled. "Sue can't hear, but it doesn't matter."

"I don't understand." spoke Laura. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact, Mom, that lack of one of her senses, Sue catches up with others in an unbelievable way. She doesn't have any problems with communicating, because she not only signs, but also perfectly read lips. She's very perceptive, sensitive, kind, good and all…" he said with an obvious admiration. "Besides, I've never had such a competent and talented secretary before. Actually, Sue is more of an assistant, if you think about it. The word "secretary" is definitely not a good description, considering her efficiency, knowledge and talents." he added and Hudson exchanged knowing looks once again.

"Then she's a true perfection!" Sam said happily. "Does this walking perfection have someone, or maybe she's still single? Perhaps you should sweep her off her feet before someone else does, Son? No matter how you look at it, women like this are really rare today!" he joked and Jack blushed deeply.

"We're friends, Dad!" he reminded embarrassed. "Yes, Sue is single as much as I know, but firstly: I'm her boss and secondly: neither one of us thinks about relationship with other people. You know why, when it comes to me, and Sue also has a lot on her head, especially now, that her son is sick. Studying and house, plus work, is always a huge effort for a single person. There is no time for anything else…" he continued and Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Son? Sue has a son?" she asked, surprised, but maybe she shouldn't have. Nowadays a child outside of marriage wasn't anything strange or shocking. Not what it used to be in the past…

Jack bit his tongue, although it was too late. He has already mentioned it and he knew, that he needed to explain this matter to his parents, before they start thinking that his friend did something inappropriate. Her reputation was important to him, especially that it was him, who said too much and he needed to fix it.

Sparky (what he was called by Bobby since he was still a boy – that's what you get when you accidentally set your mother's kitchen on fire, trying to bake her a birthday cake with your best friend) sighed heavily and said:

"Yes, Mom. But it's not what you think." he confirmed. "Sue is very religious and has conservative opinion about marriage and sex. She would never spend a night with a man, who wasn't her husband."

"Then she's divorced, or a widow?" asked Sam. He was intrigued.

"Neither of the two, Dad." he said, hesitating. "Andy is a result of a brutal attack a few years ago, but Sue loves him with her whole heart despite the way, which he was conceived in."

"Rape!" whispered mortified Laura.

"Unfortunately, Mom." confirmed Jack.

„Poor girl!" spoke Mrs. Hudson, and her heart filled with honest compassion.

"And how noble!" added Samuel. "Not everyone is willing to raise a child, who is a result of such a horrible crime. A lot of such children is usually given up for adoption or left in a much worse place."

"Sue would have never done it, Dad." said their son. "Her family considered adoption, but the moment Andy was born, Sue rejected this possibility and kept him. She loves him very much, and she even found forgiveness in her heart for her attacker, who has never been found, by the way. Sue says, however, that child is a gift from God and forgiving is the best way to find peace." he informed them. "It's true that she was angry at first…" he continued explaining. "But her deep faith helped her survive it and find happiness in life again in her child. Andrew is the proof that something wonderful can come out of a huge pain and harm. He's smart, funny, warm, intelligent, loving and simply captures your heart, when you meet him. Amazing kid!" he summarised with a smile on his face, thinking about the smiling boy.

"Should I understand that you already had this opportunity, Jack?" asked Samuel.

"Some time ago, Dad." the brunet admitted. "As I said, Sue and I became friends and when I accidentally found out about her son… Not that she was hiding him or felt embarrassed because of him. It has simply never come up when we talked." he mumbled. "Anyway…" he added. "… Sue has once invited me for dinner on Sunday and introduced him to me. He was shy at first, but when we broke the ice, we had a lot of fun together, and now, when time allows it, we meet more often. We usually go to park or something…"

„Ah!" winked Sam, when he exchanged another knowing look with his wife.

It seemed that their oldest son unknowingly played house with the two mentioned earlier and Hudson wondered what would come out of it.

One thing was certain… Their suspicions about Sue's personality turned out to be right. Jack's description suggested that she was a girl with a huge heart, strong faith and a lot of talents. She could be the one, who would be able to heal their son's broken heart. God knew (and so did they) that Jackie needed someone like this – a woman, who could truly love him and give him happiness.

And, if they could additionally get a grandson, it would be even better…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks, **cheliosfan **and welcome back! :)

Hi, **Rebanut!** I'm glad you like it! :)

Can't denied, dear **Guest**! Can't denied! ^^

* * *

><p>14<p>

„That's impossible!" she mumbled in disbelief, when she went to the bathroom after waking up in the morning, to take care of the everyday hygiene and looked into the mirror. "But I've already had chickenpox!" she added, looking at the very familiar spots on her face. Somehow Andy managed to get his mom infected (once again, obviously) and Sue moaned, depressed. "Great! Not only he is sick, but so am I now!"

Her son was moody and insufferable for a few days now, the horrible need to scratch himself wasn't worth mentioning. She even tried to cover his hands with kitchen gloves, but he still tried and tried to scratch the pimples, wherever he could and... with whatever he could.

Feeling resigned, Miss Thomas reached for the bottle of the disinfectant, the same which she applied to her son's body and started the routine, carefully covering every available spot. Places, which she couldn't reach, needed to wait for the later bath with a bit of potassium permanganate, identical to what she gave her little angel twice a day since he got sick. During her childhood, sick kids were treated with a horrible specifics and kept at home under the duvet, so they wouldn't catch a cold. Now, casual Prontosan, the mentioned bath, clean bedding, pyjamas and ventilated apartment were enough for the little one to recover. She knew however, that it could be not enough in her case. The adults often went through complications and she hoped, that it wasn't going to happen to her, or she saw things in a bad light…

Finishing the morning routine, she returned to the bedroom to get dressed. She needed loose materials, so she chose a cotton underwear, cotton top and flannel pants. Also thin socks and the flannel shirt, which she stole from her brother (What? She didn't go anywhere after all, and she didn't expect guests either, so she could as well focus on being comfortable!) and she was ready to once again face the everyday life, a.k.a. her (as everything suggested, judging by his face expression) moody child.

"Good morning, Baby!" she greeted the angel, kissing his forehead and ruffling his blonde hair.

Andy just winced, rubbing his eyes with his hands, covered with gloves, and then looked at his mom a little more carefully.

"You've got spots." he just stated.

"Excellent deduction, Holmes!" Sue winked happily, but the joke remained unanswered. Instead, Andy started to complain again.

"Everything itches! Head hurts! I'm hungry! Can I watch cartoons?"

The blonde woman just sighed heavily.

"_It's going to be a long day!"_ she thought painfully. She's been going through it for the last five days. In addition, yesterday she was supposed to have an important exam at the university and there was no way she could get out of the house, because she simply didn't have anyone to leave Andrew with, so she needed to call her lecturer to at least try to move the date of the exam. Professor Davenport has never really liked her. There was, how to say it, prejudice in is attitude towards her, but because of her irreproachable attendance and excellent results, he needed to agree. This time, however, when she caught the virus herself, her second attempt was also questionable. God only knew how long she was going to be sick and this professor's understanding wasn't unlimited!

She had no idea why he didn't like her. She wasn't the only disabled person in the group, but he wasn't like this towards the others. He ALWAYS started to check the knowledge with asking her, and always inquired about the most difficult things. It was a good think that she was so hardworking, or it would be difficult. Luckily, however, Jack didn't mind it that sometimes she read her student notes at work. Actually, he even encouraged her to do it knowing, how little time she had to study with such an lively child at her side, who demanded constant attention. Sometimes he also helped her, when she couldn't understand something and she felt really lucky, that she had such a boss and friend.

In fact, she has missed him for the last couple of days. When she called him to ask for those days off, he promised that he was going to come and visit them, but a difficult case appeared and he was drowning in files again, while his temporary secretary wasn't very eager to do additional tasks. If she could, she would do only what was foreseen in her contract, what meant answering the phone, establishing the schedule and typing the letters, while waiting for the prescribed, twenty minutes break for coffee and lunch.

Jack was very unhappy with her, what he didn't hide while talking on the phone with Miss Thomas, but there was nobody, who could replace her. Supposedly, there was some business conference in the city and every secretary agencies were booked. So, Hudson got not only a lazy one, but also very focused on her appearance, who he has scolded for painting her nails at work just a day earlier and charged financially, because she spilled a bit of a nail polish onto Sue's desk and she damaged the varnish with the nail polish remover. She couldn't be called and exemplary secretary…

One way or another, she really missed him. She missed his jokes, everyday lunches and the way they completed one another at work. She also missed the coffee, which he was lately bringing her every morning – she missed the perfectly made latte. She would have given anything, well almost everything, for a mug!

"Mommy! Hungry!" Andy got her out of her little daze, tugging at her sleeve and making her focus on him.

"Oh, yes…" she said. "I'll do something for you in a minute. In the meantime, why don't we give you a bath, change you into a clean pyjamas and then we'll go to the living room and I'll turn the cartoons on for you, what do you think?"

"Fine." he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders as if bored, although he wanted them just a short time ago. Still, this was what it was like with sick kids, that they often changed their mind.

Preparing his back, she prayed for patience and strength. The last five days were very difficult, and now, when she was sick herself, it could only become worse.

"_Give me the strength, Lord!"_ she added in her thoughts, and then focused on her son.

The next twelve hours only confirmed her worries, when she was going to bed barely alive, only not to have strength to get up from it in the morning. She was tired and everything hurt, SHE REALLY WANTED TO SCRATCH HERSELF, not to mention that she was too hot! Levi was barking, because he wanted to go out (it was time to call for the professional dog-walker, because there was no way she would take him out herself), Andy moved to her bed at night and took its central part, forcing Sue to move to the edge, and she generally felt terrible.

She didn't think it could get any worse…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: TODAY: _How to impress your future in- laws..._**

* * *

><p>15.<p>

She was barely conscious, when she called the dog walking agency. Even that day (as the time passed) Andy turned out to be slightly more active, what suggested that he was slowly starting to feel better, it also meant that he required much more attention and work, what was a huge effort in her condition. Obviously, nobody should be surprised that the usually kind and smiling secretary didn't really deign to look at the man standing at the door, before she unceremoniously handed him Levi's leash, suggesting the park near the building, and then closed the door right in front of the astounded man's face, making her way back to the bedroom in a tired, wobbly step , thanking God for the invention called a freezer. After all, as a single mother and a working woman, she didn't have a lot of time to cook everyday. She usually prepared a few different meals (when she found some time) and froze, so there was always something to prepare quickly after returning from work or university. It turned out to be a blessing while she was sick, because she really didn't have energy not only to prepare something, but also think about what she and Andy would eat. Today, after she would get some rest, she would simply get some of the meals out of the freezer, put into the microwave oven and taa-daa! It wasn't of course, unimportant that Andy, even though much more active, was quickly getting tired and was now napping on the couch in the living room, surrounded by his beloved toys with Jack's gift in the main spot.

Forty minutes later the doorbell rang again, the light blinked again in the whole house and the awoken boy slid off the couch to inform his mother about the possible guests' arrival. He was somewhat surprised that his buddy Levi didn't do it yet. Actually, he was shocked that he couldn't see him anywhere, but he fell asleep before his mom gave the golden to the dog-walker and he simply didn't know about it. Nevertheless, he took the heavy burden, as he was still tired and sleepy (what else could one expect, considering the fact that he was taken away from a wonderful dream full of children and sweets), upon himself, and went to his mother's room, pulling at the arm, which was hanging from the side of the bed.

"What?" she mumbled, when her eyes, although still not truly focused, met the pretty face of her son, although it was still full of spots.

"Door." said the boy and asked: "Where's Levi? Why he doesn't wake Mommy up?"

"Oh, Honey…" she said slowly, getting out of the bed. "Levi is on a walk. It's most probably the man, who took him out, bringing him back. Let's go take him back, okay?" she suggested, reaching out her hand towards him, which he took. With the second one, she tried to do something with her tousled hair. It was all the energy she had left, and besides, the dog-walker has already seen her unfortunate appearance, so what was the difference? She would probably do her best if she knew what she was going to find behind the door, but she wasn't a seer, after all…

-xox-

This morning, when Laura suggested to their son, that they would take something to the sick boy and his mother in his name, Sam agreed with a big enthusiasm, even if Jack himself was slightly hesitant. No matter what, he never introduced them to Sue and it was slightly strange, that they wanted to go to him, but his wife has made up her mind and she was, without a doubt, as fascinated by the girl from their son's tale as he was. They both really wanted to meet her, but it just never happened until now. Time was passing, the moment of their return home was getting closer and Laura decided to take care of it, before they would lose the opportunity.

"…Besides, this poor girl could surely use some help. I still remember all those times, when you were sick, Jack." she said. "You moaned as if you were going to die and sometimes I had absolutely enough of it." she added with a bit of a humour. "Yes, I know…" she added. "… Sue can't hear anyway, so it's not the same but if you think so, then think once again, Honey! Even in such case, taking care of a sick child is very absorbing and tiring. I had your grandmother to help me, but you told us yourself, that Sue is alone here, so it's our duty give her some support, especially that you promised to visit her and you still didn't go there, Baby."

"Work, Mom. Sue understands it." murmured the younger of the Hudson, although he knew that she was right and he felt bad with it.

"Oh, I'm sure about it, but it doesn't change anything." agreed Laura and soon achieved what she wanted, when her oldest child finally agreed to this crazy plan.

Mrs. Hudson didn't waste any time. She immediately made her way to the kitchen to prepare something good for the two Thomases. She couldn't go there without anything! So she baked and cooked, until she decided that she had everything what was needed in such cases. With a home-cooked chicken soup, her famous cinnamon rolls and a few other titbits packed in the picnic basket, she quickly changed her clothes and after sending her son to work with a nice breakfast, she ordered her husband to call a taxi, which was supposed to take them to the address, given to them by Jack.

Of course, on her way she saw a hypermarket and decided, that a small toy for a boy and a bouquet of flowers for his mom were perfect additions to break the first ice. After a small consultation with Samuel, she bought a small fire truck for Andy and a bouquet of gerberas for Sue. It was only then, that she decided that it was REALLY everything and continued the journey, pulling her husband and bags with her.

When they reached the destination, she waited for Sam to pay the taxi driver and using the fact, that one of the tenants was getting out of the building, she entered before she would be forced to use the intercom.

"_Has Sue got an intercom anyway?"_ she thought, curious, but she didn't think about it long, waiting impatiently to meet the girl.

Halfway to the second floor, she understood that she accidentally dropped her gloves on the stairs, so she went back, letting her husband go first.

She couldn't be more shocked, when she met him on the stairs again after a short moment. What was more, she raised her eyebrows questioningly at the sight of the well-kept dog, which was sitting politely next to his leg.

"Don't ask!" giggled Sam and this time he led his wife downstairs, quickly relaying the first meeting with Miss Thomas. "Believe me, My Dear…" he finished. "When I saw her, so miserable and sick, my admiration for the opposite sex only grew. I don't know how you find strength for all of this!" he said, shaking his hand.

"Someone has to, Darling. Someone has to!" winked Laura, before they took Levi for a walk. She could wait this half an hour, before she would meet her potential (hopefully) daughter-in-law…

-xox-

"Coming, I'm coming!" the blonde called out weakly, reaching to the wallet on her way, so she could pay for the service and set up another visit. Actually, she didn't even notice before, that the man came a little earlier than they agreed he would, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he took her dog out instead of her. So when she opened the door, and looked at him confused, when she saw the question about Levi, something clicked in her head.

"If I didn't give him to you, then who?!" she moaned worried, and an older, although still handsome man leaned out from behind the young man's back.

"It would be me." he winked happily and along with his wife, they went around the confused boy, bringing the delighted golden back to his speechless owner.

"I don't understand… Who are you?" she whispered, confused, but the secret revealed itself when she looked into the dark eyes of the older woman, who was grinning widely. "I know those eyes…" she mumbled. "Jack has such eyes…"

"Beautiful and perceptive!" laughed Sam. "Exactly the way as he told us." he spoke to Laura, who nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" Sue asked uncertainly.

"Bingo, My Dear!" Sparky's mother said happily and it was the last thing the blonde remembered, before she slipped to the ground…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Ask and you shall receive, **AgentAussie**! ;p_

_I'm glad you think so, **cheliosfan**! :)_

* * *

><p>16.<p>

„Calm down, Child." spoke Laura, when Sue finally regained her consciousness. "Lay calmly. You've got a fever and you need to rest." she instructed the girl, who was shocked by everything what happened to her just a while earlier. The memory of the moment, when she understood what a huge faux pas she had made in her close to delirium condition, was foggy in her mind. Nevertheless, even now her heavy brain was aware, that there were guests in her small apartment now, and they weren't just any guest, but the parents of her boss, her friend, her…

"_Uhm…"_ she coughed in her soul. It was better not to wonder who else he could be to her, although she had to admit in front of herself, that he had an effect on her like any other man, that she wasn't as immune to his charm as it could seem. No matter what, Jack Hudson was an extremely attractive man (not only physically), and she wasn't blind. Still, some things would never take place between them and it was better not to wander off to those unreal, and even forbidden places of her imagination…

"Mrs. Hudson…" mumbled the girl, looking into the warm eyes of the woman, who was a mother to the man, so close to her.

"Laura. I'm Laura." the woman corrected her. "I know you're wondering what we're doing here with Samuel, My Dear. I can see this question in your eyes, so I'll tell you straight away that we're here because of our son's promise. Jack had promised that he would visit you and he feels really bad, that his responsibilities didn't allow him to keep this promise. I understand, that you've become friends and this friendship means a lot to him, so we decided to help. I know that it's not the same as our boy's visit, but I have to be honest, we really wanted to meet you!" she winked happily, and Sue felt the treacherous warmth spread onto her cheeks, and it didn't really have anything to do with the fever.

"I… I don't know what to say. I didn't expect it." admitted the blonde, only to realise that there was something missing… "Andy! Where's Andy?" she croaked, feeling worried.

"With my husband." spoke Laura, placing her hand on Miss Thomas' shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "They're both in the living room and play with Levi. The fact that you had fainted scared the boy a little, so we needed to get him busy with something until you get better, Sue. Can I call you Sue?" she asked to be sure.

"Of course." she heard from the secretary's mouth, and the woman visibly relaxed.

Sue didn't know what was it in them, that she trusted them with her child. She instinctively gave her son for the Hudsons to take care of him, although they have just met and it took place under rather strange, and embarrassing circumstances. She still couldn't believe that she took Jack's father for a dog-walker!

"_This fever must have really taken me down!"_ she thought, feeling embarrassed. "I don't know how to thank you…" she mumbled out-loud. "The fact that you're here…"

"My Dear, there is no need to thank us." protested Laura. "Jack's friends are our friends and we would never leave them without support, when they need it." she said. "Besides, your son is so cute!" she winked. "I can't help feeling that he's seeing my son as some sort of an idol. He talks about him all the time." she added with an honest delight. This child captured the hearts with his charm and trust, not to mention the angelic (although dotted) face…

"He adores Jack." admitted Sue, blushing under Mrs. Hudson's careful gaze. "They spend every free moment together since they met each other. They go to the part and to the ZOO. Jack takes him there, when I need to go to university. Usually, it was done by my friend, Tara. She and her husband, Bobby, have a daughter at about the same age as Andy, but now that Tara is expecting another child, she gets tired easily. Besides, I couldn't risk that Andy would make her sick. The same about Zoe. It was then, that Jack offered his help and although it's an unusual situation, for the boss to look after his secretary's child, there was no way I could talk him out of this idea." she said. "He says it's a thank you for the Sunday dinners, which he eats with us…"

Sue groaned in her soul, when she understood what it must have sounded like. It was too late, however, to take this back. The happy sparkle in Laura's eyes told her everything and the girl blushed deeply, quietly blaming the fever. Under normal circumstances, she would have never said that, especially to the mother of the earlier mentioned boss. She didn't admit that even in front of her own mother…

Mrs. Hudson noticed the blonde's embarrassment without problems, and although she was sure that the two of them were just friends at the moment, she could feel that there was something deeper starting to appear between Jack and Sue, even if neither of them was aware of it.

Looking at Miss Thomas, listening to her, she couldn't be surprised that her son felt so well in her company, that he felt such trust and admiration towards her. After everything she's been through, she still had a honest, clear heart and gentleness. Her personality was engaging, and appearance, even marked with the malicious sickness now, must have been getting the attention of a lot of men. Right, she was presenting a completely different type of beauty than her ex-daughter-in-law, but it might have been what Jack needed. Allie and Sue were like fire and ice. Allie was sensual, sexy and destructive, as it turned out, while this creature emanated with a different type of loveliness – peaceful, subtle, warm and real. You could just feel it and it was probably what was pulling Jackson towards this amazing girl.

"_It would be wonderful, if they were together."_ thought Laura, looking at the lying girl. "Not secretary's, but friend's." corrected Mrs. Hudson. "There is nothing unusual in the fact, that a friend helps their friend. We raised our son in this spirit and I'm happy, that the values, which we were teaching him to cherish, really are important in his life." she spoke gently, and then added. "Besides… When you speak about Bobby and Tara, do you mean the Manning family?" she asked, and the confused blonde confirmed it.

Laura giggled.

"This world is small!"

"Oh?" sighed Sue.

"Yeah." Mrs. Hudson nodded her head. "Do you know that I've known Bobby since he was a little boy? I used to be friends with his mom before she went back to Australia, and he and Jack were almost inseparable. It's amazing, that they've found each other again after all those years!"

Miss Thomas smiled.

"It's true." she agreed. "Jack was equally shocked, when we met all together as we were working on one case. I'm happy, because I was slightly worried about the fact, that he doesn't have a lot of friends here. He got so caught up in his work after the divorce, that it was slowly getting unhealthy. Too much stress and no time for relax had its toll on him, even if he denied it. Now, that they are friends again, Crash makes sure that Jack has some entertainment and rest. They usually go to play billiards or for a beer. It does both of them good with such a stressful job."

"That's great, although he's not the only one taking care of my son. I owe a lot to you, too, My Dear. Don't deny it." spoke Mrs. Hudson. „You give him a bit of a home, allowing him to be a part of your and Andy's lives. Believe me, when I say, that it means a lot to him."

"It's nothing…" the girl whispered again. "That's what friends are for, and besides, Jack is a perfect person for my son to look up to. As you probably guess, Mrs. Hudson…"

"Laura." the older woman reminded her gently.

"Laura…" Sue finally agreed and continued: "Andy doesn't have a dad and…"

"Don't say anything, Child." Mrs. Hudson prevented her. „I know…" she added, and Sue's eyes widened.

"Don't be angry at Jack. He informed us, because he didn't want us to think about you in the wrong category." Laura defended him. "Not that it was like this… After all, a lot of thing happens in people's lives and we can't judge other people. Still, he told us your story and I assure you, that he really admires your bravery and heart. Just like we do…" she finished. "Nobody should go through what you had been through, Sue, but the way you dealt with this tragedy is amazing and exemplary. Your parents must be very proud of you. I would surely be proud for you to be my daughter." she spoke. "One way or another, I'm happy that my son has a good influence on yours, especially that it works both ways. Since the divorce, I haven't seen Jack more relaxed or happy than when he's talking about you and Andy. Your bond will do him good."

Sue was embarrassed. She didn't know how to respond to that. For the first time in her life she had such an open conversation with somebody, who she has just met. Besides, Laura wasn't judging her. She was gentle, understanding and the blonde felt warmth in her heart. Now she knew, who Jack has inherited his personality after…

"No, no…" she mumbled. "I'm happy that you know. I wouldn't want you to think bad about me, either. Just the fact that I'm friends with your son, my boss, might be perceived wrongly…" she whispered.

"Not by us, Sue." Hudson's mother spoke insistently. „Jack can be friends with whoever he wants, especially with people possesing such a huge heart as yours is. It's a relief to know, that he's got someone like this in his life, someone, who believes in the same things, shares his faith and takes care of him the way you do it." was what Mrs. Hudson said.

Well… She knew, that she resembled a lobster with her colour, but she couldn't do anything about it, especially that Laura seemed to see through her, trying to see the deepest corners of her heart and soul. Sue couldn't let her do that. There were secrets about Jack, which shouldn't be discovered. What she's secretly felt for some time, needed to always remain buried at the bottom of her heart. Her boss' friendship was too important to her, to risk it, admitting the admiration, which she felt towards him. She knew that she couldn't wish for anything more from him and she accepted it. She just needed to make sure, that nobody would find out, so she decided to use the old, good tactic: she changed the subject…

"Oh God, it's lunchtime!" she croaked, looking at the clock. "I need to prepare something! Andy must be starving, and you too!"

Laura smiled, feeling amused. She wouldn't be a psychologist if she didn't see through her strategy, but she didn't insist to continue the conversation. Instead, she said:

"Don't worry about it, Sue. You've got lunch and meals for a couple of days ready. It's enough to heat them up, what I actually did before I came here and we got a little lost in our talk. If you feel up to it, what do you think for us to go to the living room and eat together? Andy will surely be happy to see that you're up. He was worried…" she said.

"With pleasure." the blonde responded. "I wasn't really a good host…" she added, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Child. You're sick and it's a normal reaction." interrupted Mrs. Hudson. "Besides, it was rather funny that you took Samuel for a dog-walker. The most original first meeting in my life!" she winked happily.

"I'm so ashamed…" confessed Miss Thomas.

"There's no need to be, Darling." spoke Laura. "Soon you will laugh about it as well. So, what do you say?" she asked. "Ready to get up for a meal, or should I bring it here?"

"I'd happily eat with everyone." the secretary responded. "Laura…" she whispered, stopping her.

"Yes, Sue?"

"Thank you." spoke the girl.

"You're welcome." summarized the woman, handing her the robe and helping to get up. "Let's go. Sam really wants to get to know you better!" she giggled, seeing the blush on her son's friend's cheeks.

A couple of months earlier, she wouldn't suspect that she would find herself in such a situation. Jack swore, that he would never allow any woman to get close to him again, but Sue obviously changed this attitude and Laura really wouldn't have anything against calling her a daughter one day.

"_But first, my blind little boy needs to open his eyes and see, what a treasure he received!" _she thought warmly.

It was exactly the sort of wife she would want him to have…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Thank you, **cheliosfan**!_

* * *

><p>17.<p>

„What do you mean, she fainted?" exclaimed the scared Jack, when his father informed him about the meeting with the girl over the phone. "Why?!"

"It looks like your friend caught the same thing her son did…" responded Samuel. "She's got a rash and fever. Your mother took care of her. She's already called Uncle James to consult, because it could be better for Sue to go to the hospital, but your uncle decided that there is no such need for now. She just needs to have her temperature monitored. If it raises over 39,5 º C, then the ambulance must be called, but no such thing happened, yet." said the older Hudson.

"And let's hope it won't happen!" he heard from his son. "I'm going to you. I need to see how she feels myself." he added.

"What about your work?" asked Sam, surprised by the reaction.

"To hell with the work!" Sparky said determinedly. "Sue needs me and these few hours won't make any difference. Besides, I can't even look at my temporary secretary anymore. She drives me crazy. How can I focus on my job, when I need to constantly remind her that the office isn't a beauty salon and ask for the same files over and over again? I'll do more at home than here." he finished, having no idea how suggestive his last words were, how expressive…

"_Home?"_ thought Samuel, when his oldest son misspoke. Was Jack thinking about this place as about a home? Was he actually aware of it? It was undeniable, that he insisted that he and Sue were friends, but how deep were his feelings that he started to personify home with this girl and her son? And this touching concern in his voice, this readiness to throw everything away just because Sue got sick. There was something more hidden inside of it, although Sam suspected, that his son had absolutely no idea about the depth of his feelings towards Miss Thomas. When it came to the matters of the heart, Jack has never really been very smart, and it could be said that he could be completely blind, and his ex-wife was the perfect evidence. If he has really fallen in love with Miss Thomas, he didn't need to know about it. He could be certain that it was just friendship, deep and true, and his father wondered how long it would take for this boy to realise, that despite his after-divorce decision, he did give his heart to someone again.

Actually, Samuel wasn't surprised by it. Even with spots on her face, Sue was a very beautiful woman. Besides, she had this irresistible charm, even if he exchanged barely a few words with her before she lost consciousness, and under such unusual circumstances. If, however, her son inherited his mother's personality, it wasn't difficult for Mrs. Hudson to understand, what was pulling Jack towards these two. There was this warm aura radiating out of both, which was very rare nowadays. Sam could understand, why Jack liked to be there. Miss Thomas and this little angel were a wonderful medicine for his loneliness and broken heart, which has obviously started to heal, and maybe even beat again, with a new strength and energy…

"Then, we're waiting for you, Boy." he said to the receiver. "I'm sure Sue will feel more comfortable knowing that you're coming. Our visit was a little shocking for her." the lawyer's father giggled.

"And that's why I wasn't sure if it's a good idea." admitted Jack. "Still, I'm happy that you went there, because knowing how stubborn she is, she would never admit that she needs help. Sue is very independent and although she helps others, she doesn't like to ask for help. If she fainted, and you weren't around, I don't want to think what could happen to her, not to mention Andy…"

"Luckily, your mother is just as stubborn as your… eee… friend's determination, Jack. We'll have an eye on both of them until you arrive." assured the older man.

"Thanks, Dad!" was all the younger one spoke, before he finished the call and packed his things in a hurry. "Miss Biggs!" he called out to his so-called secretary, who deigned to appear after the second attempt to summon her.

"Yes?" she asked, nonchalantly chewing on her gum and blowing on her freshly painted nails.

"You can finish for today and go home. I'm leaving." he said and her eyes lit up at the thought of an early leave. The smile faded from her face, though, when Jack added: "Don't come back tomorrow, please. I won't need your services anymore. The agency will pay you for the hours, that you've worked for. I warn you, however, that I will insist on getting back the cost of renovating the desk, which you've destroyed, so don't be surprised if your salary is smaller. I also advise you to treat your responsibilities more seriously in the future, if you still want to work somewhere. You will not work anywhere for long with such an attitude, especially here. Have a nice day!" he summarised, securing his computer, closing all the cabinets with files and the desk, and then making his way towards the door.

Miss Biggs was standing there, with his mouth wide open until Hudson disappeared in the corridor. It was as if she woke up then and snorted:

"Pft! I didn't like it here anyway! No time for myself!" she murmured and turning around on the extremely high heels, she went for her belongings, angry that there were cuts in the perspective. "So much fuss for a one small spot on the plank!" she mumbled, looking at the part of the destroyed varnish, which had about a few centimetres. "I have no idea, how his permanent secretary puts up with him, but I feel sorry for her! He might be handsome, but he's a pain in the bottom!" she said, and after taking her bag and coat, left the office without taking the effort to secure the office. She just turned off the computer, which she practically didn't do anything on anyway, other than surfing on the Internet.

At the same time Jack was already in the car and going through the traffic. He was worried. He didn't like the news about Sue's condition, and not only because her return to work would be delayed, but also because he cared… as a friend, of course!

Sue was wonderful. She was his ground and a peaceful harbour. He could tell her anything, and she would never judge him or betray his trust. He felt so good, when she was next to him. So different and light. With her, everything was easier, simpler… more beautiful. He has never had such friend, especially a woman-friend, someone who would share the same values and dreams, who would read his soul the way she did. She was beautiful inside out and sometimes he wondered how it was, that she was still single. After all, some of the men looked for a woman like her for their entire lives! So what, that she had a child? Andy was a wonderful addition to this unusual person, who she was, her extension. Was it because she was deaf? He couldn't understand why, if it could really be the reason. After all, she was managing perfectly in the world of the hearing. More than perfectly! Every man, who would receive her heart, should be proud that she was at his side, in his life. He surely was, and they were just friends!

"Idiots!" he mumbled to himself. "They can't see what they have right in front of them!"

Sue deserved someone, who would stand by her, take care of her, support and love her the way she deserved it. Another such perfection could be looked for forever in the entire world. So why was she still single, facing this world alone? He didn't know it, he couldn't understand it. What he was sure about, though, was that he wouldn't let her down, he will be there for her as a true friend should be, since the beginning till the very end. His world without her in its centre simply couldn't exist!

When his mother came up with this ridiculous idea of visiting her, he didn't want to agree at the beginning, knowing that he has never introduced Sue to his parents and vice versa. They were practically inviting themselves to the stranger's home, as if they knew its owner for years and most of the people could take it as strange, or even rude. Now, however, he was secretly happy that he had such a stubborn mother. Laura Hudson always seemed to have a sixth sense for people, who needed help and he was happy, that he gave in to her arguments, agreeing for this visit, because the soul thought that the woman, who was as close to him as Sue was, could faint and don't have anyone, who could help her around, was making him shiver. What if she hit her head, while falling? It would have to end tragically! And what about Andy? The poor boy must have been terrified! Three year old child would never call for help in any way! Jack's heart was breaking, when he thought about the trauma, which his little favourite must have been through, when his mother fainted. He was so close to Sue, after all!

"I'm on my way!" he kept muttering. "I'll be there, soon!"

When he saw her building twenty five minutes later, he sighed with relief. It was exactly as if a huge weight was lifted off his heart. Now, when he was so close, the rest would fall into place itself. He just needed to find a place to leave his car and go upstairs. Work wasn't going to run away, although some could have a different opinion. He planned to spend time with his… family.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Special thanks to **cheliosfan**, **BooksDon'tJustTellStories** and my dear **Guests** for all wonderful reviews._

_Once again, thank you, **Zoja,** for your invaluable help. You're simply the best! :)_

_Ready for more?_

* * *

><p>18.<p>

It was one of the strangest days in her life and it wasn't because of the fact, that she caught chickenpox for the second time, what in theory shouldn't happen as she had it as a child. No, the day was strange because she was visited by two older people, who she has never seen before. What was more shocking, they were her boss' parents (friend's, of course, but he was still her boss) and they came, because they decided that she needed help. She has never encountered anything like this before!

Of course, if it wasn't for the small fact, that she took Mr. Hudson for a dog-walker, looked as terribly as she just could, and then, to add to all of the above, she fainted at his feet, the meeting could be called "unusual" but now, it was rather bizarre. Her cheeks were getting warm at the soul memory of this moment, but despite this embarrassment, it was a very nice surprise, confirming that what a person was being taught as a child, really had results in the future. From what she was able to see during her conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, Jack had wonderful parents, who gave him wonderful example when he was a child, and it was visible now, when he was an adult. She didn't have doubts, that he was such a wonderful person, devoted friend and confidant because of them. Those were the people, who shaped him and she felt flattered, or even honoured that, that despite the generally accepted rules and conventions, they looked in her direction and reached out with help, although they had no idea how they would be accepted in her house. She was very grateful for this action.

Andy adored Samuel and Laura. She has never seen him open to someone so quickly, but when Laura helped her get to the living room, where they were supposed to eat, Miss Thomas saw her son so fascinated by Jack's father, that she shook her head, completely astonished. He was like that only with Bobby or Jack himself, but not with a man, who he has just met. And when Mrs. Hudson tickled him, he didn't run away and hide behind his mom, but answered with a giggle and a wide smile, and then even gave her a kiss!

Of course, his enthusiasm only grew bigger, when he noticed his mom and Sue felt strangely light. What was more important, in Laura's and her husband's company, she quickly forgot about the embarrassment, enjoying the happy atmosphere.

It was almost like it used to at her family house, before all those painful…

"_No, I'm not going to think about it!"_ she scolded herself in her mind. _"I need to enjoy the moment for as long as it lasts!"_

Jack's arrival shocked her. He was, after all, practically drowning in work and he apologized more than a few times during their phone conversations for not being able to visit them, although he promised he would. And, it was exactly why his parents came, instead. Still, it was of course a very pleasant surprised, not only for her, but also for Andy, who immediately ran to the brunet's arms, screaming:

"Jack! Jack!"

Sparky's face lit up, when he saw the boy and immediately kneeled down, opening his arms for him.

"Hi, my Little Man! How do you feel?" he asked him, tousling his hair.

"I've got spots, but they don't itch anymore. Mommy too!" he said, pointing at the blonde, who was half-lying on the sofa.

Sue blushed deeply, when she met his warm, concerned gaze. She didn't get up to open the door because Laura reminded, that the girl should rest and send her husband to the door, while she went to bring a dessert and a portion of the dinner, which they saved for Jack in a still warm oven.

"Hi, Jack…" she said shyly, after he approached her. She had to look terribly, she knew that, but she didn't repel him, judging by the warmth radiating from his dark eyes.

"Hello, Sue." he answered gently, although his voice was lost for her. It didn't escape his parents' attention, though. "How do you feel?" he asked. „Forgive me for not coming earlier, but work…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Jack!" she quickly said. "I understand." she assured him. "As to your questions, I've been better, but I'll survive thanks to your parents. I have no idea how to thank you for your help. I didn't expect it…" she whispered, touched.

"Hey! Nothing like this!" he exclaimed, seeing the tears, which were filling her eyes. He carefully placed Andy on the ground, and kneeled at her side, brushing the salty drops away with his thumb. "It's nothing, although I can imagine that you were slightly surprised, seeing my mom and dad here!" he winked, and she smiled.

This smile filled him with warmth.

"That's an understatement!" she said playfully. "I was so shocked that I fainted on the doorstep!"

"You fainted because you had a high fever, My Dear." corrected Laura, touching her shoulder to get the girl's attention the moment she placed the tray with desserts on the table. She was really impressed by the way Miss Thomas was dealing with the fact, that she couldn't hear, how well she could communicated and speak.

"Why didn't you tell me, that you feel bad, Sue?" asked the lawyer, when their eyes met again. "I would have come sooner!"

"Because the last time we talked, I felt fine." the girl defended herself. "Besides, you've got responsibilities. I can't take you away from them…"

"It's just work, Sue." Jack said stubbornly. „It will never be more import ant than friendship! You don't have to go through it alone. Friends should help each other. That's what it is about. You know, after all, that I can work at home as well as in the office. It was enough to let me know." he said with slight reproach.

"Forgive me, Jack, I didn't want to impose myself upon you. Besides, I was managing…" she mumbled quietly.

"You and your stubbornness, Sue!" he moaned in disbelief. "I know that you want to be independent, but you don't have to pretend you're a Wonder Woman! Asking someone to help isn't going to mean that you're weak. I would never think like this. Secondly, if not me, you could call Crash. He's had chickenpox before and he would surely help."

"I had also had it, and look at me!" the blonde remarked ironically. "Oh God!" she moaned. "I'll make you sick, too!" she exclaimed, terrified. „I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

„Calm down, Girl." smiled Samuel, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. "We'll be fine. We're vaccinated regularly, and Jack, just like you, had chickenpox twice. I don't think he'll be stuck by this lightning for the third time!" the older man said happily and winked teasingly. Now she knew, who Sparky inherited the legendary wink, which made a lot of women's knees weaken, after. Actually, she wasn't immune to it, either…

"But…"

"No 'buts'!" the brunet interrupted. "You need me, so here I am and will stay for as long as it's needed. I will sleep on this couch." he decided, not waiting for an invitation.

"But Jack! Your parents!" opposed the girl. "You can't neglect them like this! You see each other so rarely!" she continued.

"Sam and I are going home tomorrow, My Dear." spoke Laura, giving her the plate with a cinnamon roll, which's smell made her mouth fill with saliva.

"Even if, you still have some time to spend together." she said. "I won't let you waste it, Jack!" she said insistently. "I appreciate your help. I really do. I'll feel bad, though, knowing that you're here and your parents are alone in your house. It can't be like this!" she argued. "If you insist…" she added, seeing his determined look. "… we'll happily welcome you tomorrow, when Laura and Sam fly back to Wisconsin, although I suspect, that your enthusiasm will fade after a night spent on the couch. It's not very comfortable for someone with your posture." she remarked.

"Don't you worry about this, Miss Thomas. I've slept in worse conditions, when I was a scout!" he assured her.

"And you were half as tall as you're now, Hudson." she said. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." she added and subconsciously scratched her head.

"Sue! Don't do this, because it will leave scars!" the brunet spoke quickly, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, but this rash is starting to drive me nuts." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Then it's time for a bath." decided Mrs. Hudson. "Do you have a potassium permanganate, Sue?" she asked and the blonde nodded. "Then the moment you finish eating, go take a bath with it. It will do you good, Child."

When Jack heard the suggestion, he felt warmth spread in his body. He didn't know why, but there were suddenly imagines in his mind, which shouldn't be there, if they concern his best friends. So, with all his strength he pushed the fantasies away, before someone would understand why he suddenly drifted off.

"But I have to clean after dinner, take care of Andrew! I used enough of your good will…" protested the secretary.

"Don't say such stupid things, My Dear." smiled Mrs. Hudson. "It's us, who offered to help you, so please, accept it and don't worry about anything. You've got us tomorrow, and Jack will support you starting tomorrow, since you insist. So, finish your desert and go to the bath. And don't scratch or I'll make you put on the kitchen gloves!" she warned happily, handing her son a plate of lasagne and placing a smaller one with the dessert right next to it.

"Yes, Mom!" the girl mumbled with a pretended sarcasm.

"Who knows? Maybe one day?" giggled the older woman, and Sue's eyes widened, while she blushed.

Jack didn't look better, when he choked on his dinner and spoke:

"Mom!"

He was completely embarrassed by this comment and so was Sue, obviously, because she didn't know what to do with her eyes.

"Sue and I are friends!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm really happy with it, Darling…" his mother winked. "After all, it's no secret that friendship and sex are the most important components of a good marriage…" she added discreetly, making sure that Sue wasn't going to see those last words. She didn't want to make her embarrassed, but she decided, that it wasn't going to bring any harm to plant the seeds of a future in her son's mind. She wasn't blind. She could see his admiration for the blonde, although he denied that it was something more, or he still didn't accept it. She needed to point him in the right direction, then, if she wanted him to find happiness again. Sue could give it to him. Laura was certain about it.

It was a good thing that a poor guy didn't have anything in his mouth, because it would be a disaster, when he heard her.

"Mom!" he whined, shocked. "It's TMI!"

"TMI?" Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Too Much Information!" he mumbled and Samuel laughed.

"Son…" he spoke happily. "And why do you think we're together for forty five years and have four children!" he winked teasingly, making the colour on his son's face deepen.

"Save me the details, please!" he answered, and when Sue sent him a questioning look, he added. "My parents are jesters!"

Her gaze was doubtful, but she didn't say anything. She just thanked God, when her son and Levi focused the adults' whole attention on themselves, playing on the floor. Andy was obviously starting to recover and it could be seen with every passing minute. His pranks unloaded the tension, which was very uncomfortable for her and Jack, and the rest of the afternoon and evening passed in a normal atmosphere. They were still teasing each other, but without uncomfortable remarks.

Before the Hudsons said goodbye and left (Andy was already sleeping after a few hours of fun with Sparky, Sam and the dog), Jack said:

"Have I mentioned, that I fired the temporary secretary, Sue?"

"No." she denied. "Was she really that bad?" she asked curiously, and the lawyer, frustrated by the memory of the person, said:

"Do you remember when I told you about Arlene, my ex-wife's secretary?"

"I do." the blonde confirmed.

"So, they are both hellish creatures." he summarised.

"Poor you! What are you going to do now?" she reassuringly patted him with her hand, which he covered with his own.

"That's simple… I'll wait for you." he answered.

When Sue smiled radiantly, he thought, that it was worth to wait for someone like this even till the end of the world. It was a good thing that he didn't have to. He had her in his life and thanks to this, he felt a really lucky man.

"_I'm so lucky, that I've found her!"_ he thought.

This night, when they were going to sleep, for the first time he dreamed about her the same way Sue dreamed about him.

-xox-

It was undeniable, that the day started strangely, but if Miss Thomas was supposed to be honest with herself, it was one of the best in her life. She met amazing people, she felt accepted again. Jack came…

What could she want more?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Hello Guest#1!_ ;p _Seriously, **Fellik**, I'm glad you're still with us! You like it? I'm glad!_ :)

* * *

><p>19.<p>

As much as Jack Hudson loved his parents, he was happy that they went home. He didn't know how much more time he would be able to cope with his mother's suggestions about him and Sue, which she kept making from the early morning of the day, when she left. A comment here, a word there… Nothing direct, but he wasn't stupid enough not to see, what Mrs. Laura "Matchmaker" Hudson wanted to accomplish. It seemed that she saw Sue as her next daughter-in-law, not caring about the fact, that they were just friends.

"_Friendship and sex are the most important components of a good marriage."_ he remembered his mother's words and blushed deeply.

Sue was beautiful. He didn't have doubts about it, but he has never thought about her In THIS category before. Now he shouldn't either, still…

"Damn!" he mumbled, daydreaming once again. He was catching himself doing that more and more often, since the moment he heard his mother's 'advice'. "I can't think about her like this! She's my best friend and I won't ruin what we have because I'm attracted to her!" he reprimanded himself while he was shaving.

He's been aware that she was an attractive woman since the very first day. She was a combination of inner and outer beauty, innocence and sensuality at the same time. Still, she was his subordinate, and it meant prohibition for any naughty thoughts. Not to mention, that he has just gotten a divorce and wasn't eager to start another romance, so despite admiring her, he didn't let his thoughts get too far.

Her friendship turned out to be a gift from God, his redemption. He has never been friends with women before, not the way he was with her. He could tell her everything, he could be himself. He wouldn't risk losing it for anything, but it didn't mean that the visions completely disappeared.

Just on the previous night, before his parents left, he dreamt about her and it was a rather ridiculous dream…

_It was a night, dark and quiet… They were both in some sort of an office. He was her boss and she was his secretary, although it was all a lie. They were just pretending because (my goodness!) they were working in the FBI, and were now undercover, infiltrating some law-office. _

_He remembered what they were dressed in with details: he was wearing one of his best Armani suits, white shirt and gold tie; she was wearing a very nice, red sweater, the sight of which on her body definitely made his heart beat faster, and dark pants, accenting the curves of her figure. _

_They were looking for something in the computer, when suddenly, the secretary of the suspect appeared in the office and started to walk in the direction of the room they were in. He knew, that if she catches them, they will be in trouble. So, he did the first thing, which came to his mind so they weren't going to be compromised – he kissed Sue, making the woman think, that he had an affair with his assistant. What he didn't foresee, however, was his reaction to this kiss…_

_Sue's lips were soft and sweet as a honey, nectar, ambrosia. When he tasted them, he immediately wanted more, needed more. She was like a drug – addicting, but he wouldn't have anything against taking this sweet heroin till the end of his life. For a short moment, he got completely lost in her, especially that she responded with an equal passion, what was surprising because she was usually shy about those things, or one could even say conservative. That night, however, he discovered a fire inside her and was fascinated. He was on fire during this sensual pleasure. He was burning…_

_In theory, this kiss was supposed to be a diversion and became something more. He has never tasted such sweetness and knew, that in the future, he could only get it with Sue. That night, she ruined him for other women._

_With this one caress of her lips…_

He didn't know, what happened later, he woke up aflame and, actually… insatiable. Would her lips be so sweet, so addicting in reality? He wouldn't admit to anyone, that he wondered about it taking a cold shower, his first one for a lot of years. And to think, that it wasn't even a normal erotic dream! It reminded him more of an alternate universe, than a fantasy.

It wasn't like he didn't imagine himself in the role of an FBI or CIA super agent, when he was a child. Undercover missions and those things were a dream of every boy (this, or being a fire fighter). He has never imagined, though, that an undercover operation could be so pleasant! On the other hand, it was a time when he used to think that girls were horrible, so… Still, it would be quite interesting to lead such life, especially if he had such missions in perspective! Actually, if he hadn't dated Allie, hadn't gotten engaged and allowed her to convince him to her vision of their future, who knows? Maybe he would have really joined the FBI or police. Would Sue appear in his life then? What were the chances of meeting in such a job, especially considering her deafness? He's never had for these forces to employ people with a similar problem, so he thought that he probably wouldn't like to lead a life without his best friend. How gloomy and lonely it would be…

When he cooled off a little and drank his morning coffee, he called John telling him, that he was going to work at home for a few days and he could be caught on his cell phone. Then, he packed a bag, laptop and briefcase with case files, which he packed to his car along with his parents' luggage, and took them to the airport. Goodbye was warm and touching, but also full of relief. Without his mother's playful suggestions, he had a bigger chance of controlling himself, his thoughts and reactions, what wasn't so easy after a night show, because despite the fact that his mind was telling one thing, his heart and body whispered something completely different.

Going to Sue and Andy, he felt his heart beat faster and faster. What was worse, he couldn't control it! His mother's suggestion woke something inside him, what he wasn't ready for, feelings, which he couldn't face yet, and this dream reminded him, that there was a beautiful, attractive woman hiding under the layer of a best friend, and he wasn't indifferent to her.

"Perhaps I should start to date again?" he murmured desperately. "Perhaps another girl would make me stop thinking about Sue THIS way? Or maybe it's just a passing fascination, caused by my mom's remarks and it will pass, when there will be nobody to make them?"

He knew that he was deceiving himself. He subconsciously knew that, but how could he accept the truth, when it could endanger the only important thing in his life – the best, deepest friendship of all?

"_What should I do?"_ he thought. _"What to do? What if she doesn't feel the same? __What if she sees me only as a friend, not as a man, who she could be with? _She's been through so much…" he whispered. "It's a miracle, that she started to trust another man after another had hurt her, that she gave such a privilege to him. How can I risk what we have, if I can lose her if she doesn't share my feelings?"

Not being able to see her and her son was something he didn't even want to think about. He got used to them, they were a part of himself. An integral part. Of course, if by some miracle, it turned out that he could get her love, he would gain even more, they would both become even more important people in his life, but he was afraid of rejection and loss. He was afraid of the loneliness, which he would fall into again, if they weren't at his side.

He was a coward. He knew that, but perhaps it was for the best…

When she opened the door, so tired and weak, he was happy that he actually decided to work away from the office. Sue needed him, whether she would said that out-loud or not, and he planned to be with her as long as it would be needed.

"Hi! How do you feel today, Sue?" he asked, when he stepped into her apartment, placing his luggage next to the wardrobe.

"Not bad." she said and signed at the same time. Lately, he was getting more and more intrigued by her first language, ASL, and he tried to mimic some of the signs, although it didn't always go well. He was ashamed to admit, but he's never been much of a linguist and it was a miracle that he managed to master Latin, which was so important in his profession. Still, he promised himself that he would try to get to know this part of her and her world. Why should she be the only one adjusting to the hearing people? She deserved more. "I'm sure you've got more important things on your mind, than your sick secretary and her son. I'll understand if…"

„If you finished, Sue, let me tell you something." he said with a smile, placing a finger on her lips. "First of all, being here, with you, has never been a sacrifice for me, but a pleasure, which I can't say no about to myself. I like to be here. Your company is better than any other entertainment and I wouldn't exchange it for anything. Secondly, I've already told you that this is what friends are for. I'm here with you that I want to, so stop feeling guilty and let me help you. For a change, let someone take care of you this one time, OK?" he signed at the end, really touching her.

She didn't know herself, where did she get the courage from, but she simply needed to hug him!

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear, when he hugged her back. "I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Hudson moped her away enough, so she could see his lips and making sure that she was looking at them, he said gently:

"You're very welcome."

He didn't release her from his mind, though. He couldn't. It felt so good to hold her. She matched him so fell, like a congruent piece of puzzle…

He was looking at her, and couldn't take his eyes away from her delicate face, tired, but still beautiful.

And those lips… How much he wanted to find out if they were truly as sweet as the one, which belonged to Sue from his dream…

She was looking at him, too, also hypnotised, but she was drawn to his eyes – deep, dark, but still warm as no others.

Time was passing and they were standing without a move, and they would probably continue if it wasn't for Andy and Levi, or…

But the blonde angel and his furry companion had enough of lack of the attention, so they came to greet their idol.

The moment finished, but the memory of this moment remained in the hearts of both, engraved there forever.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Welcome,Joy10. I'm glad you like it! _

_F__ellik92, cheliosfan - what can I say? Thanks!_

_As it is Pati/Zoja's favourite chapter in the whole story, I would like to give her a special dedication and once again say thank you for the effort of translating this story to English. _

20.

„Jack?"

„Yes, Munchkin?" spoke the brunet, who was tucking in the boy, who was lying on the bed.

His mom was taking a bath to soothe the results of the annoying rash, which has been torturing her for a few days. It was a routine, which they have both worked out since Jack "moved in". At first, the breakfast eaten together, then tidying, playtime, Andrew's and Sue's nap, during which he was working on a case. Then a dinner, quick washing the dishes, some more playtime or watching TV together until the evening. Then, they were eating supper together, and then he bathed the boy, while Sue loaded the dishwasher, and tucked him in, while she was taking a relaxing bath.

When she was walking out of the bathroom, usually in a fresh pyjama, she went to her son's bedroom and kissed him goodnight. There was something more in this routine, though…

„Read to me." asked Andy, pleadingly looking at him with his innocent eyes and pointed to the book, lying on the bedside table. He loved the stories, which were inside. Sue often read to him, but now, when she was weak, Jack was doing it instead of her, so she wasn't going to strain her eyes. Besides, he really liked doing it because he always received a hug for it.

"_If I had a son, I'd want him to be similar to Andy."_ he thought in such moments. He loved his child, although he wasn't his, but it was simply impossible not to love this little angel.

"Of course I'll read to you, Munchkin." he smiled, taking the book into his hands and sitting at the bed, so his back was resting against the headboard. Andrew immediately snuggled to his side, impatiently awaiting another story. "Which story do you want to hear today?" he asked gently, caressing his head.

"'Bambi'" the three-year-old stated. "Me want 'Bambi'."

"You should say 'I want', Andy." Jack corrected him.

"I want "Bambi"." the boy repeated. "Please." he added politely, signing at the same time.

It was amazing, that he was just three and good manners could already be seen in him. It didn't seem like it should be something strange, though. He had his mom as an example, and Sue was well-mannered and very polite.

"Then we'll read "Bambi"." smiled Hudson, opening the book on the right page and starting to read.

Somewhere in the middle, the boy's eyes started to get heavy, but he was fighting the fatigue, waiting not only for the end of the story, but also for a kiss from his mom, who was going to come to him in a minute.

"Jack…" he said drowsily, interrupting the man's reading.

"Yes?" the brunet looked down with a warm smile on his face.

"Who is a daddy?" asked the boy, who often heard this word in a story, but he wasn't sure about its meaning.

Hudson was dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly recovered and decided to answer as well as he could. He suspected that Andy has never asked Sue about it, or anyone else for that matter.

"Daddy?" he spoke. "Daddy is a person, who, like mommy, makes kids like you appear in the world." he started slowly. "When it happens, when the child is born, then he loves them just like mommy, takes care of them along with her, plays and teaches a lot of things…"

"Reads?" inquired the blonde angel.

"Reads." nodded Sparky. "Daddy takes kids to the park, to the ZOO and on other trips. He's with them every day, always when they need him. He protects them, listens to them, talks to them. Sometimes scolds, but always for their own good. He hugs them, when they cry, takes care of their injuries, when they have them, and when they suffer, he suffers too, because he loves them very much…"

Before he finished his answer, Andrew's eyes were closed, and his breathing calm and regular. The boy fell asleep and Jack carefully placed him on the pillows, covering with the duvet.

"It was beautiful, what you said about fathers." he heard Sue's quiet voice behind him, and realised that she must have been watching them for a moment, unnoticed.

Her heart swelled at the sight and she couldn't force herself to interrupt the tender moment between her son and best friend.

She wasn't surprised by Andy's question. She expected it in the future, because as much as until now, he was completely indifferent to father's existence, since he didn't have him and didn't understand what it was to have him, he was getting older and curious. He was entering the phase of constantly asking questions and looking for answers, and this time he chose Jack to be his teacher. And the man was perfect in this role, and the blonde couldn't get over the fact, that he didn't have his own children. He would be a wonderful father…

Sparky blushed.

„Thank you, Sue." he said, when she approached the bed and in result, also him. "He caught me by surprise, but I just said what I feel about this topic. It's the way my own father was, when I was a child, and I would like to believe that I would be as good dad as he was, if I had children."

"I don't have doubts about it, Jack." she assured him. "You'd be a perfect dad an every child of yours will be happy to have you. I only regret that Andy didn't have a chance to see what it's like to have a dad…" she whispered sadly.

"Hey…" he said, as quiet as she did, touching her cheek. "Don't think about it, Sue. You won't change the past. Andy is a happy, loved child and it's the most important thing." he spoke affectionately.

"You're right." she sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. Sometimes I really wish that he was born under different circumstances, that he had a dad like other kids. My little boy deserves it." she confessed.

"As I said, you won't change the past, Sue." the brunet repeated. "Obviously, it's the way it was supposed to be. Andrew do have a father-figure in his life. He's got me and Crash."

he reminded. „As for now, we'll try to give him the support the dad should. At least until the moment, when you meet someone, who will fall in love with both of you, who will love him the way he deserves it." he added, happy that she couldn't hear the way his voice broke a little at the sole thought of it.

"I don't think it's going to happen, Jack." she said quietly. "Who would want a single, deaf mother with a child, not to mention with a traumatic past?" she asked. "It's too big of a burden and not everybody is ready to take it upon themselves. Besides…" she added, uncertainly. "… I don't know if I'm ready to… you know… I've always thought that my first time… that I'll be a wife, but this man changed everything, and I'm afraid that it's never going to be the way it should be. I'm afraid that I won't be able to…"

„Oh, Sue!" it was the brunet's turn to sigh, hugging her gently. "It's a natural fear!" he assured her. "You have a right to feel it, but try to believe, that when the right time comes, it will be alright with the right man. Love will make it happen, Sue, because you should know that love can conquer all." he smiled and she said:

"Has anyone told you, that you're a very clever man, Jack? You always know what to say."

"That's why I am such a good lawyer!" he winked happily and looked at Andrew, who was tossing and turning. "I think he wants a kiss from his mommy." he said. "He didn't get it earlier."

"Because I didn't want to interrupt you, but you're right, Jack." she admitted. "Andy didn't get a goodnight kiss." she spoke with a smile and approached her son, to place the mentioned caress on his forehead. "I love you, Darling." she whispered to him.

"I love you, Mommy…" said Andy, never truly waking up.

When Sue moved away, Jack also kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Munchkin." he whispered.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." he heard and his heart jumped.

"_Oh God!"_ he thought, deeply touched. It was true, that he's always wanted to be a father. He didn't suspect, however, that this one word from this tiny lips will have such power, that it would affect him so much. Not to mention that it was spoken by Andy, a child of the woman, who was so close to him. Nothing was able to truly show, what he felt.

"And I love you, too, Little One." he whispered into his hear. "I always will." he added and adjusting his pillow once again, he moved away and stood next to Sue.

When he looked at her, she had a smile on her face, but nothing indicated that she saw the exchange and Sparky sighed with relief. There was no embarrassment, but it was still done. No matter what was going to happen between him and Andy's mom, he was always going to think about this boy as about his own child and will always be close. It was his son, even if only in his heart.

Wishing Sue good night, when they were standing in front of her bedroom, he still felt his emotions. He suddenly wanted to kiss her again, but he stopped himself, remembering the earlier confession too well. Instead, he just placed a gentle, friendly kiss on top of her head, hugged and watched, how she disappeared in her bedroom.

Sleep didn't come quickly that night. Too many thoughts were crowded in his head. His desires mixed with fear, and the memories from before a few moments. He always felt, that he was losing a lot, when Allie constantly delayed the decision about having kids, but only today he truly understood how empty their marriage was, how shallow without this little person, who would be an expression of their love. He hasn't seen it before, but he and Allison were more of partners in the professional world, than real husband and wife. This relationship, as it turned out, lacked not only the real feelings, but first of all, truly important values.

It was difficult to believe that awareness came with this one, sweet word: daddy.

When he finally managed to fall asleep, his dreams were filled with a vision of a family – a real, loving family.

It probably wasn't needed to say, who was amongst its members…

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **_Thank you Joy10, cheliosfan & Kittiwake!_

_Time for little complications! ^^_

* * *

><p>21.<p>

It was pretty much the last day of Jack's stay at Sue and Andy's house, considering the fact that they both felt quite good and there was no need for the brunet to still help them. Andy was ready to go play with his friends again, although he adored Hudson and loved to spend time with him. The boy was saddened by the fact, that his grown up idol was returning to his own place, but this bitter disappointment was sweetened a little by the promise, that Jack was going to visit him often and, that the boy would soon be able to once again play with Zoe, his best friend, and see "Uncle Koala", who he thought to be the funniest in the world.

Jack also didn't want to go, but there was no reason to stay longer, so he decided to fully use this day, so the memories, which he was about to create, would be enough for a long time. He used to them, to the fact, that somebody was waiting for him when he was returning home. Living with these two, he quickly learnt to once again organize the time between work and home. It was a fact, that recently worked mostly from this place, but he wasn't there twenty four hours a day, because he needed to appear in the court every now and then. When he wasn't fighting his opponents in the courtroom, though, he was preparing for those battles in the house, usually after Andy had gone to sleep. Then, Jack usually sat in the kitchen with a mug of a good coffee, and more often than not in the company of Sue, who he discussed the aspects of defending the client.

The girl could learn quite a lot from him then, but it sometimes turned out that after looking at it, she sometimes got a new, good idea, which he could later use during the trial. She had an instinct, a rare gift, which a lot of lawyers could be jealous about, and it made Hudson admire her even more, especially that Miss Thomas was just beginning her adventure in the world of paragraphs.

One way or another, this last morning seemed a little rainy and Jack decided to do something, what would brighten the dark clouds over their heads at least a little. As much as he couldn't really cook (he was a master at ordering the meals from restaurant, what Sue watched with a scolding look and what he justified saying: "That's what I have money for, to use it!"), he was quite good at breakfast and his pancakes were heavenly.

"What are do doing that they're so light and fluffy?" asked Sue quite often, and he just smiled mischievously and responded:

"It's the Hudson family secret and only known by the Hudsons. You would have to become one of us, so I could tell you this secret!" he added, winking.

This words made the blonde blush, and her colour wasn't any less red than the one on his cheeks, after he understood how she could read it. However, when he thought about it for a little bit more time, he could imagine her as his wife. Sue would surely be much better than his ex, because she honoured completely different values, values, which he forgot about for some time thanks to Allie. Sue knew, what was important in life, and even though the career was important for her, it has never been on the first place amongst the things, which she truly cared about. This honour belonged to her family, her son, her relatives and Hudson thought that it was exactly how it was supposed to be. Success wasn't everything. There had to be someone to share it with and although he probably shouldn't, he would eagerly share his own with her – with Sue Thomas… if, of course, he wasn't such a huge coward.

He was just thinking what to prepare for his favourite duo, when a half of it, still sleepy and a little giddy, came to the kitchen and wrapped their arms around his legs from behind, mumbling:

"Hi, Daddy."

Jackson grinned widely, turning carefully and kneeled down to hug his favourite child.

"Hi, Munchkin!" he winked happily and tousled Andy's golden hair. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Uhuh…" was everything the young Thomas gave as a confirmation.

"Are you hungry?" the man inquired, and the boy confirmed in the same way, also nodding his head.

"Uhuh…"

"You're not very talkative today, are you, Andy?" Hudson laughed, amused by the boy.

"Hungry…" mumbled the little angel.

"Hungry, you say?" spoke Jack. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Panpakes…" was what the lawyer heard as an answer and shook his head.

"Pancakes were yesterday, Buddy. Maybe something else?" he suggested instead. "Scrambled eggs, or a toast?"

"I no like scrambled eggs." winced Andrew.

"We say "I don't like", Andy." the brunet gently corrected him, and added: "Then, you can have a toast with jelly and peanut butter or flakes. What do you prefer?"

"Toast." answered Andy. „Your toasts are good, Daddy." he praised, and when Jack grinned, he added: "Not as good as mommy's, but better than grandma's."

Hudson moaned theatrically.

"You truly hurt my feelings, Young Man!" he said playfully. "At least I didn't land on the very end of the toasts' list, because I have no idea what I'd do!"

The boy giggled.

"I love you, Daddy." he said with the children's honestly and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek, which made the lawyer's heart swell.

"And I love you, Munchkin." he spoke and hugged him, kissed his forehead and tickled, making the boy giggle again.

When Andy finally stopped laughing, Jack helped him sit behind the table and quickly prepared three servings of toasts, two coffees and a juice, knowing that Sue should soon appear in the kitchen.

Actually, it was intriguing, why she hasn't done it yet, because she usually got up early, even when she was sick. At first he thought that she might have overslept a little, but when the breakfast started to cool, and she still didn't appear, he started to worry. Not to mention that Levi started to desperately scratch at the bedroom's door, trying to get out, and Hudson decided that it was time to act. He needed to check what was happening to the blonde, and it meant walking into her room, and doing it without invitation.

When he heard a worrying sound, after he approached the door, he didn't even knock. He just ordered Andy to stay in the living room and wait, while he stormed into the bedroom himself and stood dumbfounded for a moment.

Sue was lying on the bed and squirming, obviously trying not to scream because of the pain. She was sweaty, pale and it took him just a second, to get to the lying girl's side, when he finally recovered from the initial shock.

"Sue, Sweetheart? What's happening?" he asked, worried, not thinking about the fact, what a tender word he used.

Luckily, she seemed not to notice it either, or she simply didn't have strength to comment it? In response, she only whispered in a weak voice:

"Hurts…"

"Where does it hurt?" he continued to ask, so he could at least try to know the symptoms before he would call for an ambulance.

"Here…" she said quietly, desperately squeezing the area around her right hip.

"Damn it!" he mumbled. "It can be everything, from food poisoning to appendix. Did you vomit? Do you feel nauseous?" he inquired quickly.

„A little, during the night." she admitted and he cursed quietly, scolding himself in his soul, that he didn't hear her. "Darling, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked softly. "Well…" he added, seeing her eyes, full of sadness. "I'm calling for the doctor." he said, but then decided: "Or not. I'll take you to the hospital myself, because God knows how long is it going to take for the ambulance to get here." he said. "Will you manage to get dressed, Sue?" he asked.

"I think so…" she said, uncertainly. "Jack… Andy…" she added.

"I'll dress him quickly and he'll come with us." stated Hudson. "Should I give you anything?"

"Track-suit, underwear…" she mumbled in pain, blushing at the thought that Sparky was going to see her underwear.

Even if the content of the drawer with her underwear made an impression on him (and it did, and not a small one, because she had quite a few sexy things for such a conservative girl), then he cleverly didn't let her know about it, just quickly gave her what was needed and hurried to get Andrew ready to go, what took him no more than two minutes, because the boy has already started to get dressed, subconsciously sensing that he should. He only had troubles with pants and shoes, but Jack took care of it, sitting the boy on the couch in the living room, and returned to Sue.

The girl was currently struggling with her own pants, when he entered, and even if perhaps he shouldn't have, he took matters into his own hands because of the pain and helped her a little. To hell with modesty, when there was pain!

When she was generally ready, he took her purse and carefully lifted the girl off the ground (she protested again, but he ignored it). On his way, Jack took his own wallet, phone and keys, so all what was left was to go to the car. It took them about two minutes, because a kind neighbour offered to take Andy, while Jack was carrying Sue. Only Levi stayed at home, despite the fact that he wanted to go with them. Jack didn't have time to take care also about him, and thought that he'll later ask Crash to take him for a walk or something. Sue's health was the most important now.

The journey to the hospital took him about twenty minutes and probably a penalty for driving too fast, but Hudson didn't really care about it. Bobby would discreetly take care of it, when he would find out the reason. The brunet was sure about it.

It was a huge luck for all three of them, that the hospital wasn't crowded and the doctor came rather quickly. The worse thing was, that it turned out to really be the appendix and Sue needed to be immediately taken to the operation theatre.

"Don't worry, though!" assured the surgeon. "Miss Thomas is in good hands, and if everything goes well, she won't even need a classic surgery. Instead, we'll perform a laparoscopic appendectomy, what will leave smaller scars and allow the patient to return home quicker." he said. "It's a good thing you brought her before the perforation, because it would be bad. You saved your fiancée's life, Mr. Hudson." stated the doctor, and Jack didn't correct him knowing, that if he wanted to find out something about her health later, he needed to continue the act. Besides, this situation made him think…

The surgery lasted about two hours. During that time, the brunet sat in the waiting room with worried Andy at his side. He made just two quick phone calls – one to the Mannings with the news, and one to take leave at work. There was no way he was going to return to the office for the next two weeks, as he needed to take care of Sue. He also talked to John Kendall about her leave, informing him about the reasons for their extending absence.

His boss didn't comment Hudson's commitment to his secretary's matters. For some time now he sensed, that they were closer than the usual professional duet and, if he was to be honest, he didn't mind it at all. His protégé needed someone like Sue, and the girl also deserved at least a bit of happiness for her good heart, hard work and generally everything.

So, there was no problems with their leaves, and all there was left was to wait for the surgery to end. Hudson was doing it, trying to calm Andrew down, as the boy was very stressed, and also himself. He decided to think positively. He generally thought a lot…

When Sue opened her eyes a few hours after the surgery, he was sitting at her side, holding her hand, while Andrew slept on his knees.

"Hi, Sue." he smiled with relief, meeting her slightly foggy, but already conscious gaze.

"Jack…" the blonde smiled back, although it was still a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" he immediately asked. "Should I call for the doctor?"

"It's better, but I'm tired because of the medicine." she spoke.

"Then sleep, Honey." he said, and then added: "Sue…"

"Yes, Jack?" she responded sleepily.

"I think that the way it is now, it should be permanent." he said quietly. "You, me, Andy... together."

"Ok." she only murmured and a while later, she was already asleep again.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thank you, **Rebanut!** :)

* * *

><p>22.<p>

Now he was already certain, that she didn't really „hear", what he said to her then, in the hospital, sitting at her side, when she woke up after the surgery. Four days passed and Sue didn't say one word about them living together, about their life together. True, that she wasn't correcting the nurses or doctors, when they called Jack her fiancé (she was blushing so adorably then, though, that he could feel his heart skip a beat), but Hudson suspected that she did it mostly because of the visiting at the hospital and formalities, which she didn't really feel like thinking about, worrying how he and Andy were managing on their own.

Nobody could deny that Tara and Bobby helped a lot, mainly when it came to meals and taking care of the boy, when the brunet was in the court or in the hospital for a longer time. Jack and Sue agreed, that it wasn't a place for such a small child and allowed him only short visits, so he wasn't going to encounter any viruses or bacteria, a lot of which were present in the building. Even Levi was staying at home, although he was very sad because of it.

Nevertheless, this fact didn't make the blonde secretary worry any less, as she would be calm only when she would be able to keep an eye on both of them twenty four hours a day.

Ah, this maternal instinct…

One way or another, four days passed, Sue was being released home, because her stitches were healing very nice and as for now, there was no complication, and they didn't return to the conversation about his "proposal" and he didn't really know, how to start it again, because the earlier uncertainty and shyness arrived back.

He wanted to be with her. He WAS sure about that. She became important to him, although she didn't really try to do that, and he didn't look for anyone to share his life with himself. Moving to D.C. he was convinced, that he was never going to think about this whole marriage thing again, but Sue chanced everything, she changed him, for the better of course, not to mention his life. And, there was Andy… He loved this kid like his own flesh and blood, how could you not love him anyway? It was enough for him to look at you with those big, dark eyes (a strange contrast – dark eyes and light blonde hair, but when it came to this little angel and his mom it worked, quite phenomenally even), and you were already gone. Also, Andrew was so sensitive, smart and emotional as no other boy, who Hudson encountered, and maybe even more than a lot of girls. He was cute, loving and he was capable of brightening up even the darkest day. And when he called him "Daddy", Hudson was simply melting.

It wasn't a surprise, that he fell in love with both – mother and son. They filled the emptiness in his existence, which he thought would forever become empty. They completed him…

So why he was afraid of bringing up this topic again? Why couldn't he make himself to ask Sue once again if she would like to be with him, if she would let him acknowledge Andy as his son in the official way? When he was trying, his tongue was twisting, hands sweat and everything generally turned a wrong way. Damn, he was a lawyer! An excellent one! So when did his talent to speak go? Why was he turning into a blabbering idiot, he didn't know himself.

Perhaps he should try in Sue's apartment, which was his home for some time now. Maybe when there wasn't going to be so many people around, he'll manage to do it and propose a common future once again?

He didn't want to be alone anymore, not without them. He only needed to find courage and pray for Sue not to immediately order him to pack his things. No matter what, he didn't really show her that he was interested. He didn't even invite her for a date, yet. And they didn't know each other for a long time… On the other hand, he knew Allie for most of his life and how did it finish? Time wasn't that essential. It was a fact, that they were friends (and for now only friends), what was deciding. Jack didn't flirt with her before, at least not seriously, more teasingly. Sometimes a moment was enough for him to want more. This one moment, when she was on the verge of death, made Hudson decide to spend the rest of his life at her side.

"Get a grip on yourself, man!" he muttered, when he was driving to get Sue from the University Hospital.

In the morning, he filled the fridge, cleaned the apartment and when he was leaving, Andy, Tara and Zoe were preparing a greeting banner for her (Bobby was at work, but he assured that he would come later to say hi). Jack even did the laundry the day before (Yes, he was able to use washing machine and dryer, and even the dishwasher! He wasn't that useless at home!), because when he was taking Andrew to the park, they usually came back quite dirty, and there were quite a few things waiting to be cleaned. He didn't want Sue to think that they weren't managing. She should focus on recovery, instead of worrying about them. Besides, looking good in her eyes wasn't going to hurt, right?

Right in front of the door to her room he wiped his hands against his jeans. It didn't really look elegantly, true, but what could he do about the fact that he was nervous?

Coming in, he summoned a small smile onto his face, and the moment he met her eyes, he grinned.

"Hi." he said and signed at the same time.

For some time he was discreetly observing her first language and tried to learn it, although it wasn't easy. He learnt the ASL alphabet quite quickly, using an internet course, but the truth was that the rest was scaring him a little. He didn't intend to give up, though. ASL was a part of Sue, her world. If he wanted to share it with her, like she was sharing his world, he needed to get to know it as best as possible.

"Everything ready?" he asked, when she also greeted him. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah." nodded Miss Thomas. „I've got my release and instructions. I only need to make an appointment for the stitches to be taken out in a week." she answered.

"Let's not waste time, then!" he said happily. "The sooner we deal with it, the sooner you'll be at home." he added, taking her bag.

As if it was today, he remembered packing it. He remembered its content and he blushed a little at the memory of her underwear, and he hoped that she didn't notice.

"I can't wait!" Sue enthusiastically admitted.

She was still hurting after the surgery. She needed to take antithrombotic medicine (injections, which the nurse taught her to do herself), painkillers and not to carry weight, but she was ready for anything only to leave this place. Yes, she had a good care here, but hospital wasn't a house, no matter how good it was…

"Did they give you some tablets o a prescription?" he continued to inquire. "We can stop at the pharmacy on the way home."

"I have them in my bag. We can go straight home." the blonde said. "I missed Andy so much, that I don't think about anything else!" she confessed.

"Only Andrew?" Jack asked insinuatingly, and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, not only him." she immediately denied and added playfully. "There is also Levi!"

Hudson theatrically placed a hand over his heart.

"It hurt, Miss Thomas!" he spoke. "No gratitude for sleepless night, when I was doing what I could to help. It's good to know that you appreciate it so much." he added, and the secretary rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Believe me, Jack. I appreciate you, too." she assured him. "However, if I will say it to you too often, your ego will explode. It's for your good." she said, only to add after a second: If, however, it matters to you so much, then here you go." she said lightly and kissed his cheek. "For everything you've done for us, for me." she whispered shyly. "You saved my life, Jack."

"Then, how Indians say, it belongs to me until you save mine." he said, blushing a little.

"It can take a while, before I will do that." she spoke quietly, shyly.

"When it comes to me, the longer the better, Sue." he assured her, adding: "For a lot of reasons…"

She didn't ask what was their relationship. She didn't have enough courage. The blush on her cheeks allowed him to guess that she understood, what he meant by it. He didn't continue, however, placing a hand on her back and helping her get to the door, he just said:

"Let's go home, Sue.

"Let's go home." she agreed and they left.

An hour later, when they escaped the traffic and reached the house, an enthusiastic "WELCOME HOME!" greeted them the moment they stepped in.

Sue smiled and sighed contently:

"Finally…"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>23.<p>

„What are you doing, Sue?!" exclaimed Jack with panic audible in his voice, when he returned from the bathroom and notice the blonde standing in her small kitchen. For a moment he forgot that she couldn't hear him, as he was standing behind her, but he quickly corrected his mistake, closing the distance between them in three steps, touching her shoulder and repeating the question.

Scared at first, the girl quickly relaxed seeing his face and smiled uncertainly.

"Oh, hi…" she said, her voice slightly uncertain. "I just wanted to drink some water, Jack." she added.

Hudson's gaze was telling her a lot.

"Sue! You should save your strength, rest!" he gently reminded her, with a hint of scolding in his voice, and although it didn't really matter for the blonde, the expression in his eyes made her feel guilty, when he added: "You could have just shout. I would bring you anything you need."

"I know, but you were in the bathroom, Jack, and I didn't want to interrupt." answered Miss Thomas. "Besides, the doctor said that I should walk."

"Yes, he did…" the brunet nodded. „… only he said that you shouldn't do that too much, and it's the fourth time I catch you on a trip like this one!" he said, looking at her expressively.

"Be-Because…" the secretary started. "Darn, Jack! I'm bored out of my mind on this couch! I can't just sit and sit there! I need to do something or I'll get crazy!" she finally confessed.

"Aha!" the lawyer called out triumphantly. "So the water is just an excuse!"

"Yes, I admit it is. You got me…" she sighed heavily. "I'm so bored, Jack! Please, let me do something, anything!" she begged.

Under normal circumstances, Andy would be an effective remedy for it, but he was currently attending a pyjama party at Tara and Bobby's, and there was nobody to distract her, especially that Sparky was drowning in the new client's files, and he firmly denied to burden her with work while she was recovering. She needed to relax, rest and generally get healthy.

"I know, Sue. I know how you feel, but you'll make it worse if you overdo it." he said gently. "What will happen to Andy, then… to me?" he asked.

She blushed a little, seeing the last words. During the last few days, since she has returned from the hospital, she has already noticed little personal digressions from him a couple of times. Every now and then, during their conversation Jack added a small suggestion about their "domestic life", or maybe he even flirted with her? And those looks – so tender, so caring… Sue wasn't sure what to think about it, but she couldn't deny that this new… closeness between them, filled her with a nice warmth. She didn't even try to deny in front of herself, that if Jack actually wanted to make their relationship more personal, she wouldn't have anything against it. Was it what he wanted to do, though? He was a good, the best friend, she could ever imagine to have. He dropped everything, when she needed him, although he didn't have to. She wasn't his responsibility, even if they were friends, but he still cared about her the way a husband usually cares about his wife in such situations. God! He even changed her bandages, although she could do it herself and he was so gentle then, so…

His hands were warm, when he was touching her, and she still felt shivers go through her body, the sweet trembling, which she has never experienced before and what she tried to hide from him at any cost. She didn't know if she succeeded. Sometimes it seemed that he knew, that he could feel it. Once, their eyes actually met and she simply drowned in the chocolate depth surrounded by those amazing lashes. She chickened out then, and she broke the sweet torture with an awkward cough, and the magic disappeared.

"_Is everything okay?" he asked then, without a moment of hesitation, and worry appeared in those eyes._

"_Yes, that's nothing." she quickly assured him. "It must have been dust or something." she added, and Hudson raised his eyebrows._

"_Are you suggesting that I didn't do the vacuuming well?" he joked and in that moment, the tension between them became lighter. However, for the rest of the evening, she couldn't get rid of the memory of this moment, even if she wanted to._

Whether she looked for it or not, whether she wanted it or not, Jack settled in her mind, in her heart, slowly becoming an inseparable part of her being.

She has never met such a man before, maybe besides her father. Actually, she was afraid of them since… but there was something inside him, that she didn't feel afraid, quite the contrary – Hudson gave her the feeling of safety, which she didn't experience for a long time.

"We need you, Sue." he continued. "Andy needs you. I need you." he addend, looking at her warmly.

"Jack…" she whispered. "I… thank you."

„For what?" he asked.

„For being here, for…" she answered.

"Where else should I be, Sue?" he smiled and then added shyly: "Besides the fact, that you needed me, that you needed my help, it's the first place, other than my parents' house, that I feel at home, where I feel complete. I want to be here, with you, feel it for as long as it's possible, well, unless you kick me out because I'm here for too long." he spoke with a bit of humour, but inside he was afraid that it could actually happen.

"No, no!" she immediately exclaimed. "You know you're always welcome here. You're a part of our family, Jack!" she immediately assured. "Maybe not in the eyes of the law and other people, but in mine and my son's eyes, you are a part of a family. How could it be any difference, since you've done so much to us, since you're so good for us? You even let Andy call you daddy…" she whispered, blushing. She wasn't sure how to react the first time she saw that. She couldn't make herself correct her son, especially that Jack never protested, and even seemed to like it.

"Because I think about him as about my son." he finally admitted. "I love him like my own child, Sue."

"And he loves you." she spoke quietly. "He's never even been so close to Bobby, and she knows him for practically his whole life. I'm only afraid of what will happen, when you meet someone, decide to start your own family and disappear from his life, breaking his heart…" she mumbled. She didn't have enough courage to admit, that it wouldn't hurt her any less.

"It's not going to happen, Sue." the lawyer assured her. "Besides, I'd never do this to him. I wouldn't let him become so close to me, if I intended to leave him, both of you. I'm here to stay and the longer I think about it, the more convinced I am that it would be the best for all of us, to just take care of it officially…" he finally whispered, gathering the courage.

No matter how he didn't look at it, he might not get a better chance to go back to this "proposition". It was his opportunity. Here and now. He needed to try.

„I-I don't understand, Jack…" she admitted, confused and shocked by what she saw. "You want to adopt him?" she asked. "Why?"

"Adopt, acknowledge?" he smiled again, although a small blush covered his cheeks. "Yes, although I was thinking about a quicker solution, since the process is going to be long and it might take months…" he spoke. "Why do I want to do it? Because I already told you, that I love him, that I consider him my son even if he's not biologically mine, what doesn't matter to me at all. I've always wanted to be a father, and it's my chance, especially that I know, what a wonderful child he is."

"But, Jack…" she was completely speechless, and she was actually at a loss for words, when he told that. Only after a moment, she added: "What do you mean by a "quicker solution"?" she added uncertainly, looking at him.

"_This is the moment!"_ thought the determined brunet. There was no escape now. Since he spoke A, he needed to say B, too. Besides, it was what he wanted. He couldn't run away from it anymore and… he didn't want to. "Sue…" he started, clearing his throat. "I've been thinking a lot about everything, what is happening lately, about the fact, how close we are, how good we feel together, how good I feel with the two of you…" he murmured. "The truth is, that I spend more time here than in my own apartment and it's not because I have to, but because I want to. I love to be with you, with Andy and you. I want for it to last, especially now that he sees me as somebody, who I really want to be. I think it would be the best for the three of us…"

"Woof!" interrupted Levi, who was lying nearby.

"Forgive me, four of us…" Hudson corrected himself. "… it would be the best for us if we stayed together forever, as a family." he confessed. "Think about it yourself…" he continued. "We get along so well. We've lived together for weeks now and can you disagree, that despite all the complications, everything is fine?"

"No…" she only mumbled, shaking her head.

"You see! Why should we give up something so good, when there is no reason to do it?" he reasoned. "You've told me once, that you doubt that you'll ever have a full family, that what you've been through and the fact that you're deaf, work for your disadvantage… It's not true, Sue." he spoke. "For me, it doesn't matter." he assured her. „I wish, I really wish that none of those horrible things happened to you, but we can't change it, and the fact that you can't hear isn't a problem, but a part of you – an amazing woman, who I honestly admire." he said, and a deep blush appeared on her face. "I want to give it to you, Sue. A full family, if only you agree. To you and Andy." he explained. „I want to give you, what the two of you give me: home…" he whispered. "I don't expect anything in return, especially what you're not ready for. I just want to be with you and forever feel this warmth here, inside. I want to have somebody to return home to in the evening, when I leave the office or the court." he talked quietly, but firmly. "I know I surprised you, Sue." he added. "If I should be honest, I surprised myself as well, when I understood it. After what I've been through with Allie, I didn't plan to settle down again, but you appeared in my life and I want it again, more than ever before… I understand that you need some time to think about it, but I'd be very happy if you did me the honour and agreed to become my wife, and allowed me to make Andy my son, officially. I know that I can give you anything you need, give you happiness. Think about it, Sue, when you return to the couch in the moment. That's all I ask for…" he finished, and then carefully led the astonished blonde to the sofa, helped her sit down comfortably and made sure that everything she might want was within her reach, and without taking anymore time, he walked to the kitchen, leaving her with her jaw almost on the floor.  
>There was nothing more he could do. The rest was up to her…<p>

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Cheliosfan,** My dear **Guests**... THANK YOU for those wonderful words of support (*blushing*)!_

_Another word of thanks to **Zoja** for her commitment and hard work on the translation. Big hug, my young Padawan!_ ;)

* * *

><p>24.<p>

She was astonished. It couldn't be described differently. Jack completely shocked her with this marriage proposal. When he mentioned that he wanted for Andy to become his son legally, Sue thought about the adoption. This idea was surprising itself, out of this world even, although she couldn't deny that there was a strong bond connecting him and her son. Adoption, however, seemed a rather extreme idea considering the fact, that Hudson could try to have his own child, his flesh and blood. In the meantime, he not only wanted to be a father for a little boy, who he met not so long ago, her little boy, but as it turned out, also a husband for her! He wanted to be with the two of them, create a family and a real house with them.

She couldn't believe it!

Hundreds, thousands of thoughts were present in her head since he left her on the couch, to think about what they talked about. During this whole time she analysed every word, phrase and even his face expression, when he proposed. She didn't really know what she looked for, what she tried to find. There was one thing she knew for certain – he spoke honestly and obviously from the depth of his heart. She was sure about it, because his eyes, those amazing, dark eyes, couldn't lie. They were the reflection of his soul and the reason, why she was seriously considering this proposition.

She shouldn't do it. Jack deserved more than a relationship with a single mother, burdened with traumatic past, doubting if she would ever be able to trust a man enough to give herself, her body to him. She didn't remember the rape, yes, but she subconsciously felt fear and she didn't know if she would ever get rid of it. How could she do that to him?

It was true, that Jack loved Andy, and Andy adored the man. It was true, that her son needed a father, but would this need justify her taking away the chance to have a real family, to find love, woman without her experience, who would surely happily share his bed and give him children?

Sue didn't deny that she would want to have one more, that she would want to give Andrew a sibling, but she wasn't sure if she was and would ever be ready for what was usually the direct cause of pregnancy.

On the other hand, even if she would find the courage to become one with Jack, how could she know if she wasn't going to disappoint him with her lack of experience, with her body, which wasn't very perfect since he became a mom?

Before IT happened, she had a great body – proportional, athletic but not muscular. She was slim, and even sexy if she should believe the comments, which she sometimes unintentionally spotted. Pregnancy changed her body and even if Sue generally returned to her old size, it still left its marks on her, which were the small stretch marks here and there (very small, although they were huge in her eyes), or breasts, which didn't really have the past firmness.

What if Jack sees her naked and feels regret?

She wasn't an innocent girl, who waited for the wedding night to give her husband her most valuable treasure – her chastity, anymore. She was robbed out of it, her and a man, who she would start a life with in the future. It was him, and just him, who had the right and privilege to make her a woman and mother, as God taught. In the meantime, it was all gone because of one brutal act. How could she give such a profaned shell, which she became, to Jack?

When he proposed, he said that he didn't expect anything, what she wasn't ready for, but he deserved to share a bed with his wife, to make love to her. He was a man after all, and he had his needs. Denying him that would be cruel, no matter how much he would insist, that it doesn't matter.

Also, he deserved for a woman, who he would make love with, to be his equal partner, as willing and engaged in the act as he would be. Eventually, she could close her eyes and lie still, when he would do his thing, but it wouldn't be fair to this wonderful, caring man, whose only desire was to belong to someone, love and be loved.

He said he felt good with them, that they were his home. She didn't doubt it for a moment, because she felt the same way when he was with her, was it enough, however, to take a step forward, which a marriage was?

Andy would surely benefit from it. He would get not only a father, but a full, stable home, full family. Would their home, their family survive, if Sue didn't decide to be Hudson's wife fully? What would happen then with her son, how would he hurt knowing that his parents were unhappy?

"God, help…" whispered the blonde, closing her eyes and praying for an advice, for guidance in this difficult decision.

"_Think about what you can gain, My Child…"_ spoke the quiet voice in her head, showing her the other possible scenario.

With the eyes of her imagination she saw herself, Andy, Jack and Levi happy, smiling, full of energy and happiness. She saw her son, sitting in his father's arms, grinning from ear to ear just because Jack and her were close. She saw their house, their place, which they created together for their family to live comfortably. It wasn't a huge, luxurious palace, but a very cosy place with a small garden, porch and a swing, which they sat on in the evenings, watching sunsets and the night sky, full of stars. She also saw herself – glowing and satisfied with her life, snuggled to her husband's side, stroking the hair of her son, napping on his knees and using the other hand to gently caress her round tummy, which her, their child was growing in. Jack watched her with a gaze full of love, which she could only dream about and whispered words of love every time she looked at him. Could she really have all of it? Did she have a chance for this dream to become reality?

She wanted it. With her whole heart and soul she wanted for it to happen, but did she have a courage to reach for it, and first of all, connect her life to a man, who as nobody else in the world, deserved a perfect wife, partner and lover?

"_It's also his decision, Child…"_ reminded her the voice. _"If he didn't want it, he would never propose it."_

She couldn't deny. It was Jack, who spoke first. It was him, who asked her to let him be a father for her child, her husband. He wasn't a person, who would make such an important decision without thinking about all the pros and cons. He was spontaneous, when he wanted, but never reckless. He had to think it through well, before he opened his mouth and proposed.

So, could she say no, when he evidently wanted to have a future with her? Or maybe she should, to protect him from a huge mistake, which he could regret one day, if their relationship turned out to be a failure.

And, there was also love… Shouldn't it be first and the most important reason, why two people get married?

Sue couldn't deny, that she cared for Hudson. He was wonderful. One in the million. Handsome, charming, good as not many people were. Caring, protective, loving, honest, honourable… The list of his good sides was long, very long. He was her confidant and best friend. She was attracted to him not only physically, but their connection, their closeness, their bond, could it be love? And if it was just a deep friendship, could it turn into something more?

"How can I know, since I've never been in love before?" she whispered to herself.

When she was growing up, there was no place for similar feelings in her life. She was completely focused on fitting into the surrounding world. She learnt to speak, sign, move between the world of the hearing and the world of the deaf. She attended a normal school, worked twice as hard as the others to keep up with the rest. She learnt to play the piano, ice skate and ride a horse, she learnt to live like other people, although she was different than them. Dates weren't for her, especially that boys could be really cruel, when they were finding out about her "defect". Actually, not only them… Besides Judy, she practically didn't have friends, and she lost her under such horrible circumstances, that she blamed herself for this young, unneeded death for a lot of years. How could she ever fall in love, when there was no opportunity to do it and then, when the cruel man…

"_You'll never know until you try…_" spoke the voice again. _"What do you have to lose?"_

"Just my heart." she answered quietly.

"_Then trust it, Child._" the voice whispered and the blonde suddenly felt an unusual, blissful peace, as if everything in her life found the right place.

When she asked Jack to return to the living room an hour later, and he sat opposite to her, looking at her with a mix of waiting, uncertainty and hope, she looked deep into his eyes once again, and then said with a shaking voice:

"Do you know that it's crazy, Jack? Are you aware what you're throwing yourself into asking for my hand? What will the people say, when they find out? What will your family say, when you announce that you intend to acknowledge a child, who isn't your biological child, as yours, that you intend to marry a woman, who is deaf and was a victim of a rape in the past? Is it what your parents would want for you? Is it what they dreamed about for you? What if you'll be disappointed, if our marriage doesn't survive? Are you sure that this is exactly what you want?" she asked slowly.

"Sue…" he answered, taking both of her hands in his, big and warm. "I know that my proposition is very sudden for you, but don't think it's hasty. I've been thinking about it for a very long time, how can our life continue and I'm not naïve enough to believe, that it will all be blissful. No marriage is perfect, but with some effort on both sides, it can be happy and last long. People just need to be honest and talk about the worse moments. They need to seek compromises, support themselves in good and bad situations. I believe that it can work out for us, because we're good friends and don't have secrets before each other. I'll do everything for it to happen, because more than anything in the world I want to be with you, live with you, make what we have – our family – legal." he continued. "Why should I care about other people? Their opinion doesn't matter, because they don't know anything about us anyway. It's just we, who matter, Sue, because it's our life, not theirs." he gently said. "As to my family, my parents… They care about my happiness. It has always been like this and it won't change. They'll fall in love with you and Andy the moment they meet you, because there is no other option, especially that I started to live again and finally found myself with you. I think it's enough reason to welcome you into the family with open arms?" he winked.

"But…" she whispered. "But if we don't fulfill your expectations, Jack? What if I don't fulfill them? What then?" she finished, blushing deeply and Hudson smiled shyly.

"You mean the... umm… physical side of our relationship?" he asked and she nodded, feeling embarrassed. "I told you that I won't insist on anything, what you're not ready for, and I really mean those words. I can wait for as long as you want to, because as much as the physical love is nice, it's not the most important thing in marriage. I know that you're afraid and I'll never do anything, what could hurt you. If you want, we'll be a marriage blanc, Sue. It's your decision and I'll accept any decision you make. We can even have separate bedrooms if it makes you feel comfortable." he suggested.

"But Jack! You've got your needs!" she protested. "Risking celibate, when you can have a normal wife, who you can… you know… with." she mumbled.

"Sex is not everything, Sue." he repeated insistently. "Sometimes just being together gives you more happiness than physical acts. Besides, what does 'normal' mean?" he asked. "For me, you are normal, as you called it, Sue. You're not any different than all the women I know, besides the fact that you've got the biggest and the most gold heart and clear soul, which I have ever seen. You will never, ever disappoint me because I know, what is hidden deep, inside." he gently touched the place, where her heart was beating. "Marry me, Sue. Let me give you happiness to you and Andy. Give us a chance…" he gently convinced. "With God's help, we'll get everything we'll just want together, if only you take the risk and let me take care of you. So, what is your answer going to be?" he asked. "Will you go through life with me and raise Andrew the way he deserved? In a full, loving family?"

„You really want it…" she whispered, unable to believe it.

"I do. The question is, do you want it, too?" he asked.

"If I agree, you need to promise me something, Jack." she said quietly.

"Everything you want." he immediately assured.

"You'll leave me, if you aren't happy, but you'll never disappear from Andy's life… He wouldn't understand…" he heard from her trembling lips.

"It's never going to happen, Sue." he said firmly. "I'll never leave you."

"But…"

"NEVER, Sue!" he signed and almost shouted at the same time. "That's something I promise you today."

"Very well, then. We'll get married, if you really want it, Jack. I'll do everything to be the wife you need. I'll do my best…" she promised.

"Just be yourself." he smiled. "I don't need anything more." he added and hugged her.

It wasn't the most romantic proposal in the world, although Sue deserved it, but the most important thing was that their future was sealed. He could make up for the rest later. He had the rest of his life to do that…

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:** A special thanks to **AgentAussie**, **cheliosfan**, **scifiromance** and **worrybugger** for all wonderful reviews!_

_And now... another chapter. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>25.<p>

It was strange, being in his arms like this, strange but still nice, really nice. When he held her, she surprisingly didn't feel any worries. She didn't flinch, when his hand tenderly stroked her back, as Sue did every time another man touched her. There weren't a lot of them anyway… Besides her brothers and father, the other people, she allowed to do it was her doctor and Bobby, when she got used to him. The touch of the rest, even if unintended, made her feel scared. Jack's touch, on the other hand, turned out to be… natural. She's never felt anything like this before, ever since the beginning of their acquaintance, but now, in his arms, she was simply home. What was more, this thought filled her heart with a real hope for the future. Because if she didn't have the problem with the physical closeness now, then when the times comes, she will not be petrified by fear during her wedding night? Jack, as her husband (or actually a FUTURE husband), had a right to her. He earned the right to make love to his wife, and the truth was that Sue didn't really think about this moment as only about her marriage duty. At least not when it came to this exact man. A part of her actually awaited the moment with a quiet excitement and… curiosity.

Her first sexual experience was horrible, dirty and Miss Thomas thanked God that she couldn't remember this moment, even if it left this fear somewhere deep in her subconscious. With Jack, however, she wanted to feel what it was to become one with another person, to connect with them in the most intimate way possible. Physically she was fully a woman, but she was robbed out of the magical moment, when she should become one thanks to the man, who she chose, loved and married, and the blonde really wished for her future union with Hudson to at least a little compensate (for both of them) the loss, to wipe out what THAT man did.

She really wanted to be a good wife for Jack, a wife, who as him, could enjoy all the aspects of the married life. She wanted to be… normal.

What if, despite this, she wasn't going to be like this?

"You think too much, Sue." spoke the brunet, gently lifting her chin with his finger, so she would look at him.

Holding her close, he practically felt her internal battle, her dilemmas, and he didn't need to be a genius in psychology to understand, what was going around her mind. "Relax. Stop wondering what will happen." he convinced with a soft smile on his face. "We'll cross this bridge, when we reach it. Together." he added, gentry but insistently.

When she didn't answer, just looked at him uncertainly, he continued:

"Sue… I know that what you've been through has really affected your existence, your personality, but I want to tell you that it doesn't change the way I see you, and does not determine my decision." he said. "I want to be with you and Andy. No matter how long it's going to take for us to match. We have our whole lives for that, a lot of years together. I'm patient, Sue." he whispered. "I can wait for you for a very long time, and even if you never feel that you're ready for that kind of intimacy, that's okay. I'm not one of those men, who live for sex and treat their wives as a sexual thing." he said and she blushed. "I respect women. I also respect you. Your comfort and needs are as important to me as mine." he assured and added warmly: "I'm sure that there is a marriage somewhere there, in the world, who doesn't share it and they're still happy and satisfied. If that's God's will, we'll be one of those." he finished, really touching her.

"Jack…" she spoke quietly. "I… You don't deserve something like this, a person with my problems. You're worth so much more!" she protested.

"Sue…" he interrupted softly. „Stop, please! We've already talked about it and I made it clear what I think about it. If you're still worried about it, then I'll tell you what I deserve…" he said with determination in his voice. "I deserve an honest, clever, gentle, good, loving and faithful woman, and it happens that I've found all those traits in the one, who I look at right now. I want to be with you because you're the way you are. I want to be with you, because you're different than the women I know, and especially different than my ex-wife, who showed me just a façade, which we wanted to see for so many years, hiding her true self, while you openly show what is in your heart. I want to be with you…" he continued. „… because you put others in front of you and you're the least selfish person I know. I only regret that we didn't meet earlier, before Allie and I became a couple, before that man hurt you like that... I know, I feel that it would all be different then." he said with a fire in his eyes. "Do you know what I feel, when I look at you?" he asked warmly.

"N-No." she said embarrassed.

"Home, Sue." he answered. "I feel at home when you're next to me." he added. "Funny that I didn't feel this way when I first got married." he smiled, wincing. "Actually, I didn't even think about it, then. Not until I met you. Today I know what it's like and the thought, that it's going to be like this when we get married fills me with wamrth, happiness and peace. I've finally found my place on the Earth, Sue. I won't give it up for anything. A potential celibat is a relatively small price for this feeling." he stated.

"You speak like this now, but you're a man, Jack. You've got your needs and as a wife, I should fulfil them." she whispered, as red as it was only possible. "I owe you that!"

"You don't owe anything to anyone!" the brunet exclaimed. "Don't you understand? You give me more than I could dream about, Sue. You give me everything I need by just being here. The rest are just additions. Be with me. Just be with me. I don't demand anything else, I won't demand anything else. That's something I can promise and I do." he whispered.

For a moment, she didn't say anything. She just watched him with those deep hazel eyes, which found such a deep place in his heart, and then just snuggled to him again and mumbled:

"I still think that you're worth more, Jack, but if it's your will to burden yourself with such a defective good as I am, I can't prevent you. I can only promise, that I'll try my best. For you. For us. For our family."

Hudson sighed heavily, hugged her tightly and made her look into his eyes again.

"For me, you aren't and has never been a defective good, Sue. You'll believe me one day." he said. "Until then, understand that you're the only woman, who I want to be with. You're my woman, even if only on the paper." he added, making her blush deepen.

She felt a warmth in her body, when she saw those words, but because of her shyness she wasn't able to answer. So she just hid the burning face in the crook of his neck and felt relieved, when Jack hugged her again.

Soon after he started to shake strangely, so she curiously looked up and saw his smiling face.

He was laughing.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I have just imagined our parents' faces, when we tell them about the wedding." he said playfully.

"Oi!" the blonde moaned, thinking about the reaction of her mother and the rest of the family, but it was just a moment later that she started laughing as well.

One thing was certain, it was going to be a very interesting conversation…

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** Once again, thank you **Joy10,** **AgentAussie** & **scifiromance**._

_Ready for more? :)_

* * *

><p>26.<p>

„Go with me to Wisconsin this weekend." he suggested that night, when they were eating dinner in her small apartment. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the family, we'll announce our engagement and on the next day, we can go to your parents, Sue, and do the same. I would really like to meet you before I join the family!" he winked playfully and Andy, although he didn't really know what it was all about, giggled sweetly. His mom's cheeks, on the other hand, were covered with a sweet blush at the sole sight of the word starting with the "e". Actually, until that very moment it didn't really reach her that she was an engaged woman. She agreed to accept his proposal and marry Jack, but only now felt, realised, what it truly meant. She was a fiancée now, a future wife and this awareness woke up all the butterflies in her stomach, but also caused a lot of new thoughts to appear in her head.

It was true, that it wasn't the way she imagined a proposal would be. A long time ago, before Andrew, before Jack, in her mind she created a whole scenario of the moment, when her prince charming would ask for her hand, and the scenario had nothing to do with the reality. Nevertheless (and despite everything), this someone appeared, the person, who wanted to be with her, with her and the whole baggage she carried in life. Oh, she knew quite well that on his side, it was more of the desire to have a family, a child, what caused him to make this decision. Jack fell in love with her son as if he was his own and wanted to be a part of his life. The fact, that his mom was Hudson's best friend, was a nice addition. It was possible, that he loved her in his own way. He once told her, after all, that he would never marry a woman, who he didn't love and besides, he proved that she was close to him, when he was taking care about her during her sickness. Sometimes, however, Sue secretly wished that he would not only love her, but was in love with her. She finally admitted in front of herself that it was the feeling she had for him. She fell in love, although she didn't even know when. She didn't have a courage to tell him, though, especially that those words has never really left his mouth either. In fact he told her, that she felt good in her company, that he cares about her and respects her, that he admires her, but even in the moment when he asked her about "IT", he didn't say that he loved. Perhaps it was the way it was supposed to be? Maybe she shouldn't wish for more, but be happy with what she had because, after all, she didn't even think that someone would want her after what another man did to her.

Yes, she didn't deserve more than she had now, so this day she decided to appreciate what the God sent her and don't expect more.

"It's a good idea, Jack." the blonde agreed. "I'd love to see your parents again. They're such kind people." she added with a smile. She really liked Laura and Sam, although they didn't know each other for long, because she's never before met people, who would be so warm towards others. It was the way the Hudsons were – warm and kind.

"They will be happy to see you and Andy, too." Sparky immediately assured. "They really like him and you, too."

„I still don't understand why, since I made such a fool of myself in front of them!" she moaned, blushing deeply at the memory of the first meeting.

"Oh, Sue!" the brunet shook his head in disbelief. "How many times do I have to repeat to you, that it wasn't your fault? You were sick, tired and barely able to stand on your feet. Nobody expected that you'll be a perfect host, and definitely not my parents. Forget about it, okay?" he smiled and squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. It actually happened to be the girl's left hand and when Jack understood it, he realised that there was something missing. Not only that, but this "something" was a main confirmation of their new status and the lack of this element of his fiancée's finger was HIS reprehensible faux pas! With all this planning the proposal (what, he thought about it for a long time, after all!), he completely forgot about its most important symbol. What would his grandmother say about that?!

"When it comes to forgetting, I won't…" spoke Miss Thomas. "Although, since it happened, there is no sense to cry about it anymore, I guess." she admitted. "After all, there's nothing what can chance it."

"Exactly!" agreed Jack. "Since we agreed about it, there is just one small matter left…" he slowly added.

"What is it?" Sue asked uncertainly.

„Your engagement ring, Sue." he answered. "We're getting married, and because of that, you need a ring."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, Jack!" the girl quickly said. "I will be just fine without it." she added.

"Nonsense!" he quickly objected. "Firstly, it's no problem…" he said. „It's actually your right, Sue. Every fiancée should wear an engagement ring and I'm a lame fiancé, that I didn't think about it earlier." he mumbled.

"You had something else on your mind, Jack. I understand." she spoke softly.

"It doesn't justify me." the brunet insisted. "I hope you'll forgive me this oversight?" he said, making a puppy eyes at her, the ones that were so hard to resist. Sue couldn't, so she just blushed and agreed with a nod and a small smile. "Secondly…" he continued. "… what would my and your parents say, if hearing about our engagement, they wouldn't see its confirmation on your finger? Can you imagine their reaction? It would be such a huge scandal! I don't know about you, Sue…" he said, somewhat conspirationally. "… but I'd rather not to destroy the first meeting with my future in-laws because of the fact, that I forgot and didn't give their daughter what she deserves. If I was them, I would immediately shoot the lame suitor!" he finished and Sue laughed a little, then said:

"Luckily for you, my dad doesn't have a gun. I wouldn't vouch for my mom, though. She might be against violence, but the whole town knows that she uses her roller no worse than policemen use their guns!" she winked happily.

"You see!" exclaimed Hudson. "I need to quickly correct my mistake, before my empty head gets the close encounter of the third kind with my mother-in-law's roller! What do you say about going to the jeweller tomorrow after work, and choosing something together?" he suggested. "This way my health remains good, and you will wear a ring, which you'll truly like, something that not only I will like, but first of all, you will."

"Jack…" she responded quietly. "I'm sure that whatever you chose, it would be beautiful and I'd be very proud and happy wearing it, because it would be a gift from you. If, however, you're so afraid that you won't be able to get anything in my taste, I'd love to go there with you and we'll choose a symbol of our relationship together."

"Really?" Sparky grinned. „Great! Together we'll quickly find the right ring for you, so we have something to show in Wisconsin and Ohio."

„Jack…" the blonde added.

„Yes?"

„I think I should ask Mr. Kendall to change my job." she spoke uncertainly. "I don't think it's appropriate for me to still be your secretary under such circumstances. I don't want anyone to think that because of our engagement, I have some privileges at work or something like this. You know the way people are…"

„I have to admit that I didn't even think about it, when I asked for your hand." the lawyer admitted. "You're the best secretary/assistant I've ever had and I wouldn't want to lose you professionally, because we work very well together, then maybe we'll both talk to John and see, what he decides. He's the boss, after all. If he sees it as a problem, we'll find a solution. If he doesn't, I'll happily continue to work with you as long as you want to. When it comes to me, you can resign after the wedding. I won't have any problems supporting our family…" he added. "Still, I feel that you like what you do. More than that, you're good at it, so it's your decision."

"That's true, I like my job." she agreed. "It gives me not only satisfaction, but allows me to be financially independent. Salary and scholarship allow me to pay for the studies, which I would like to finish not only for myself, but for Andy, so he will be proud of me." she confessed.

"He'll be proud no matter what, because you're his mom and he loves you, Sue." said Jack. "When it comes to studies, you'll finish them one way or another, even if we were to save and pay for them only from my salary. I wouldn't let such a talent as yours waste. You're a born lawyer, Sue, and we'll make sure together, that you'll soon have not only a lawyer title in front of your name, but also your own secretary!" he spoke. "Whatever you decide, we'll manage." he finished.

That night, they talked long after Andrew went to sleep, thinking about all the options, and met with Kendall on the next morning, to inform him about everything what happened. There were congratulations and of course, the talk about the future. John assured that when it came to him, he didn't see the need to chance as long as they would act professionally at work and still do their job in such a good way as they did now.

"If someone has a problem with it, send them to me!" he added, when they were leaving.

Before they went to pick up Andy, they went to do the planned shopping. In some small jeweller shop, they chose a modest, but charming white-gold ring. A thin, simple band supported a single, small, because the stone had barely half a carat, diamond of the Princess cut, glittering lovely in the daylight. Jack insisted for Sue to consider bigger stones, but the girl has never liked ostentatious jewellery. She was naturally modest and preferred patterns, which didn't caught attention. It didn't mean, however, that the ring, which her fiancé slid on her finger when they were still in the shop, lacked the class. Quite the contrary, it was a very delicate one, perfectly done and the diamond itself was very distinguished by its great clarity and sparkling. On Sue's hand it was perfect, as if it was made especially for her.

"That's the sort of a ring I've always wanted to have!" said a very excited Miss Thomas, spontaneously kissing her beloved's lips, and then blushing deeply when she realised, what she did. Hudson, on the other hand, pleasantly surprised by his fiancée's action, needed a moment before he recovered from the shock and grinned widely. This smile (from ear to ear) remained on his face long after they left the shop. It wasn't strange, however, because the brunet just received an answer for one of the questions, which were bothering him lately. Until then, he just theorised what would her lips be like in taste and texture. Today he knew, how sweet, soft and velvety they were, and knew that he would like to touch them forever.

Before the couple left the jeweller, they bough matching wedding rings, because it needed to be done before the wedding anyway. So, they took care about that immediately and hurried to pick up their son. They decided that after the dinner, they would precisely explain to him, what was soon going to happen, so he would understand how and why his life was going to be completely changed, soon. Actually, a lot of things were supposed to change soon, what they were soon going to realise…

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry for delay. This chapter is freshly translated. Zoja is quite busy with her studies, so if another chapter is delayed again, be patient, please.

In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

><p>27.<p>

„Sparky, Brother, I don't think I have to tell you that it's the best, what could happen to you?" stated Bobby Manning, when the men were quietly talking on the terrace in the policeman's house.

Jack, Sue and Andy went there on the next day after the engagement, to inform their friends about this fact. This news, as it wasn't difficult to guess, caused a huge happiness amongst the Mannings and resulted in a celebratory dinner prepared quickly by Tara, who was almost jumping up to the sky from all this excitement, even in such an advanced pregnancy, and only Sue's and Crash' insistent convincing made her agree for Miss Thomas to actually help. Of course, using the opportunity she couldn't prevent herself from asking about "spicy details", because it was the nature of the cops, even those ex-ones.

After the meal, the kids went to play, women to gossip and man to drink a beer at the back of the house (non-alcoholic one, because Hudson was a driver).

"Sue is an amazing woman…" he said. "Strong, independent and still caring and good. Exactly like my Tara luv. You're lucky that you met her, Man!"

"I know." smiled the dark-haired lawyer. "I know that very well, Bobby. I only regret it happened so late." he confessed. "If our paths crossed a few years ago, everything could be different. Andy could be truly mine and Sue… Sue wouldn't have to go through this hell." he whispered with regret audible in his voice.

"You don't know that, Jack, and there's no sense to think about it." spoke the detective. "What happened, happened and you have to look into the future, not into the past. It's not going to bring anything good." added Manning philosophically. "Live gave a chance for a true happiness for both of you, so don't waste it thinking about something, what you didn't have an influence on, anyway. That's what was supposed to happen and that's it!"

„Oh, believe me, Crash, that I really don't intend to waste this gift from God!" Hudson assured him determinedly. "It's like my dreams come true." he added, quieter. "I didn't suspect that one day… After Allie, I didn't even look, didn't think about it, didn't want to…" he mumbled. "I accepted the thought of leading a lonely life and then, as if a hurricane, Sue appeared in it. I suddenly got the best friend, in a woman no less! Can you believe it?" he shook his head in disbelief. "I've never been friends with a woman before, and suddenly something like this happens! The funniest thing is, that I didn't feel the difference." he said with a smile. "This friendship has been something natural and so comfortable since the beginning, as if a glove, which fitted the hand perfectly, so soft and comfortable that you can't even feel it, Bobby." he tried to explain it to his old friend. "No pretending, no secrets, practically from the beginning. I could, I can just be myself with her, and I feel very good with it. I've never felt like this before, and especially not with my ex-wife." he finished.

"When did you understand that you want something more?" asked the curious Australian.

"Honestly?" spoke Jack.

"No, lie to me, please!" Crash said sarcastically and the brunet rolled his eyes.

"I don't know myself." admitted Hudson. "I feel like this thought has been there inside me for some time, although I wasn't aware of it. The certainty came only when Andy got sick, and then Sue. The time, which I spent with them opened my eyes to what I have in front of me. A family, which I always wanted to have, stood right in front of me. A wife, a son; that's what I saw looking at those two human beings, whose whole body was marked with red dots. And when Andy clung to my parents with such trust and childish happiness, I understood that I would give anything for it to remain like this. I got addicted to them, Bobby. I need Sue and the little one like the air, because I can't even breathe without them anymore…" he admitted, without even a hint of embarrassment.

"I know what you talking about, Spark!" nodded Manning. "Tara and Zoe are all of this to me, not to mention this little kangaroo in my sweet wife's tummy!" he added with pride. "I can't even believe that I've been looking for so long before I found my perfect woman in my partner at work. All those girls I've been dating… They were always beautiful and sexy, but they always lacked this "something" and imagine, how it hit me when I noticed it in Tara one day!" he grinned idiotically. "We were sitting in the car and observing the suspect. He wasn't a huge criminal, but he was supposed to lead us higher." explained the policeman. "To kill the boredom, we just talked about this and that, eating crisps and drinking coke. Then, unexpectedly, Tara jumped out with this joke, you know, out of nowhere. She laughed and boom! I suddenly saw a completely different person in her, a woman I've never seen before behind those clothes as if from Sunday school. I looked into her eyes and was gone forever. I tell you, Bro! It was like I've been struck with a lightning and a moment passed before I was able to explain, why I am staring at her!" he giggled. "For the next week, I was trying to gather the courage to ask her out. I was so terrified that she'll say no, that I was mumbling like an idiot. She finally exclaimed 'For heaven's sake, just tell it!'. So, when I managed to ask her, the rest was a history, as they say. So, you see yourself, that I understand you perfectly, Jack."

"A date?" moaned Hudson. "God, I didn't even ask her out for a date!" he mumbled.

"You proposed to a woman, who you haven't even been on a date?!" exclaimed the shocked detective, and his eyes widened. "Sparky, my friend… I need to say that out of the two of you, you're the worse admirer than me. Forget about such a thing! On the other hand, you're also extremely lucky that our Sue went with that!" he added with admiration.

"Not lucky, but an idiot and I need to make it up to her!" promised the brunet. "I'll take her to some romantic place. Dinner in candlelight, those things…" he theorised.

"Dancing. Take her to dancing. Sue really likes to dance and she's quite good at it." said Bobby.

"I didn't think about it, although knowing her, I shouldn't be surprised that she can dance despite being deaf. There are little things she can't do anyway." the lawyer said with admiration. "If something, could we leave Andy with you?" he asked. "Sue's friend, this Lucy, left the city and we don't know when she will be back. I wouldn't ask for it in other case, because you take care about him so often and you have so many of your own matters…"

"Mate, Andy is practically my son-in-law!" laughed Manning. "Of course, that I have nothing against it. Tara luv also loves him and Zoe luv is just marrying him in our sandpit, so what do I have to lose?" he winked happily, pointing to the two kids, one of who kissed the other's cheeks and it wasn't the boy, blushing deeply. "Obviously my daughter took matters into her own hand, and if it was a different guy, I would close her in the monastery. But, since she chose Andy, I have no other choice but to agree. Of course, if they make me a grandfather before I'm fifty, I'll make sure he loses something!" he joked.

"If they make you a grandfather before you're fifty, blame Zoe, because she's the one attacking my son!" spoke the amused Hudson, watching how his beloved boy was running away from the sandpit, and little Zoey was determinedly running after him on her short legs.

Crash murmured:

"At least nobody's going to say that she doesn't have a personality, like the Clarks' little Aurora, who live three houses down the street. This child completely lacks imagination, and what is even worse, her mother named her after the Disney's character and treats her like she can't do anything on her own. It must leave a scar on her psyche. I am sure of that!" he said insistently and Jack only laughed.

When the men along with the children resided on the back of the house, the women talked while drinking coffee and eating a cake.

"So…" started Tara. "Did Jack fall down to his knees, when he proposed? I bet he did! He's such a gentleman, and he also seems to have a romantic nature, at least when I look at him. He's my Teddy Bear exact opposite, and it's a surprise that they get along so well. They're like fire and ice!" Mrs. Manning continued tirelessly. Sue just blushed. What was she supposed to say? How to admit, that Jack's suggestion was completely different than what Tara imagined the proposal to be like? Her and Hudson's story was far from being close to all those hot romances, which her friend loved to read, and was actually the most unromantic as it could just be imagined (at least from her point of view). Miss Thomas, however, didn't have a courage to tell that to her friend, afraid that the truth would only bring her disappointment, which never brings any good to pregnant women. So, she didn't try to prevent the embarrassed blush from coming to her cheeks, hoping that Tara would take it for confirmation, what actually happened because she continued to swoon.

"Ah! How I love love stories, and yours is practically taken out of a movie! Two people with difficult past meet accidentally, and although they don't know about it, they madly fall in love with each other. They think it's just friendship, but when they finally understand that it's love, tadaa! He falls to his knees, she says 'yes' and we've got a happy end!"

"Tara… It's not exactly like this…" she weakly tried to protest, but Bobby's wife was adamant.

"But Sue! It's obvious!" she insisted. „Look how Jack took care about you when you were sick, at the way he looks at you! He couldn't keep his eyes off you during dinner, as if he was eating you, not the food on his plate. I'm so happy for you, Sue! Nobody deserves a loving man more than you and you also happened to get quite a hot one!" she winked happily.

"Tara Manning! You're married!" exclaimed the 'indignant' secretary.

"What doesn't mean that I don't see a sexy man, when I meet him. I don't cheat on my Teddy Bear, after all. I just look…" she spoke innocently.

„You're impossible!" stated Sue.

„Maybe!" the host giggled. „Now, however, show me the ring once again. Let me take a careful look at it, as there was no time earlier."

Miss Thomas accepted the change of topic with relief and extended her hand towards her friend. She caught her hand and began the analysis.

"The stone isn't quite big, but the rest is very tasteful. I only thought that Jack would get you something bigger." she admitted.

"He wanted to, but I preferred a more modest ring." the blonde said. "I prefer a simple jewellery. Besides, this one is more practical and doesn't get in a way at work."

"Well, that's true." the woman nodded. "Besides, small is beautiful! Just look at me!" she winked mischievously.

"I'm sure that Bobby will agree." nodded the amused Sue. "He worships the ground you stand on."

"The same way Jack does for you, My Dear." spoke Tara. "You really match well, and he loves your son, with reciprocity. Tell me, is he a good kisser?" she asked in a knowing whisper.

"Ummm…" the girl hesitated. After all, she didn't really know. She did kiss him then, at the jeweller, but it was just a short kiss and… They didn't kiss long enough to judge that… yet.

"Don't say anything! I can see in your reaction, that he must be great!" Mrs. Manning answered for her once again, in her romantic haze. "You wouldn't be so unfocused and embarrassed otherwise."

If only she knew, what was truly happening in Sue's head, she wouldn't feel so excited, but Miss Thomas decided not to correct her and keep the reality of her relationship with Jack for herself. Tara wouldn't understand. Actually, Sue didn't think that anyone could, since she didn't really know what was happening to her, them, herself. The only clear truth was the fact, that Jack asked for her hand and she agreed. Whether he did it because he wanted a family or because he loved her, she wasn't sure. She also didn't know what was going to happen later, but as for now, she decided to follow the stream and see where it was going to lead her. She couldn't do anything else. So she nodded, almost unnoticeably and this way satisfied her friend's curiosity. Perhaps (she hoped) in time, she would be able to honestly answer her questions.

"_Hopefully…"_ she thought, when she went to sleep that night. She wanted to know those answer herself, too.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Jack carefully started to prepare his first date with Sue. After a profound 'problem analysis' he spend a lot of time looking for a perfect place, where he could take her to. Nothing prosaic was enough for this amazing woman, who became closer to him than nobody has ever before. Besides, after what she's been through, she deserved something perfect, an ideal first date. He excluded the extravagance, though. It wasn't her style. Naturally, Hudson took Bobby's suggestion into consideration and found a place for dancing in his plans. He needed to admit in front of himself, that he wouldn't even think about it before, and the truth was, from the moment Crash gave him this idea, Jack started to wonder about a lot of things in his fiancée's life, which he didn't even consider before.

Sue fitted his world perfectly, but was she the only one, who needed to do that? Watching her recently, he noticed what a huge effort it was for her to read the other people all day long and he felt ashamed. Heavens! He was going to become her husband after all! He was, in theory, her best friend! He should have been a bigger support for her since the beginning, realise her needs and do more than others to satisfy them. He let her down, though, and felt guilty. In his defence, he could only say that she was the first deaf person he met and didn't know anything about her world. Did it justify his ignorance, though?

„_It's time to do something about it!"_ he thought with determination, planning their future. He wanted to get to know this part of her, which made her so unique – the world of the silence. At the same time he understood, that to move around it, he would need to also get to know the language, which she used there. Her hands already fascinated him earlier, when she sometimes subconsciously signed while speaking, but now decided that he wanted to learn it, to better understand his beloved woman and to be a support, which she deserved. It was why she secretly signed up for ASL lessons. Besides, he assumed that if only he could sign his wedding vow, it would be a nice wedding gift for his chosen one, a gift, which she would appreciate much more than any typical wedding gifts (which he planned to give her anyway). So, although the languages weren't really his thing, he intended to do everything to learn this one as best as possible. However he didn't look at it, it would be present in his life forever!

He chose a private teacher, whose competence he carefully checked and during the first meeting he knew, that he found a right person. Deanne Bray reminded him of Sue quite a lot. She was also deaf and read lips as well as his other half. She was also a very patient mentor, understanding but strict, consistent but kind. Also, besides the ASL lessons, she also gave him the opportunity to look into the world of the deaf, get to know their behaviours and everyday problems. She didn't hesitate to tell him stories and give advices, what he was indescribably thankful for, especially that when she sometimes forgot herself and signed furiously, and he lost self-confidence, she was slowing down after a moment, repeating and generally lifting his spirit again. He always started to work even more determinedly then.

Everything to make Sue happy.

Coming back to the date, though… This surprise, because his fiancée didn't have any idea that he planned it, he prepared with no less enthusiasm than the one, which he started to learn the sign language with. Because they needed to postpone the visit at their parents until the next weekend (it happened, that the older Hudsons were guest at one of their daughters, and the Thomases were invited to their friends' wedding anniversary), Jack had enough time to work on the details and take care of everything, what was needed. With Tara's help, he found a list of the best restaurants in the city, also considering Levi, who Sue didn't go anywhere without now. He immediately rejected those, which didn't accept dogs' presence or served sushi, because he knew that his fiancée didn't eat "raw fish" (even if he liked them, himself). He eventually chose a unpretentious, but classic little Italian restaurant on the West End, located at 2600 Pennsylvania Ave., which was called _Ristorante La Perla_. He could invite her to a truly exclusive place, but he knew Sue's preference for modesty, and dismissed this idea. After all, he wanted her to feel comfortable during their first date. His future wife (how nice to sounded in his ears) could find herself in the company, of course. He didn't have doubts about that, because she had a charm and class, which a lot of women could be jealous of. But first dates usually carries some sort of a stress and Jack wanted to save her from that. Bobby agreed with him readily.

When young Hudson made a reservation, took care about the flowers and generally everything, what he could take care about, he sat down to write the official invitation. To do that, he was going to use a specially bought sheet of paper with not very ostentatious, but meaningful picture on the front, and he carefully calligraphed those words inside:

_Mr_

_Jackson Samuel Hudson_

_has an honour to invite_

_Miss _

_Susan Marie Thomas_

_for a first official date._

_Dinner and dancing_

_Saturday, 21__st__ of October_

_19.00_

Happy with the result, he placed the invitation inside an elegant envelope and adding it to the box of Sue's favourite chocolates and the flowers, which were delivered just a moment before, he summoned a courier, who was supposed to take all of this to his fiancée's address. For Jack lived in his own apartment for a couple of days, although he still spend a lot of time in Sue and Andy's apartment. The owner of his heart insisted on that because of all the discomforts, which he needed to stand when he was taking care about them. Her couch was comfortable, but to an extent! Only a comfortable bed could bring him a healthy sleep, which there was no place for in her tiny apartment. So, when everyone recovered (and the couple got engaged), Hudson returned to himself and honestly speaking, felt very lonely in this luxurious place, which lacked the family's warmth. This separation, however, helped him plan the rendezvous with the future Mrs. Hudson, so he was standing it bravely. Besides, if he had anything to say about that, it wasn't going to last long.

"Actually, we could slowly start looking for our house…" he mumbled, when he closed the door after the courier. "We could live here, but a new house would be a new beginning for us. It would be truly ours…" he dreamed.

Immersed in those dreams, he sat more comfortably on **his **couch and in the company of the quiet jazz music, coming from the stereo system, standing in the corner of the living room, he patiently awaited the call from his fiancée. He knew that Sue would call the moment she received the gifts and invitation, and he already was grinning , imagining her reaction at the sight of the courier and the invitation. He felt warmth in his heart at the sole thought. He felt, that the surprise would make her happy, especially that he put quite a bit of effort for it to turn out well.

He wasn't wrong. The happiness in his beloved's voice couldn't be mistaken with anything else. Happiness and emotion…

"Nobody has invited me to a date before, Jack…" she confessed shyly, when they were talking an hour later.

"Then men of this world have no idea, what they missed!" the brunet spoke, and, slightly softer, added: "Still, their loss is my gain, Sue, and I'll be really honoured if you accept the invitation."

"With pleasure." responded the light-haired secretary. "Just tell me, where are we going, because I have no idea what to put on." she asked.

"Half-formal attire, Miss Thomas." he informed her with gallantry. "Just put on comfortable shoes, because as you probably noticed on the invitation, we're going to dance. There's no sense to suffer in uncomfortable ones."

"I can't wait." she admitted. "Do you really want to risk dancing with me, Jack?" she asked. "I can't hear the music. I can be dangerous on the parquet!" she spoke with humour.

"I'll take my chances, Sue." he answered. "Something tells me, that I won't regret. Besides, we need to start training before the wedding, future Mrs. Hudson!"

"_Future Mrs. Hudson…_" she repeated in her thoughts. "Sue Hudson. I have no idea how it sounds, but from my perspective, it looks great…" she sighed, unaware that she just spoke it out loud.

"I think so, too, Sue." he whispered, delighted. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything not to embarrass her, feeling that she didn't intend to uncover herself like this, but he couldn't prevent himself. Until now, Sue had doubts about their relationship (what he understood perfectly and accepted) but her words meant, that she slowly started to accept what was inevitable – their future together. She didn't know, she couldn't know, how happy she made him.

When she was silent for a longer while, he changed the topic, to relax her a little and asked about Andy.

"He fell asleep a moment before the courier arrived. A lot happened at the day-care, today. His group organises the Halloween performance and Andy is very affected." she said with love in her voice.

"I have no doubts about that." the brunet smiled. "I also know, that whatever he plays, our kid will be great!" he added seriously.

"A spider. He's going to play a spider." he heard.

"Then he'll be the greatest spider in the world." Hudson said with certainty.

"I also think so, although I have no idea how to make a spider costume. I'm a lame seamstress!" Sue admitted with embarrassment.

„Don't worry about anything! If we need to, we'll ask one of our friends for help. One of them need to know how to do that!" he said.

Sue nodded:

"You're actually right."

She still had some time for preparations, and secondly, she liked challenges. Even if she wasn't going to make a piece of an art, Andrew would surely appreciate it if she puts her heart into it. It was the way she raised him, after all.

Finishing the conversation, she added at the end:

"Jack…"

"Yes?"

„I didn't thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful." she whispered, at the same time smelling the bouquet consisting of pink cloves, white roses, green daisies and small, white flowers, the name of which she didn't know.

"Then they're worth their owner." he said softly, waking up the butterflies in her stomach. "Goodnight, Sue."

"Goodnight, Jack. Sleep well." she spoke.

He knew that he would, because he knew that he was going to dream about her…

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** _I love italian food, especially Lasagne bolognese and cannelloni. Yummy! :)_

* * *

><p>29.<p>

For a very long time she wondered, how to prepare a costume for her son and she had to admit that she was ready to give up, and ask the seamstress for help, when completely by accident, in the Internet she came upon a project of a costume, which could be made at home. What was even better, it wasn't going to cost her more than ten dollars! She wasn't poor, but she also wasn't extravagant, especially that the costume was going to be worn once, maybe two times. Actually it was needed only for the performance and maybe also if they take Andy for the Halloween's "trick or treat". So, why should she spend God know how much money on it, if the money could be spend on something more useful, for example new shoes or jacket for the boy? With this thought in mind, she went to the one-dollar-shop, where she bought a black balaclava, black adhesive tape ($3,50 per roll), two pairs of black socks, black yarn and eight big, "moving" plastic eyes, and also gloves. At home she already had a long-sleeved shirt (black one, of course), appropriate trousers and shoes and black plastic bags.

The head was the easiest to be made. All she needed to do was to attach the "eyes" to the balaclava, with the help of a glue and heat. It took her literally a moment. Then, time for the body came. She prepared it attaching four socks, which were stuffed with plastic bags and ended with also stuffed gloves, to the shirt with the help of the black tape. She connected the legs with the yarn, attaching them to the shirt's sleeves. This way, when Andy was raising his arms, the rest of the 'legs' were moving up as well. The rest was completed with the black trousers and gloves, which the boy was supposed to wear that evening.

When she finished, she looked at the effects with happiness and after quickly taking a picture of her son in the whole spider's equipment, she sent it to Jack's phone. Hudson called back after a few minutes, laughing heavily and praising his fiancée for creativity, what she responded to modestly stating, that the idea was found in the Internet.

"But the realisation is yours and you should be proud, Sue." he said. "Didn't I tell you, that Andy will be the greatest spider in the world?" he added. "He looks great!"

"Thanks, Jack." the blonde smiled. "I actually didn't have to sew anything!" she said with happiness. "The adhesive tape attaches everything! And how well!"

„Well, My Dear…" the lawyer spoke with humour. "MacGyver always said, that the adhesive tape is the answer to everything and we have the best evidence!" he laughed.

"You watched MacGyver?" asked amused Sue, very well remembering the sexy blond hero, who could get out of troubles with the help of a few simple things (the tape was one of them!).

"Not only watched…" Hudson admitted without embarrassment. "I wanted to be him!"

"Really? Why?" the girl asked, intrigued by his response.

"Are you joking?!" he exclaimed. „The guy was a genius, and he had a new girl in every episode! I admired him as hell!"

"Because he had a new girlfriend in every episode?" she inquired.

"In my defence, I have to say that it was a time, when my hormones were crazy and I wasn't very mature, so you understand yourself, Sue. I assure you, however, that I'm a different man for a very long time. I believe in monogamy and I'll be faithful to you until I die, when we finally get married." he said.

"Only after the wedding?" she spoke playfully. "Is there anything I should know before we stand at the altar?"

"You're sticking to the details, my beloved fiancée!" he quickly said. "You know very well, that you're the only woman in my life, other than the cleaner, of course."

"And the cleaner is the older woman with gray hair, round glasses and two grandchildren?" she asked again, never stopping to smile.

"Eee… Not necessarily." he answered, continuing their banter. "Inga is a twenty-two year old half-Swedish, preparing for the Miss America competition, but who would pay attention to her!" he said mischievously.

"It better not be you, Mr. Hudson, or we'll have a conversation!" Miss Thomas threatened playfully.

"Aye aye, Mrs. Hudson!" he immediately agreed.

"Not yet, but maybe soon." she corrected. "If I don't catch you with Inga, of course, because then you can forget about the wedding!" she added.

"Who would need Inga, when they can have you?" he said softly, and even if she didn't hear his voice, her heart swelled. In this moment she knew, that the jokes were finished, because he would never joke about her in such a way. He was too good to do that. "Sue?" he added.

„Yes?" she responded quietly.

„I know that you didn't have time for shopping lately, and Tara mentioned that you don't have a dress for our date, yet…" he spoke slowly. "Will you have anything against me sending you something? It should be at your place in about an hour. It's a gift for our engagement. I saw it on the exhibition and immediately thought about you." he mumbled.

"Jack, you shouldn't spend money on me, but I appreciate the gesture." he heard in response. "I really don't have anything appropriate to wear, yet, and if you chose a dress for me, I'll be honoured and pleased to wear it for you."

If someone looked at him now, they would notice an idiotic grin on his face, ear-to-ear one. Because Hudson was slightly afraid for Sue not to take him for one of those men, who control their women, even choosing clothes for their partners. He was far from that. He simply wanted to make her happy, and besides, the dress practically screamed her name, when he saw her for the first time, buying his suit. Besides, Sue deserved some luxury after everything she's been through and all…

Sue herself wondered what her fiancé chose. When it came to the men's wear, she had to admit that he had a good taste, but he didn't need to be good with dresses. Nevertheless, she was ready to wear whatever it was going to be, because he put his heart into this gift. She couldn't leave that without a prize, and she knew that she would make him happy wearing his gift. She only hoped that she was going to find appropriate shoes, otherwise it was going to be a problem.

When she opened the big box, which was delivered by a courier, an hour later, her jaw dropped and legs buckled.

She didn't expect that…

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **Curious, are we? ;p_

* * *

><p>30.<p>

_**Few hours earlier…**_

As it befitted a good lawyer, Jack Hudson possessed a series of great suits, which were absolutely necessary for him to favourably present himself in the court. When, however, he looked at the content of his wardrobe that day, he unhappily noticed that neither of them was good for a first date with his fiancée. First of all, all of them radiated with the aura of "working" suits. Secondly, Sue has already seen every single one of them, as they worked together, and Sparky really wanted to look exceptionally well and elegantly that evening. Because of this, he had just one option: shopping. Like every man, he didn't really like this sort of "entertainment", but sometimes he needed to sacrifice himself for the better good and it was exactly one of those situations. However he looked at it, he didn't put so much effort for everything to be perfect, only to destroy the whole effect with the inappropriate appearance.

He wasn't vain. Not at all. Sue, however, deserved an elegant man at her side and he wasn't going to let her down.

The shopping mall, when he finally reached it, was lively as always. He preferred this to walking around the whole town, looking for the individual boutiques. He was a pragmatic, when it came to those things, and traffic in D.C. could be really annoying…

One way or another, when he eventually reached the place and somehow managed to find a parking spot, he immediately made his way to his favourite shop, and it wasn't Armani at all, although he had a few of their suits, too. He looked for something really great and he knew, that he was going to find it at the Ralph Lauren's.

It didn't take him long to find a good suit. He has already planned, what he needed and few minutes later he was already trying a cashmere, dark, single-breasted, gently stripe suit, tied by two buttons. The jacket turned out to be like sewn for him, but the pants needed to be a little shorter, what the local seamstress was going to take care of immediately. The time of waiting, Jack spend on trying to match an appropriate shirt and tie. He usually worn white or blue shirts to the court, so he decided for something different, when it came to this evening. The helpful saleswoman (young, pretty and definitely interested – one-sidedly, as it worth mentioning), suggested a dark-burgundy shirt, which was brightened a little by the light heather tie. It all perfectly matched Hudson's brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. If Sparky paid attention, he would probably notice Jane (the saleswoman) swooning over him, but he was just a man and it completely escaped his attention. It shouldn't be a surprise, because something different exposed in the part of the shop for women caught his attention. He only heard one word at the view: Sue.

The dress was made for her. Even he knew that. It radiated with elegancy, style, discreet grace, exactly like the woman, who he intended to marry. He suddenly wanted to buy this for her, although he had no idea what size she was wearing and how she would react to such a gift. The temptation, however, was so strong, that he couldn't stop himself and the size-problem could be taken care of easily. A call to a friend was all he needed.

"Tara? It's Jack. I need your help." he said to Mrs. Manning, when she answered after the third signal.

"No problem. What's going on?" she asked, sitting comfortably on her huge couch, when she brought a plate with some food from the kitchen.

"For the beginning? Tell me, please, if Sue told you what she's going to wear for our date…" he murmured, slightly nervous.

"As far as I know, she hasn't bought anything, yet." he heard in response.

"Great!" he grinned like an idiot. "Then tell me, what is her size." he asked.

"Well…"

Tara, as always, turned out to be a huge help, and the saleswoman, when she finally understood that she didn't have a chance to catch the interest of the dark-eyed idol, she decided to at least make some money on him (she lived from the provision, after all) and advised to buy a few "small accessories", too. At the end, Hudson arranged for the dress to be delivered to Sue and claiming the pants from the seamstress, along with the rest of the shopping, he made his way back to his apartment, unable to wait for Miss Thomas reaction to the gift.

He barely managed to hang the new suit in his wardrobe, when his Smartphone vibrated, informing him about the arrival of a text message.

The picture of Andy-the spider not only warmed his heart, but also amused him, especially that the boy smiled so mischievously, that he fully presented the dimples, which he inherited by his mom.

God, how much he loved that boy. He wouldn't love him more even if Andrew was his own flesh and blood. Besides, did the genetics really matter? Love was the most important, and it was present there. Andy was his son, because Jack wanted him to be, and he was going to be him forever. He called Sue back almost immediately, even if only to hear her voice. He praised her creativity, flirted with her, and using the opportunity, shyly asked what she would say to a new dress. The answer, once again, made him delighted because his fiancée accepted the idea well. Now he needed to wait until the courier would deliver the package. According to what he discussed, there was still an hour until that, so he ate something, surfing on the TV channels.

When she called after the time passed, she was touched and shocked.

"It's too much, Jack! I can't accept it. It's too much!" she repeated.

"Sue…" he gently interrupted, and when she finally got quiet, he added softly, caring (although she couldn't hear the difference in his voice): "Please."

There was no need for more words.

"_That's strange…" _he thought, when he went to bed that night. He was married once, but he never thought about buying Allie a dress. She took care about her wardrobe herself, and she actually believed herself to be an expert at this and he doubted if she would appreciate the gift. She had a specific taste, after all. With Sue, it was different. The moment he saw the exhibition and this dress, he acted immediately and did that with pleasure. To hell with the fact, that it costed almost two and a half thousand dollars (without mentioning the accessories)! He didn't regret any cent, especially when she thanked him with this shaking, happy voice, which touched him so much. The money was very well-spent. What was more important, he couldn't wait to see his beloved in this dress. He knew that Sue was going to look beautiful.

"She's beautiful, and that's it…" he mumbled, before he finally dosed off.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** lol, Fellik! :)

* * *

><p>31.<p>

With the exception of a few language mistakes (it's known after all, that children have a tendency to twist words, what was charming in its own way), the performance turned out to be a huge success.

When little Andy recited his words "I am a spider small, and my webs are white as snow…" with a shy smile on his face, proudly presenting all his legs, Jack and Sue radiated with pride. They both sacrificed their lunch break without hesitation, to watch their son's effort, what they were awarded for with a wide smile, wet kisses and tight hugs.

It couldn't be denied, that the arrival of a handsome, dark-haired Adonis, who Hudson was, to the day-care, caused quite an interest, and even a sensation amongst the opposite sex (and not only the unmarried part). It also caused some sort of a confusion, because the boy called him daddy, but wasn't in any way similar to the mentioned brunet. Naturally, he could be a spitting image of his mother (what he actually was), or to another member of the family, so… However, none of the gathered women has ever heard anything about the boy's father, and hasn't seen him. Andy was always picked up by his mom or Mrs. Manning. In the meantime, the "daddy" not only revealed himself, but also turned out to be a single deity, if the lack of a wedding ring on his finger could indicate anything.

Not that he reciprocated the interest and obvious flirt attempts from the present women. His whole focus was on the boy and his mother, especially on the latter… Hudson couldn't see a world beside her and it was obvious. Why then, since he was obviously Andrew's father and cared about his mom, the boy used her surname and they weren't married? It was a million dollar question. That day, a lot of theories were created about it, but neither of them was even close to the truth, because a casual woman didn't consider such a nightmare until it happened to her. There was no other with such an experience there, though.

Sue, who noticed some of the comments, felt slightly uncomfortable, but she decided not to care and focus on her son and fiancé. Besides, the lunch break, which they both extended as much as it was possible, was just finishing and they needed to go back to work, leaving their kid and less happy Miss Thomas' "rivals" to mind their own business. It didn't happen without some tears, and it probably could have been expected because of the fact, that parents weren't taking Andy with themselves, but the promise of spending the evening together calmed the disappointed boy, who couldn't wait for it. Mom and dad promised, after all, that they were going to take him for the annual "trick or treat", before they would go for their date, leaving him with Lucy, his mom's friend.

Normally, Sue wouldn't bother Miss Dotson, who lived on the other side of the city and had a very busy professional calendar (she just left her job in the court and was opening a marriage agency, making her huge dream of being a matchmaker come true) and social, too, but Tara, Bobby and Zoe left for Iowa, for the Williams' Halloween family gathering.

Tara's family loved Halloween and always celebrated it with great fanfare, especially that it was the time, when most of the family members had their birthdays, so they just cumulated them into one huge party, more similar to a wedding than a birthday party.

Because of this reason and considering the fact, that Lucy hasn't personally met Hudson before, and she really, REALLY wanted to meet a guy, who Sue FINALLY was in relationship with, they decided for it to happen that particular evening.

As it was discussed, Jack and Sue were going to take Andy to collect some sweets (it was supposed to be short, because he was still small, after all). Then Hudson was supposed to take them home, go back to his own place to prepare for the date, and allow his future wife to do the same. In the meantime, Lucy was supposed to arrive around 19.00 to take care of the boy, and using the opportunity, also help Sue get ready. Then, there was going to be an official presentation and for the first time, Miss Dotson was going to find out face to face, who was the man, who her friend chose for her husband. He needed to be a very special guy, since he caught Sue and made Andrew love the ground, which his "daddy" was walking on. It couldn't have been different, as the blonde got engaged to him (without a single date, no less!), and she was usually very careful with the opposite sex. It spoke a lot…

Obviously Andy's angelic charm and a huge aureole over Levi's head were the reason why they managed to gather such a huge amount of sweet during the walk, which lasted barely about an hour, that Sue could stop buying sweets for at least a couple of months. In any way, when they returned, the boy was exhausted and fell asleep, while his mom was undressing him and washed him with a wet cloth, and then put on his pyjamas. Thanks to this, the blonde had a few calm moments for herself, when her fiancé returned to his own place. So, she took a relaxing bubble bath, during which she carefully depilated her legs and washed her hair. She then dried herself, massaged her favourite balm into her skin and after putting on her underwear, and a robe on top of it, she brushed and dried her gold locks, which Lucy was supposed to model for her.

When she arrived, Miss Dotson started to work with an enthusiasm, which was casual for her, commenting with a whistle the Lauren's dress, which was exposed on the hanger and undoubtedly expensive, as well as the accessories, praising Hudson's taste and generosity. A few experienced moves of the curling-pin and the hair was ready. Next in line was make-up, nothing too strong. The focus was on emphasising the blonde's natural beauty, especially her eyes, which lately seemed to be bigger than usually. They were also more sparkling, but it was mostly because Miss Thomas' excitement. In fact, Sue has never really been on a date before. As a teenager, she didn't have time for that, and all the potentially interested boys could be counted using the fingers of just one hands. Additionally, it wasn't the type the girl would want to date. They wanted one thing and thought, that someone like her could actually thank them for paying attention to her. So, she gave it a rest. Then there was her parents' accident, caring about them and once again, absolutely no time for herself, then there was also the attack and in the end, Sue lost hope that someone would ever want her.

Today, however, the fate was smiling at her. She received her chance, even if it wasn't a love out of the romance novel. She received something more, though – a man, who wanted to share his life with her, who loved her child as if he was his own. She couldn't ask for more, and actually didn't want to, because why? Today, she just wanted to enjoy herself in Jack's company and make him feel the same.

Today was their night!

When Hudson stood in the door to her apartment and saw his beloved in all her beauty, he swallowed hard with emotions and mumbled with difficulties:

"You look phenomenally, Sue…"

"I'd actually say 'sensationally'!" interrupted the dark skinned, very beautiful woman, who he just noticed and who was obviously amused by the reaction of both of them.

"Lucy Dotson." she introduced herself, as her friend was so lost in staring at her handsome man (because there was what to look at indeed!), that she completely forgot about introducing them.

"Jack Hudson." he did the same, trying to take a grip on himself, what wasn't easy because of Miss Thomas' beauty. "Sue's fiancé." he added with an obvious pride.

"I know!" grinned Lucy. "I heard a lot about you. I need to warn you, however, that Sue needs to be at home before midnight. We don't want her to turn into Cinderella!" she joked.

"Don't worry, Lucy. It's not going to happen to her." he quickly said. "Her carriage isn't going to turn into a pumpkin, and she'll stay as beautiful as she is, because her beauty has nothing to do with magic, and everything to do with her own self and beautiful heart." he spoke solemnly.

This word made Sue blush deeply, and she shyly thanked him for the compliment, accepting a huge bouquet of gardenias, which he bought for her, and Lucy looked at her friend and said:

"I like him! He's as good with words as he is good looking, and he's also generous!" she giggled.

"Lucy!" exclaimed the shocked blonde. "What are you saying?!"

"The truth!" summarised the girl. "Go now, because I have a melodrama to watch, and you have a date to go to, if I'm not wrong?" she added.

A moment later the couple left, and Miss Dotson sat on the couch with happiness and sigh, mumbling:

"A man like this for a husband - a very good choice!"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:** Welcome back, cheliosfan._

_Today is D-day! First date!^^_

* * *

><p>32.<p>

The moment he led Sue into the restaurants and gave their coats to the cloakroom, he noticed that all of the eyes in the room turned in one direction and focused on one woman. He wasn't surprised, though, how could it be different if he was in company of such a goddess? His fiancée, despite the pregnancy, had a perfect figure and moved with an amazing grace. Combined with her angelic beauty (who would dare to deny it, looking at those long, gold hair, hazel eyes, soft lips and those sweet dimples in her cheeks?) and the dress, which he gave her, it created a picture of a pure perfection, so fascinating for everyone around. Jack smiled with an obvious pride. This woman, this perfection, was soon going to be his wife. And although he wasn't naturally boastful, he now radiated with pride, especially that he knew what was hidden behind this heavenly shell, what a clear soul lived in this body.

Oh, how much he wanted her to already have his wedding ring on her finger in that moment. For now, however, he needed to be satisfied with the engagement ring, which was delicately sparkling on her hand. When he came to pick her up that evening and saw her in this dark-purple, velvety cocktail dress, reaching slightly under her knees, his legs simply buckled under him and he barely managed to mumble the compliment, regretting that he didn't find a better one. How could he focus seeing her uncovered, delicate arms, not a provocative, but still tempting neckline, full breasts and sensual hips, emphasised by the perfectly fitting dress? He felt that this dress was created for her, when he noticed her on the exhibition, and he wasn't wrong. Along with the delicate, silver jewellery, gently sparkling, silky scarf and perfectly matched shoes, it perfectly completed the woman, who was wearing it, his best friend and a mother of his child (and a couple more in the future, if the fate smiles at him), fiancée, future wife, his second half.

The inside of the restaurant was very atmospheric. There was a romantic dimness almost everywhere, brightened by the candles, standing on the tables. Jack expected that, so when he was making a reservation, he asked for a more secluded table and with slightly more light, so Sue could communicate with him without problems. The service made a great job, suggesting a discreet place in the corner of the room, a very romantic one.

Hudson gallantly helped his beloved sit behind the table, and sat on the opposite of her, to talk to her easier and of course, look into her eyes!

Almost immediately the waiter with a menu and wine card appeared, kindly asking if they were ready to make an order.

"What will you drink, Sue?" asked her fiancé. "Champagne, or maybe a glass of a wine?"

He knew, of course, that the blonde generally avoided alcohol, but today was a very special evening, so maybe…

"I'd love to drink a glass of white wine." Miss Thomas spoke.

"If I can…" the waiter shyly interrupted. "We have a great Marsala, perfect as an aperitif, Ma'am." he suggested. Luckily, Sue just looked at him when he said that, otherwise the guy would think she was ignoring him. He had no idea, that she was deaf!

"I'd love to try it." she agreed with a gentle smile.

"Perfectly!" grinned Paolo. "Have you already chosen the appetiser and the main course?" he asked again.

"I've always wanted to try bruschetta." she admitted. "It's supposedly perfect in its simplicity." she added more to Jack than to the waiter.

"I'll take that, too, then." he smiled. "Maybe a soup after that?" he suggested to his fiancée. "Minestrone seems like a good choice."

"Ok." agreed Sue.

"Something else?" inquired Paolo.

"A chicken breast fried with mozzarella and fresh basil." answered Miss Thomas, who liked poultry very much and the dish's ingredients looked appealing.

"Petto di pollo bella Napoli for the lady." confirmed the waiter. "What about you, Sir?"

„Filetto ei porcini, please." spoke Jack.

"Ah!" Paolo was happy. „A great choice, Sir! Our steaks are famous in the area. We serve them with boletus sauce and potatoes baked in herbs. Should it be rare, medium rare or well done?" he assured.

"Medium rare." the brunet responded and addressed his fiancée. "Will you drink wine for the main course, Sue? I see they have a good year of bardolino." he said.

"I'll follow your judgement, Jack. I'm not much of an expert when it comes to wines." she shyly admitted, and he nodded his head.

"Bardolino for the lady, then, and chianti for me." he asked.

"Yes, Sir." nodded Paolo. "Something for the dessert?"

„Maybe later." spoke the blonde with Hudson's approval. They needed to take care of the first part of the meal, first, and it was nothing new that the Italian cuisine was satiating.

Paolo just smiled and quickly went away to make the order and left them alone. As it befitted the Italian, he could feel the real amore. Besides, three was a crowd!

"So…"

"So…" Sue and Jack spoke at the same time, when the uncomfortable silence fell and laughed heartily, breaking the growing tension. They were both secretly afraid that they would accidentally do something, what would destroy their first date. The ice were broken and the rest went smoothly.

They talked about everything and anything, just like they always did. The initial nervousness was replaced by the familiar comfort and the couple conversed lively.

"I'm slightly afraid of going to our parents." Sue admitted during the conversation. "I don't know how they're going to react to the news about our engagement. Yours are very kind, but I don't think that it's what they imagined their potential daughter-in-law to be like…" she confessed.

"Sue, Sweetheart…" Hudson spoke softly, looking at her and was happy to see the charming blush on her cheeks, when she noticed the way he addressed her. "I've already married the person, who they imagined as their daughter-in-law, once and look how it finished!" he winked playfully. "I've made a much better choice this time and I know, that my parents will agree. Besides, they love you and Andy. They always ask about you when they call. What I'm afraid of is your dad's reaction!" he joked. "It's a common knowledge that no man is worthy of a daddy's little girl, and I feel that you're exactly that. Who knows if he's not going to tell me to go away with a huge gun in his hands!" he said happily.

"My dad is a walking gentleness, Jack." she spoke. "Be more afraid of my mom!" she giggled mischievously. "She is overprotective and controlling, but I think that you'll get her with those eyes. It's impossible to resist them." said Miss Thomas, before she bit her tongue and then blushed deeply.

"You think I've got nice eyes?" asked the widely grinning brunet.

There was no sense to deny, since the milk was already spilled, so Sue just shyly nodded, only making him happier.

"Thank you, Sue. Yours are beautiful, too." he repaid the compliment.

"They're not that bad." she modestly admitted. "But with the lashes like yours, they would be truly beautiful, Jack." she added. "Any woman in the would do everything to have such eyelashes."

It was the lawyer's turn to blush.

"If you say so." he mumbled. "I still think that your hazel eyes are wonderful. There is so warmth in them. Inside you. I wouldn't change anything in them, because they're perfect the way they are." he spoke.

Where did they suddenly get the courage to exchange so many compliments, they didn't know themselves. Until now, they never really flirted. Ba! They practically didn't talk openly about their feelings, and they were getting married! It was nice to say something nice to each other and see how happy those words were making their partner. Besides, they should get used to that, as they were to spend their life together!

The evening in "La Perla" passed quickly on a wonderful conversation and delicious meal, finished with coffee and amazing Tiramisu. Then Jack took Sue to dance. A small drink, a few slow dances and as if on a cue, the couple returned home at midnight, much to the amusement of Lucy, who impatiently waited for her friend's detailed report about the date.

It was enough to say, that they had pleasant dreams that night, especially the engaged couple, who exchanged their first, shy kiss in the entrance to Sue's apartment. It was worth mentioning, that it definitely wasn't a kiss on a cheek!

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:** We'll see, cheliosfan._

_P.S. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>33.<p>

**Few days later…**

„Didn't I tell you?" said smiling Jack, when after a warm, even hearty welcome in the Hudson family house, he was helping his fiancée to unpack the bag in the guest room, which she was going to occupy with her son during this short stay in Wisconsin.

Her future husband was as always going to stay in his old bedroom, which she managed to see during a quick "guided tour" around the house, which Laura quickly organised and the room turned out exactly the way Sue imagined it to be, when she was thinking about teenage Jack. Small, but comfortable, still decorated with the posters showing Sparky's past idols as well as diplomas, and full of his sport's trophies. Naturally, the blonde knew that he played hockey, but she had no idea that he was a team's captain one, and for a moment she wondered if there was anything, what Jack WOULDN'T be good at. As for now, nothing came to her mind…

„I kept telling you that my parents really liked you and they adore Andy, and you were still worried when we were flying here."(They were supposed to start with Ohio, but Sue's stress made them leave the more difficult task for the end)

"And it didn't change, Jack." his fiancée quietly confessed. "Neither Laura nor Sam know about the engagement, yet. I am still scared of their reaction to the fact that we get married, and so soon after your divorce."

"Sue…" he sighed. "I assure you that when we tell them about it, nothing will change." he spoke softly, gently squeezing her hands in his.

"How do you know that?" responded the girl, still not really self-confident…

"Because if they were to be against our relationship, before leaving D.C. my mother wouldn't take the effort of discreetly letting me know, how happy she would be to welcome you in the family!" the brunet winked happily, and Miss Thomas blushed and stuttered:

"E-Excuse me?!"

"I tell you the truth, Sweetheart!" he warmly assured. "My parents, especially my mom, are your huge fans since the moment they met you. When they saw us together, they thought that we are a great match and during the rest of their stay in Washington, they kept telling me how wonderful you are – what I wholeheartedly agree with – and how friendship is the base of the good marriage." he spoke, leaving Laura's 'little' digression about sex out of the conversation. He didn't want to embarrass his beloved more than she already was. She already had a lot on her mind.

"You can't be serious!" she mumbled, red as a tomato.

"Quite the contrary, Sue." he denied. "Besides, you will see what's going to happen during dinner, when we announce our engagement to the whole family. They will be crazy with happiness, especially my sisters, who has never really liked Allie. I should have listened to them, when they were trying to make me see her true self. I would save a lot of troubles with divorce!" he said, the last two sentences more to himself than to her.

"W-Whole family?" she moaned, seeing those words.

"Of course." he confirmed. "There will be my parents and all of my siblings, including my crazy twin brother, who usually roams around the jungle looking for sensations worthy the Pulitzer prize, and will make us the honour of his appearance today, because he 'happens to be nearby'." giggled Sparky, quoting his brother.

"You're not completely identical." noticed Sue, carefully studying the picture, standing on the chest of drawers and trying to control her fear. _"The whole family! Oh God!"_

"Observant as always!" laughed Jack. "Nothing's going to escape your attention, huh?" he added with appreciation, and she just shrugged. "You're right, although a lot of people mistook us anyway." he agreed. "What is the difference between us in your opinion?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know what he looks like now, that he's an adult…" she slowly started her analysis. "… but when I look at this picture, I see a small difference in the shape of the nose (yours is more straight, his was probably broken) and in the shape of the eyes. Besides, a small mole or birthmark next to your brother's left eyebrows, and there's something in his eyes…" she explained.

"Which would be?" insisted amused Hudson.

"Oh, I don't know myself!" she admitted. "Eye colour is the same, but there is a clear, innocent happiness radiating out of your eyes, the same I see in my son's eyes every day; your brother's eyes radiate too, but it's like there is a little imp behind his happiness, who just waits for an opportunity to fool around." she added, and the applause could be heard behind their backs.

Jack, who didn't realise that they had a company in the room, quickly turned around and saw his mother, laughing. Sue, seeing his reaction, did the same, standing face to face with her future mother-in-law.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to startle you, but I knocked and no response." she said, still grinning from ear to ear. "Since the door was ajar, I wasn't able not to hear what you talk about, so I risked entering to tell you, that the rest is here and the dinner is getting ready in the oven. Come downstairs, because Andy feels slightly intimidated by his new uncles and aunts. Even my cinnamon rolls didn't help!" she giggled, seeing their surprised looks. "What? I've got eyes, after all!" she added, gesturing towards the girl's hand, and addend: „By the way, Honey…" she addressed her future daughter-in-law. "… you judged by boys perfectly! My hat's off! I can't wait to find out what you're going to tell me about the rest of my kids, as the first lecture was so fascinating and detailed performance!" she said happily before she left the guest room.

To say that they were both standing there, unable to move, would be an understatement. Obviously, it was a mistake to think that nobody was going to see the engagement ring, shining on Sue's finger. Jack, however, forgot, that his mother's eyes were as smart as his fiancée. Laura just reminded him about that…

"Well…" he finally stuttered, taking a grip on himself. "At least you know, that my mom approves our marriage." he said to his beloved.

"I think you're right." the blonde agreed.

"See?! Was there a reason to worry so much? I told you it was going to be okay!" he grinned widely and added: "Do you want to change for the dinner?" he asked before they went downstairs.

"If you give me ten minutes, I'd like to." she confirmed. "I want to refresh a little after the journey."

"I can even give you fifteen to make sure your make-up is perfect!" he winked. "I'll take a quick shower, too, and will come back for you. We'll go to the dining room together. What do you think?" he suggested.

„I think: see you in ten minutes, Hudson. Keep the additional five for yourself, to do your make up!" she spoke mischievously, quickly catching her cosmetic bag, a clothes' change to disappear behind the door to the bathroom, leaving him with a grin on his face.

Sparky was still grinning, when he was preparing for the dinner in his bedroom. How could he not, if he had such a woman in his life? A lot of people around him didn't appreciate her personality, but he knew, from the first moment, that she's unique. Sue was like a white raven amongst all the mediocrity in this world and he couldn't be more happy or proud, that he got so lucky in his life, which was never going to be empty or boring with her in it.

He could bet on it!

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** Thanks **AgentAussie**! :)_

* * *

><p>34.<p>

„Leave my brother and run away with me, Sue. I can give you a more exciting life than Jackie!" spoke Ryan Hudson, grinning mischievously, when he addressed his future sister-in-law.

Just like Jack thought, their engagement was very warmly accepted by the members of the Hudson family, especially by his two sisters: older Vivian Leigh, known as Viv – a dentist, a dentist's wife and a mother of their five-year-old son and two-year-old daughter, and younger: Audrey Rose – the baby of the family, a twenty-year-old student of the Academy of Fine Arts and a very talented painter, judging by a few of her watercolours decorating the dining room's walls. Both women were very delighted, and criticised Sue's "too small" ring. The girl quickly explained, however, that it was what she wanted because she preferred a discreet jewellery, which wasn't shouting "Look how expensive I am!" from a huge distance. As it wasn't difficult to judge, Miss Thomas's modesty made a appropriate impression on the people, especially when Rosie, as Audrey was addressed by her parents and siblings, compares it to Allie's greed, who liked to fluff her feathers and emphasise her financial status by expensive clothes and jewellery. One way or another, Sue was very quickly accepted by the younger Hudsons, what could be felt during the conversations and in jokes, like the one now…

"Thank you, Ryan." she said with a smile, when Jack glared at the mischievous National Geographic reporter and possessively moved closer to her chair, making everyone laugh by his territorial attitude. "It's nice of you to worry about my entertainment so much, but I assure you that raising a lively three-year-old is exciting in itself and I don't need any more of those." she added happily.

"For now, but then you'll be bored to death with my predictable brother." Ryan specially insisted, seeing his brother squirm and laughing in his soul at his brother's irrational jealousy. Ryan might have been a rogue, a womaniser and inappropriate flirt, but he would never pick Jack's girl up, no matter how attractive she would be. Besides, he recently met a sexy, red-headed stewardess, who showed him how to fly really high if someone knew, what he had in mind, and as for now, it was her, who planned more meetings with. Who knows? Maybe he would date her longer than the others? They were both free souls, after all. They couldn't sit in one place, even if it was what their lives depended on. Routine wasn't for them and it was why they got along so well!

"Believe me when I tell you, that Jack is far from being predictable. He can be spontaneous when he wants, and we have quite a lot of fun with him, right Andy?" she winked to her son, who smiled radiantly from his high chair and nodded his head in agreement.

"Daddy swings me high, high!" he stated without the earlier intimidation, because he was slowly getting used to the new members of the family. "And makes delicious panpakes!" he added.

"Delicious pancakes, Honey." corrected Laura.

"That's what I said!" the boy mumbled, and the adults laughed.

"As you see, my dear Brother…" Sparky finally interrupted with a fake sarcasm. "… that your lifestyle doesn't has to be appealing to all the women. Some prefer calm, stable men like me, so keep your hands off my fiancée and our son!" he finished, sending Ryan a meaningful look.

"Easy, Man! I know where I'm not wanted! Your lady expressed herself clearly, although I still don't understand why she wants you, when she can have moi!" he said with a pretended shock. "The beautiful sex is crazy when it comes to me!"

"Until they get to know you better. Then they open their eyes and run away as far as possible." Jack spoke with a smile.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryan and was about to say something, when Laura spoke:

"Enough of this buffoonery, Boys, or you won't get the dessert!" she gently threatened.

"Mom!" exclaimed the terrified twins. "You can't be serious?!"

Mrs. Hudson just looked at them, raising her eyebrow and it was enough for both of them to lower their heads, muttering a quiet „sorry".

Vivan, her husband Dan, Audrey and parents just laughed. Kids, blissfully unaware of the discussion focused on the delicious food served by their grandmother, wherein Andy and Cole invented a new play, making funny expressions at each other using the cooked vegetables, and little Lulu took a nap in her chair, a plastic spoon she used to eat still in her mouth. She could fall asleep everywhere and in every situation…

"Don't be sad, Ryan!" Miss Thomas reassuringly addressed him. „I'm sure you've got a lot of admirers. After all, you look almost identical to Jack, and he always has a lot of them, even if he's slightly shy. A macho like you surely doesn't complain about the lack of company!" she winked playfully.

"Macho? You think I'm a macho?" her future brother-in-law grinned. "Brother, I already love her… like a sister, of course!" he immediately added, when Jack threw a carrot at him. "Ei, a heavy ammunition? And what happened to the peas?" he protested.

„I'll take the heavy ammunition out if you don't calm down." spoke Laura. "Look at your sisters. They're a personification of good manners. They know how to behave at the table." she taught.

Rosie and Viv just fluttered their eyelashes, presenting them their innocent looks, but Sue noticed playful sparks in their eyes and laughed. Hudsons' children surely inherited their sense of humour after their parents. Actually, Sue reached a conclusion that her fiancé had his father's character. Sam was the calmer part of the duet, but he could also make a joke, when he wanted to, and his look was very happy.

One way or another, the blonde was to enter a happy family and was secretly happy because of it. She liked people with a positive attitude!

On the next day at noon, Jack, Sue and Andy were sitting in the plain again, mentally preparing themselves to meet the Thomas family.

Jack tried to seem calm because of his fiancée, but he was nervous inside. No matter how to look at it, he never met his future in-laws. He wondered how they would react to a man, who proposed to their daughter without their knowledge, who planned to adopt their grandson, and who they know nothing about.

"_I hope they will like me." _he thought. _"I really want to be accepted, because I wouldn't want to stand between Sue and her family. They are a part of her life and will be a part of mine, when we get married. Besides, Andy needs to see unity in the family. It will make him feel stable and safe…" _he thought, fondly watching his son, playing with a teddy bear.

Sue noticed his warm look and smiled radiantly, making Jack's hear beat faster. Before he was able to stop himself, he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" she asked amused.

"Because I wanted?" he answered. "If you don't want me to do that, I'll try to prevent myself in the future…" he added uncertainly.

"Jack…" she spoke softly. "If you feel like kissing me, just do it. We're engaged and it's natural. I have doubts when it comes to the full intimacy in the relationship, which I try to deal with, but I never had anything against your kisses…" she whispered shyly, and as a proof of her words she placed her lips against his, the caress so gentle and sweet that he trembled.

Allie has never kissed him like that. Her kisses were always passionate, hot and intended to wake as big lust in him as possible, and although she always reached her aim, she never made his body tremble like this. Sue, his sweet, innocent and inexperienced Sue, on the other hand, didn't need to do anything like this to make everything in him sing, for every cell in his body feel her kiss and she was taking his breath away.

If a couple of months earlier someone told him, that he would fall in love again, he would laugh out-loud and now… now he couldn't imagine that it could be any different. Everything thanks to Sue…

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** Special thanks to dear **Guest**, **cheliosfan** & **Joy10** for all wonderful reviews!_

_And now... Sue's family. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>35.<p>

When Jack heard that Sue's parents weren't going to pick them up at the airport, because their car has broken, he sighed with relief. He wasn't very enthusiastic at the thought that he would meet them for the first time in the crowded terminal, as they could differently react to the news that he was their daughter's fiancé, and there could be an unpleasant scene, which he really wanted to avoid. He wanted it not only because of himself, but first of all because of his beloved and their son. Since the fortune seemed to be good for them, the couple decided to rent a car for their stay in Youngstown, to be independent and able to travel around on their own.

During the drive to the Thomas family house, located on the edge of the town, the two adults didn't speak much, silently wondering about the possible scenario of the meeting. Besides, it was Sue, who was driving, as she knew the area and as she found out, her future husband had a serious map- phobia, stubbornly claiming that "real men don't need maps" and insisting that he would drive using only his instinct. So, she took his keys and sat behind the steering wheel herself. Naturally, it automatically made having a conversation with her men impossible, because she couldn't drive and at the same time read their words in the mirror without risking an accident. So she spoke up rarely, usually when they were standing on the red light, and Jack also tried not to bother her. Only Andy babbled for the three of them, repeating all the time how happy he was to see his grandparents and how he was going to tell them about his new grandpa, new grandma, aunts, uncles and cousins, who he just met, and all!

In fact, the boy's chatter was very relaxing for Jack, even if constantly reminded him about the upcoming meeting with his future in-laws. Andrew had so much happiness and excitement inside him, radiated so much, when he spoke about it, that Sparky wasn't able not to smile. The boy's beaming face, his smile and his mom's smile, were recently the remedy for all his worries. They both made him want to live. And he lived! He finally fully lived!

The Thomas' household turned out to be a ranch type house. White, two-level building with steep roof was surrounded by a lot of ground, mostly meadows, where, despite the season, a few horses were grazing. Road of slag led to it, and a couple of trees grew along it. There weren't a lot of it, so the whole area could be looked at with one glance, including the neighbour's houses visible in the distance.

Sue told him, that before the first war the ranch was established by her great-great-grandfather, hence the huge amount of space surrounding it and belonging to the family. In its time, it was the biggest stud in the area, until the big crisis, when it suffered financially and never returned to its greatness. Despite that it lasted for some more time, until Irving Thomas' descendants chose different life paths, eventually getting rid of the rest of the horses and leasing the ground to the local farmers. The house, however, was always full of the family's life, even now when Irving's great-grandson Peter (a retired building inspector) and Carla's (ex-accountant and later full-time mom) children settled down somewhere else. No matter how to look at it, it was their heritage and future inheritance of their children…

One way or another, when they reached their destination, Jack and Sue nervously wiped their sweat hands against their jeans, took deep breaths and got out of the car, letting out also very happy Andy (Levi stayed in D.C., because he didn't like to fly), who ran to his grandparents the moment he saw them standing on the porch, to hug and kiss them, unconsciously giving his parents time to prepare for the confrontation.

Sue really wanted to tell Jack that everything was going to be fine, but knowing her mother, she wasn't certain about it. So, when she felt his hand in hers, she reciprocated the gentle squeeze and smiled weakly, and then wider, when she saw those exact words on his lips. It was like he was reading her mind! She knew, that he was as nervous as she was herself, but when she looked into his eyes, those warm, deep eyes, it was like she got wings and stopped to be afraid, because she knew that he was with her, no matter what. With him at his side she could face anyone, even Carla Thomas!

Saying hello to her parents was somewhat awkward, although not lacking warmth. Still, the host's suspicious gaze and her husband's curious looks didn't make the task easier for the younger couple.

Sue intentionally hid the ring on her finger, until they officially announce their engagement. They didn't really know how to get around to it, because Carla's eyes stubbornly pierced through them, and there was no end to the questions about their life in Washington.

Eventually, it was once again taken care of by Andy, who after a small snack in the kitchen, stormed into the living room, where the adults sat and proudly stated that he just came from his new grandparents, and his new cousin Cole had a bike, and daddy promised the same to him!

"D-Daddy?" Peter uncertainly asked, looking at his daughter and her… friend.

"Umm…" the girl stumbled and in this moment Sparky took the initiative.

"Sir, Madame…" he slowly stated. "I know that it might be a surprise for you, but the truth is that me and Sue are more than friends." he said.

"What do you mean?" inquired Carla, feeling the incoming tic in her left eye, remainder after the accident.

"I mean that I asked for her hand, and Sue accepted my proposal, Ma'am." he explained and the blonde shyly added:

"We're engaged, Mom. We plan to get married and Jack wants to adopt Andrew."

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed the woman. „What do you mean 'engaged'? How long have you known each other? What do you know about each other? You didn't even mention that you date, when we talked on the phone. It's absurd! I don't agree!" she exploded.

„With all due respect, Mrs. Thomas…" Hudson bravely spoke. "What does time has to do with it? What does it matter, when two people want to be together, create a family, give a full house to a child, who needs and deserves it?" he asked, gently and at the same time, insistently.

"What does time has to do with it?! You must be joking, Mr. Hudson!" she spoke indignantly.

"Jack. Call me Jack." he corrected, but she ignored him.

"Marriage is a serious step!" continued Carla. "It requires for the two people to meet well, before they take it! So I ask once again: how long have you known my daughter and why haven't we heard about your relationship?"

"Mom, please!" Sue tried to protest. With no effect…

„No, Susan! I demand answers!" she insisted. "I have a right for them, as your mother and Andrew's grandmother. How can I know that your… fiancé is trustworthy, if we haven't met him before, if we don't know anything about him?" she spoke. "What if he hurts you? If he hurts Andy? What then?" she continued to give remarks forgetting about the fact, that the boy was with them.

"Don't shout at Daddy!" exclaimed the boy and started to cry, getting out of his grandfather's arms and snuggling to Jack.

"Enough, Carla!" Peter finally spoke, seeing the reaction of his grandson, daughter and her companion, who focused on calming down the boy. He was usually quiet, when his wife talked, but now needed to stop it, before it would get out of control. "Enough." he repeated.

"Pete…" she whispered, shocked, but he raised his hand, stopping her once again.

"Carla, My Dear…" he stated in a businesslike voice. "I admit that I'm shocked by the fact, that out little girl is getting married. As you remarked, we had no idea she was dating someone, but the truth is that Sue isn't a teenager and doesn't have to explain her whole life to us. She's a grown-up, independent woman, able to make her own decisions." he spoke. "She's been living on her own for a couple of years, and manages just fine with raising our grandson. Isn't it enough reason to trust her judgement? Do you really think that she would choose someone, who doesn't deserve her, who doesn't treat her son well? I don't know Jack well, yet, but I am ready to give him the credit of trust, because Sue trusts him and I trust her. I suggest you to do the same." he added.

"Mrs. Thomas…" Jack tried again. „I understand your doubts…"

„I don't think so!" she denied. "Do you actually know, what you get into, marrying Susan?"

"Sue, Mom…" the girl corrected her.

"Do you have an idea, what someone like her needs?" she pressed. "Susan isn't a casual woman. As a deaf person, she has special expectations, which can't be met my everyone. What do you know about it, Mr. Hudson, about her world?" she asked.

"You're wrong, Mrs. Thomas, thinking that I'm not aware of Sue's needs." he answered. "I'm not an ignorant. Since the moment we met, I always cared about her well-being and comfort. I don't know everything about her world, yet, but I want to learn, get to know this part of her, which defines her. The fact that Sue can't hear doesn't matter to me. It never did. To me, she's as normal as you or I. She's strong, capable, good, she's an amazing mother and the best friend, who someone can wish for. Every man should be proud to be able to stand at her side. I am…"

"Words. Those are just words." the woman was adamant.

"Really, Mom?" asked annoyed Sue. "So what will you tell about that? What will you say, when you hear that the man, whose value you try to belittle so much, dropped everything the moment he found out, that Andy and I are sick, and spent weeks working at home, so he could take care about us? What will you say knowing, that you owe him my life, because he was the one to take me to the hospital, when I squirmed in pain and stayed at my bedside for hours, before I woke up after the appendix surgery? What will you say about the fact, that he was looking after my son all this time, treating him like his own, even letting Andy to call him dad despite the fact, that they weren't related? Time, you say?" she added. "What time is, Mom? People spend years together, not really knowing each other, and sometimes a while is enough to get to know someone. It's the way it was with us. It doesn't matter, how long we know each other. There is nobody, who I would trust more, not only with my life, but with my son's, who finally has a chance to be like other children. Look at them? What do you see, Mom? Look at Andy and say if he's still as insecure as he used to be. Look him in the eyes, and you'll see a pure happiness and love, which he feels for Jack. Isn't it what you've always wanted for your grandson, such happiness and someone, who would love him as much as Jack does?"

Indeed, when Carla looked at the brunet, holding the boy, at their interaction, she had to admit that she has never seen Andrew cling to someone like that. And the light in Hudson's eyes, when he was looking at the boy…

"Mom…" Miss Thomas sighed. „You know very well, how small my and Andy's chances were for a full family. So why, when someone, who wants to give it to us, who wants us with all the doubtful benefits, appears, you fight it so much? Why don't you believe that we're able to make the right decision, that we can be happy together?" she whispered, touched. "Would you rather us to be alone for the rest of our lives?"

"Susan, Sue… It's not like that!" she moaned.

"And how is that?" the girl asked. "Jack wants to be with us, and we want to be with him. I think it's the most important, isn't it? We'll be a family. Whether you want it or not. The truth is, that it's our life and our choice. I believe that we'll find happiness together, I believe with all my heart and I would want you to be happy along with us. Don't make us choose, Mom, because as much as I love you with all my heart, I tied mine and my son's future with Jack. If you make me do it, you'll lose both of us, Mom, because our place is with him." she gently finished, squeezing her fiancé's hand.

"Mrs. Thomas…" Hudson spoke again. „I understand that you don't trust me, but I hope that it's going to change over time. I want it not only for myself, but first of all, for Sue and Andy, because their happiness is my priority. A man looks for a perfect woman for his whole life. Sometimes he makes a mistake and gets together with the one, who just pretends. It was my case…" he confessed. "I was married before I met Sue…"

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Carla.

„My Dear, let him speak!" reprimanded Peter and Mrs. Thomas gave up, using a gesture to "allow" him to continue.

"When we were getting married, I was sure it's for the whole life, because I've known Allie practically since I was a child. I was wrong, though…" he sighed. „Every time I mentioned children, she avoided and changed the topic. I really wanted to be a dad…" he added with emotion. "When she finally told me that she's expecting a baby, I was very happy, until I found out that it wasn't mine. My marriage was destroyed and honestly, I didn't think that I'll want to be a husband again. I met Sue, though, and I understood that not all the women are the way my ex-wife was. She and Andy quickly became a very important part of my life, and we didn't even try to make it so. It just happened and now I can't imagine my house without them, my existence without them. I need them like an air, Ma'am. I beg you, give us a chance!" he said quietly, in order not to wake up his son, who, exhausted by crying, fell asleep in his arms.

Carla didn't really know what to think about it all. All those news, which she heard, caused a mess to appear in her head. She knew about Sue's surgery, but she had no idea, that it was Jack, who she owed her daughter's rescue to, that his sacrifice allowed Sue to get back to health. Did she really turn out to be prejudiced towards him? In addition, Sue's insistent attitude… Carla didn't think that her daughter would be able to place a stranger over a family member, over parents. The threat seemed real, though.

"… _you'll lose both of us, Mom…" _still sounded in her ears.

Mrs. Thomas once again looked at the family, which was just getting created. Sue, Jack and Andy were sitting together, unified, determined to start a life together. It was in this moment, that it reached her, that Sue really wasn't her little girl anymore, that she stopped being that a long time ago, and now found someone, who noticed what a wonderful woman she grew up to be, despite everything she's been through. The fondness in her fiancé's eyes, when he was looking at both, seemed to be honest, so Peter might have been right. Maybe Jack Hudson deserved a credit of trust, to prove that he was worthy of the treasure Sue and Andy were. So, with a resigned sigh, she finally gave up, asking:

"When do you plan to get married?"

"I was thinking about Christmas." the brunet responded and Peter groaned:

"Oi!"

His wife's face expression couldn't mean anything good…

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: **Let's see, **cheliosfan**!_

_Glad you like it, **Spring83**. :)_

* * *

><p>36.<p>

As it wasn't difficult to guess, Carla wasn't enthusiastic about Jack's suggestion…

"_We speak, of course, about next year's Christmas." she said. "Perfect! There will be enough time for preparations. We'll throw a wedding for Susan, which my daughter deserved and which she will remember for a very long time!" she said decidedly, what the said daughter shyly commented:_

"_Umm… __Mom, Jack meant this Christmas." she mumbled and instinctively caught her fiancé's hand, when her mother exclaimed: _

"_What?!"_

"_Mom! __You'll wake Andy!" hissed the girl, when her son stirred in his father's arms. The only thing they needed now was for him to start crying again. _

_Mrs. Thomas, as red as a tomato, found enough composure to lower her voice. _

"_Susan… __Tell me, that I misunderstood you." she muttered. "Tell me that you don't plan to get married in a few weeks. __It's a ridiculous idea! We won't have anything done! Where is the dress, the party, date to reserve the church? __Where is the time to invite guests?! The family will be offended if they don't get invitations in the right time!" she spoke. "The cake, music, bridesmaid's dresses, tuxedoes… At least half a year is needed for all of that!" she continued to insist, until Sue lost her patience and quietly, although firmly, remarked:_

"_Only if you plan your wedding, Mom, because I prefer a small, quiet ceremony amongst the closest family. You, Jack's parents, our siblings and witnesses with company. __Nobody besides that." she stated._

"_You can't be serious, Susan!" said Carla indignantly._

"_I speak very serious, Mom. Secondly, I would rather you called me Sue." she spoke. _

"_I didn't give you a name during your Christening for you to shorten it in such a plebeian way, Susan." responded Mrs. Thomas. _

"_I didn't think you were a snob, Mom." Sue bravely faced her. "There is nothing plebeian in this form and you know it very well. It's what most of the people call me and I am very fine with that." _

"_I also prefer to call her Sue." interrupted Jack. "It's a cute, soft name and really matches my future wife. It mirrors her wonderful personality." he added, squeezing the hand of his beloved woman, who blushed sweetly at the compliment, as she usually did when someone told her something nice. _

"_Susie is right, My Dear." spoke Peter. "Respect her wishes and I don't speak only about the name." he continued. "If they want to marry quickly, it's their choice. It's also their decision, when it comes to the size of the ceremony, because it's their day, not yours, mine or guests', half of which they would probably not even know, considering the fact that you planned a medium size coronation!" he stated with a hint of humour in his voice, trying to prevent the anger to come out. "Remember our wedding, Carla?" he asked gently. "It was our day, yours and mine. Everything happened according to our wishes, well, mainly yours!" he giggled mischievously. __"The point is that our parents didn't interfere. They only helped. __It's what we should do as well, My Dear. Whether you want it or not, Sue and Jack will get married this Christmas. Do you really want to miss it?" he asked at the end. _

_For the next time that day, Carla Thomas felt defeated. She really wanted to organise a wonderful ceremony for her daughter, but it seemed that their imaginations about Sue's wedding day were very different. Whether it was her only daughter's opinion or Jack Hudson's influence, she wasn't able to guess. Obviously, those two has already decided, judging by their determined facial expressions and if Carla really didn't want to get excluded of it, she needed to give up the big plans and agree for this too little, in her opinion, wedding amongst the family. _

"_What do you see it like, then…" she sighed and suffered listening, what the young couple had to say. _

Not a whole month later Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, as well as brothers and sisters of the couple, were watching the two of them get married with tears in their eyes.

For a quickly organised ceremony, everything was beautiful. By some miracle, Sue and Jack managed to rent a small chapel, where a young, although eloquent pastor agreed to marry them.

Jack presented himself perfectly in Armani's tuxedo, but there was no doubt that it was Sue, who was the star of the evening. She was radiant in a simple, elegant, ecru-coloured wedding dress. Hudson apparently insisted for her to wear white, but she was adamant when it came to this. The convincing, that in his eyes she was as clear as the white dress, that she was still untouched in his eyes didn't do anything to change her mind.

"_I'm a mom, Jack. __You're not going to change it. It's not like I regret having Andrew, but I didn't sign up for that and there's nothing I can do about it. Don't insist, then, please." _she said sadly, but firmly and when he was looking at her like, he wasn't able to say no.

In the end, her decision brought benefits. Without a veil, just a small tiara and this stylish dress, which Lucy - her bridesmaid, found for funny amount of money, Sue looked like a princess from a fairytale.

Hudson's heart skipped a beat, when he saw her in the chapel's door, with her arm linked with her father's, as beautiful as nothing he has ever seen in his life. She walked with a swan's grace. No! She swam towards him, and her soft, gold hair waved on her shoulders in gently waves.

"Breathe, Sparky!" whispered his Best Man, Bobby Manning, amused by his friend's reaction. "In and out. That's it. You're doing good, Mate!" he winked playfully. „By the way, you got a beautiful sheila, Jack. Treat her well, because I treat her like a sister, who I've never had. Break her heart and I'll break your bones!" he added.

"Find your place in the queue, Crash. Her father and brothers told me they'll do the same, when we were in Ohio. Not to mention my dad." he spoke quietly. "Besides, I love her, Bobby. I'd never intentionally hurt her, because Sue is a part of me."

"Are you aware that it's the first time you've said that out loud?" giggled the detective and Sparky realised that his best friend was right. What was more, he understood that the only person, who certainly should hear, or rather see those words, didn't have the opportunity. Was Jack subconsciously afraid of her reaction, rejection of his feelings, that he didn't confess his love earlier? Perhaps, but the milk was spilled and he needed to fix it. He hoped that the vow, which he prepared for her, will show the depth of the feelings, which he had, that his eyes and hands will say more than words. So he put all his heart in saying and signing his vow.

He shocked her. It was obvious. The moment his hands showed the first signed of the vow, which he was also speaking, Sue was speechless and happy tears came to her eyes. Even in her wildest dreams she didn't expect her fiancé to want to learn her first language, or that he would so quickly manage to learn those wonderful words, which he now signed to her with such focus and determination.

And his look? What a huge fondness, warmth or even love, was in this chocolate depth…

"…Today, I give you my heart and soul, Sue, and I promise on everything what is dear to me, that I'll never leave you. So help me God."

Hope filled the blonde's soul. If she read his signals correctly, her marriage might not be just a relationship of two lonely people, who desperately wanted to have a family, their own family. If Jack really married her out of love, and not only for her child and out of loneliness, then his and her feeling, plus friendship, which connected them, were a solid foundation of marriage, which would not only be lasting, but first of all happy. She only needed to overcome her fears and give herself to him that night, the way a wife should give herself to her husband. She prayed for fear, which she worked on with psychologist's help, didn't return again. She wanted to be Jack's wife in every meaning of this word. Not only that, she wanted it for herself, too.

When it was her turn, to make a vow, she didn't hesitate. She was looking him straight in the eyes, saying:

"… From this day until the end of the world I want to be your wife, partner, lover, mother of your children. I want to and will last at your side forever, in every situation, I will support you, love you and respect you. Today, in the eyes of God and our family, I promise to always be faithful, devoted wife to you, that no secret will break us apart, that everything I have, I am, I give to you along with my heart. I'm yours, Jack. For as long as you will want me." she whispered, fighting her emotions.

"Forever, Sue." he said in response, taking her hands in his and placing a gentle kiss on them.

In that moment their heart were beating in the same rhythm, as well as their souls.

From the rest of the ceremony they remember, how handsomely dressed Andy gave his father a ring, which the pastor blessed so Sparky could place it on her wife's finger. He looked so charming, then, that the gathered guests were sighing with appreciation. These three were meant for each other. Even Carla needed to admit that, when she was looking at them.

And o course, first kiss as a married couple. It shouldn't be omitted, especially that it had so much emotion inside. For the couple put all their love in it, and it was visible.

The small wedding reception took place in Hudson's apartment, as it was spacious and could easily accommodate the family members and witnesses. And although it wasn't the gala from Mrs. Thomas' dreams, the food was delicious, the best champagne was flowing and the wedding cake disappeared in a relatively short time.

Around nine o'clock the young married couple said goodbye to their son and guests, and made their way to the Omni Shoreham hotel, where Sparky booked a room for their wedding night. When he called them, he didn't really plan anything. He didn't intend to break the promise, which he made earlier, and do something, what Sue wasn't ready for, what she didn't want. It was mainly for the sake of appearance for the family. Now, however, when the limousine was taking them to the place, the situation has changed. His wife was sitting snuggled to him, kissing him shyly, but without the earlier hesitation. When he warned her, what an effect she had on him, she blushed, but didn't stop and soon his body started to burn.

"_God! I hope I won't screw this up!"_ he thought. He made a promise in his soul, that if anything happens, he will show her that the physical love can bring not only pain, but also pleasure and happiness. This night was to be for her, for Sue, for his wife…

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thanks, AgentAusise :)

* * *

><p>37.<p>

His hands were shaking, when he was opening the door to their room. The weight of responsibility, which was on his shoulders, was huge, but Jack was determined to do everything in his power so that for Sue, their first night together would be not only memorable, but first of all, a beautiful experience.

He knew that she was nervous as well. The way she was chewing on her bottom lip, the uncertain gaze and the way her hands were shaking, just like his, was a good evidence of that. The difference was that her nervousness wasn't coming out of lack of experience or the sense of responsibility. It was the result of dramatic, traumatic past, which left painful traces and fear after themselves. She would want to be clear, still innocent for him, give him the treasure, which (as she understood not a long time ago) she wanted to keep for him. In the meantime, she, they were robbed out of it, leaving pain and fears instead.

During the last month she worked to change it, to leave the past behind and start anew. Since the engagement she thought only about fighting the fear, which was eating her, for him and for their marriage's sake. She wanted to be a normal woman, a woman, who wouldn't be afraid of a touch of a man, her husband, who wouldn't be afraid of giving herself to him in the full meaning of this word. She was attracted to Jack. There were no doubts about it, but her subconscious was shuddering at the thought of being together. Sue didn't want it. She hated this feeling. It was unfair, not only for her but also for her beloved. They both had the right for happiness, to be able to express their feelings in every way. Besides, she wanted a child and although in theory, she could have it without her husband being an active part in it (there was an in-vitro fertilisation, after all), but she wanted it to be conceived in a natural way, as the expression of their feelings, the result of their love and not like the first time, aggression and hatred. That's why she went to the psychologist and that's why she was insistent on facing the fear today, and getting over it, and she got the strength for that from God and from the gaze of the dark eyes of the man, whose surname she has just taken. It had to work with such support. At least she hoped so…

Where they saw the inside of the newlyweds' apartment, Sparky took a deep breath and addressed his wife:

"Sue… The tradition is for the husband to carry his wife over the threshold. Could I, will you let me…?" he asked uncertainly, happy that she couldn't hear his voice breaking.

She didn't need to hear it, though. She could see all those emotions on his face and she knew, that it was as difficult for him as it was for her. They both were on a completely new ground today, it could be said that they were exploring an unknown territory. They only needed to learn to sail over them and she knew, that it would be in their best interest to learn together. The strength was in unity, wasn't it? So she nodded her head and answered quietly, but decidedly:

"My dad always said that tradition is a holy thing. Who am I to go against it? I only hope that your back can take it, Jack. I'm not the lightest!" she added at the end with a bit of a humour, to add courage to herself and to him, and he immediately denied:

"Oh, I'm sure that none of us will suffer… too much, Mrs. Hudson!" he winked, and then looked at her more seriously and finished: "When we'll get to the other side, it will be up to you to decide what happens, Sue. Do you remember, what I told you on the day, when I proposed?" he whispered and she shyly confirmed. "I still mean those words. Nothing, what you're not ready for, is going to happen. You don't have to do anything you don't feel like doing. You don't need to feel obliged, because you owe me nothing. You're my wife, my partner, not my property. If you want, I will sleep on the sofa. Everything for you to feel safe and comfortable, Sue." he suggested and the blonde was very touched.

"You don't know, you have no idea how much it means to me, what you just said, Jack." She said after a moment. "We start our life together today, and I really want to begin it the way Lord told to do that. I want it not only because of His will, but for us – for you and me. I'm still afraid, but if you are patients towards me, I will do everything to be a wife, you deserve. You're a wonderful man, Jack, and I'm proud you've chosen me." she whispered.

"No, Sue. The honour is mine." he denied. "I couldn't ask for a more prefect woman and wife, Sue. Never doubt that. You ask me for patience…" he said quietly. „Unnecessarily. As I said, you will decide what and when happens. If you want, we'll discover each other together, and if you say 'stop', know that I'm going to respect this decision, because I respect and love you." he confessed, for the first time so openly and without hesitation.

"Jack…" she said, really touched.

"Yes, Sue?"

"Carry me over this threshold. I want to be your wife." she asked.

His heart was beating furiously, when he responded:

"Here, you are already that." he whispered, touching his chest.

"I know and I love you for that…" she murmured, blushing. "'I do, however, want to become it in every meaning of this word. Teach me, please…"

Hearing those two magical words come from her mouth, he felt like the owner of the world. He had no idea what he did to deserve her love, but since she gave her heart to him, he intended to keep it as his biggest treasure until the end of his life. He never had anything more valuable and he didn't need anything else, because Sue gave him everything, what he truly desired.

"Everything you want." he just said and carefully took her into his arms.

Their faces, lips were barely millimetres away from each other, and their looks met.

"Are you sure, Sue?" he asked, for the last time.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Jack." she said. "With you at my side, I'm not afraid anymore." she added.

"I'll always be with you." he assured her. "I love you, Sue." he repeated.

"And I love you." was what he heard in response and along with the kiss, which he placed on her lips, he stepped over the threshold with her, starting a new chapter in life for both of them.

As he promised, he was not only patient that night, but also gentle. He gave her time and opportunity not only to get ready for what was going to come, but also to get to know him well before they would join. In fact, long hours passed before she felt certain enough to take the final step. He didn't hurry her, though. They had the rest of their lives to become one. During the moments of her doubts, he stopped their exploring until she was ready for more, what wasn't that easy for him because of the desire, which she was waking inside him, but he was doing that without hesitation, because she was worth waiting for. He taught her, but she taught him too, and when they finally became one, he was at a loss for words to describe what he felt. He was finally complete, he found himself. He found his safe harbour in her arms, and he couldn't be happier.

Falling asleep, he whispered words of love for yet another time. It didn't matter that she didn't see them, because she was already asleep. He did that because he wanted, because he felt great being able to repeat it. It has never been like that with Allie, and Jack understood for another time, how empty and blank was his life, before Sue appeared in it. He only had things with Allie, and with Sue, he had everything. EVERYTHING.

"_God, thank You for this gift. I won't waste it. I promise."_ he thought, before he dozed off.

From that day he finally became a fulfilled man.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Indeed, cheliosfan :)

* * *

><p>38.<p>

She has never woken up this way. She has never felt so content, safe and comfortable upon opening her eyes and it was all because she has never shared her bed with anyone other than her son, and most certainly not this way…

When this morning, she was slowly getting back from the dreamland, she realised that she wasn't alone in this soft, satin bedding, but instead of getting paralysed with fear, running away as far as possible, she sighed with happiness, because although her eyes were still asleep, her nose had no problems recognising the scent of the person, snuggled to her back, the person, whose arms were wrapped around her with so much tenderness. It was Jack's scent, her best friend's, confidant's, husband's, lover's… It was a scent of a man, who she gave her body and soul to last night, consciously and without fear, and who taught her things, which she didn't know about herself. Under his gaze, caresses and sweet love confessions, against everything what happened, she felt really clear and beautiful, because it was the way he saw her. She was born again. She became a new woman, a woman, who wasn't afraid to show her beloved how much he meant to her.

It was a fact, that their first time wasn't the easiest, but thanks to her husband's patience and feeling, she got over her fears and the rest was, as they say… WOW!

Sue smiled at the sole memory of her wedding night and stretched lazily like a satisfied cat. Her husband's arm immediately pulled her close, and his lips landed on her bare shoulder.

"GOOD MORNING." he signed using one of his hands, and another, beautiful smile made its way onto his wife's face. She still couldn't believe that he learnt so much of the sign language for her in such a short amount of time. She couldn't imagine a better wedding gift.

With slight difficulties, as his grip on her was right, she managed to turn around in his embrace and met a warm, deep gaze of his dark eyes.

"Good morning, Jack." she said, blushing, and shyly kissed his lips. "Did you sleep well?" she asked quietly, and he grinned idiotically, responding:

"When I actually fell asleep…" he winked mischievously, making her blush deepen. "… I slept better than I ever have before and it wasn't because you've worn me out…"

"Jack!" she exclaimed embarrassed, what he responded to with a kiss.

It was a fact, that she fell asleep after the first time, but when she woke up later, during the night… well, she couldn't be the only one awake, could she? So she woke up her husband and the rest could be imagined…

"… but because you were with me, in general, Sue." he added more seriously. "To fall asleep at your side and wake up next to you is something I dreamed about since I understood that I've fallen in love with you. I knew that it might never happen, but since you've given me this treasure, know that I cherish it and I will always remember this moment as one of the most beautiful ones in my life." he assured her. "Do I dream, Sue?" he asked softly. "Are you really my wife? Because if it's just a dream, don't wake me up, please. I don't know if I would be able to survive such a cruel wake up call." he added.

"It's not a dream, Jack." she assured him, tenderly touching his cheek, already covered with a stubble.

It was actually this stubble that made her realise, that they woke up much later than in the morning. It was sometime around lunch, if her stomach was correct. "I really am your wife, like God said to be. I only hope that I didn't disappoint you at night…" she mumbled quietly.

"Sweetheart..." he said, looking at her intensively. "Believe me, when I say that it was the most amazing night in my life and you… you, Sue… How can you think that you could ever disappoint me? I have never felt better with any woman!" he said emphatically.

"Even with Allie?" she asked quietly.

"Especially with her." he answered without hesitation. "Allie is a predator. She could only take, giving little in return while you… Sweetheart, I am at loss for words to describe how wonderful you made me feel. You've given me more than I deserved, than any man could deserve and you did that after everything you've been through." he spoke. "Do you know how honoured I feel knowing, that I'm the only one, who you allowed to touch you this way, who you allowed to love you and reciprocated it so wonderfully? Sue Hudson, you're one in the million and I would be a fool if I ever let you go. I am crazy about you, woman!" he mumbled, his voice husky with excitement, because as it was easy to guess, a naked, beautiful woman in her made had to make his body burn again. Especially THIS woman…

„Really?" she asked, and new, deep blush made its way onto her cheeks. Also, for some reason (what it could be, eh?), HER body suddenly forgot about the physical hunger and got an appetite for something different, so she spoke more bravely: "Then maybe you'll show me?"

She didn't need to ask twice. Actually, she didn't need to do that three or four times either, but who would count!

Anyway, they ate lunch muuuuch later, in their room, because they didn't really feel like going down to the restaurant. The rest of the day they spent lazily in their arms, enjoying the closeness and love, not only this physical one.

Around 9.00, they took a shower, put on more elegant clothes (Sue put on her Lauren's dress and her earrings and necklace, which he gave her as a wedding gift, while Jack put on his Armani suit and a watch, which he received from his wife on the day of their wedding) and went for a small drink and dancing in one of the hotel's restaurants.

Nobody, who looked at them from the side, cuddled close, swaying to the music, wouldn't say that new Mrs. Hudson couldn't hear. She was so free, natural on the parquet, as if she was born dancing. In fact, it wasn't the merit of only her talent and grace, but also her husband's, who led her almost like a professional. It was visible, that the two fit well together, in a rare way and it was nice to watch it!

They returned to their apartment long after midnight, when they once again danced the sweet dance of love, to fall asleep together as one body.

They returned home on the next afternoon, relaxed and happy, effusively greeting their son and the remaining members of the family, who were looking after Andrew during their absence.

So what, that they were returning to the everyday life on the next day? Now, when they were together, it didn't seem so monotonous and colourless. Quite the contrary, it gained the colours of the rainbow and they couldn't wait what was going to happen next.

Today they were starting the most exciting adventure of their life!

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thank you, dear Guest! :)

* * *

><p>39.<p>

Andy was delighted. For the first time since he was born, he had a daddy in the full meaning of this word. It was a fact, that he called Jack like that earlier, but now… now even his name was the same. He wasn't Andrew Thomas anymore, but Andrew Hudson and he was extremely proud of that, especially when he needed to "explained" to the kids in the day-care, why he suddenly changed his surname. It was enough to say that friends from his group thought about it as "cool", and Andy himself as the greatest boy. Oh, it wasn't like he complained about lack of popularity earlier. He was very liked. He was just liked much more, that's it! And his daddy was spending even nights with them, and it hasn't happened since he and his mom were sick, playing with Andy whenever there was an opportunity.

What made the boy the happiest, though, was his mommy's face expression, when daddy was near. Mommy always smiled so widely then, so happily as if a sun was shining on her face. And she laughed. She laughed so often now. Daddy often did something funny, only to hear her smile, and when it happened his eyes brightened out, too. Andrew liked those moments, because they were a proof that his mommy wasn't lonely anymore, but also that she was finally truly happy.

It was the funniest, when daddy would kiss mommy. He did that often and at the beginning, mommy would blush deeply, when they were "caught" by Andy. Then, however, she must have gotten used to it, because when he once again presented his pretended disgust, expressed with a loud:

"Ewww!" she just giggled and winked happily.

„One day you will find a girl, who you will want to kiss and you won't think that it's disgusting!" she said with humour.

"No, no!" he protested insistently. "I didn't kiss Zoe and I will not kiss another girl, because then they want to follow you everywhere and hold your hand!" he added with such a serious expression on his face, that Hudson couldn't take it anymore and laughed. Ah, the four-year-olds' logic! By the way, since Jack appeared in their life, Andrew's vocabulary grew a lot as a result of their often conversations and Sparky was beaming with pride, when he looked at the boy.

"Honey…" he said, approaching the angel and tousling his hair. "You'll change your mind one day. It might be Zoe or someone else. If this girl is at least half as wonderful as your mommy, you will be very happy and kissing her will be the most natural thing in the world for you." he stated, looking fondly at his wife again, who blushed cutely under this gaze and compliment.

Andy was very insistent about his opinion, but he actually liked this expression of feelings between his parents, because it gave him the feeling of comfort and safety. Besides, since daddy and mommy were kissing, maybe he will have a brother or a sister now? He often watched his Uncle Bobby kiss Aunt Tara, and now Zoe was going to have a brother. He really wanted to have one, to be able to play with him and be an older brother. Zoe said, that she was now going to be an older sister, so Andy didn't want to stay behind!

-xxx-

Time passed quickly for the family. After the New Year, the Hudsons started to look for a new house. Jack's apartment was spacious, but it wasn't 'their'. As for now, it was a stop, a place, where they were going to stay until they would find their house together. The search wasn't easy, especially with their schedule, because they both had a lot of work, and Sue was trying to keep up with studies, which were the result of everything, what happened lately. Luckily, most of the professors, except of Davenport, didn't make it more difficult for her knowing, that the girl was smart. Her results spoke for herself, though. Her works were always very good, well-thought, carefully structured and documented by the right bibliography, so opposite to what was prepared by other students, thinking about the studies less seriously. Even with the delays, the deaf Mrs. Hudson was far in front of them and few of the professors considered suggesting an individual system for her, which would shorten the studies for at least a year. Sue was still hesitant, and there was still professor Davenport, who wasn't very happy with the idea. Sue wanted to have time for her family, her husband and son, and this intensive course would take the rest of the free moments, which she wanted to spend with them.

"I'll support you whatever you decide, Sweetheart." Jack assured her, when they talked about that during the dinner and Sue knew, that she could count on that. Nevertheless, she needed to think it over again, especially now, that they were building a new life together and looked for their nest.

The estate agency's offer didn't really make it easier. The houses, which they were showed to them were either too expensive or lacked the "soul" the family's warmth, which they looked for in them. They were going to spend a lot of time with that, so why should they buy something, what didn't fulfil their expectations?

They watched a lot of houses, but it was never "this" and the prices of some of those were simply absurd. Oh, Jack wasn't poor. He had quite a bit of a capital in stocks and bonds, which wasn't a part of their common fortune, because it was the inheritance after the grandparents, which he got back when he was a bachelor. There was also a lawyer's salary and commissions. Still, he and Sue both thought that everything what was more expensive than million dollars would be too luxurious and ostentatious. Besides, Sue wanted to add to the money, too, even though her salary was smaller. She wanted to feel like they bought the house together, like partners.

They were both sure of one thing, they wanted a single-family house, preferably with a small garden full of plants and at least three bedrooms, as the Hudsons thought about an addition to their family. The search was very slow and the couple was almost depressed, until one day the agent called and gave the "last chance" suggestion, because the couple thought about changing the agency. Inviting them to the office, the woman showed a folder, where there was a picture of a house located at 530 8th St NE, which they both immediately fell in love with. It was a building with three bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms and a spacious basement, which could easily be changed into more bedrooms. What they liked the most in the gray house was the wonderful, two-level living room with a fireplace and wonderful wooden floors kept in a perfect shape, which despite the big, open space was radiating with warmth. The kitchen wasn't big, but very cosy. In addition, it led to a quiet garden at the back, where they could relax in the tree's shadow in the summer. The bathroom were finished with taste, too. The only disadvantage was lack of the garage, but the cars could be on the spot in front of the house, which was decorated with the evergreen plants and which could be supplemented with a seasonal ones.

That's what they were looking for, especially that the price wasn't very high for a house after a full renovation, a house, which had its history and first of all, soul. Considering the fact, that it was a true occasion, Jack and Sue didn't wait for anyone to be first and told Nancy to make an offer in her name. It cost almost nine hundred thousand dollars, but after the talk with Jack's accountant and checking Sue's account state, it turned out that they could afford it. They only needed to sell some of the assets. The house was worth it, though, and their family was worth this house.

For the next two days they impatiently awaited the response from the owners, praying for nobody to make a higher offer. They wanted to live there so much! On the third day, Nancy called back and asked them to sit. They were sure of the decline and sat down with heavy hearts, waiting for the bad news. Making sure that the Hudsons really weren't standing, she announced the inevitable:

"Congratulations! The house is yours. You can move in when we take care of all the formaities and you transfer the money."

The family's happiness couldn't be described by words. They finally found their place on the Earth, their house. For now, they didn't need anything else.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N:** Yeah, another baby would be a good addition to the family, don't you think, **cheliosfan**?^^_

* * *

><p>40.<p>

Jack had a problem. Valentine's Day was approaching and he really wanted to do something nice for his new, wonderful wife. The problem was that he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give her the hackneyed red roses and a box of cheap chocolates. Sue deserved more. She worked so hard to be a good wife and devoted mother, and she was that in one hundred percent, if not more. Living at her side, although they were together for such a short amount of time, he finally fully understood the essence of marriage. He understood what was true partnership, devotion, tenderness, love and passion. With her, the desire got completely new, amazing shape, a sense, which wasn't there in his relationship with Allie. Oh, Sue still didn't get rid of a certain doze of shyness, when it came to physical side of their relationship, but after winning over her fear, she was becoming more open and, some would even say – tempting. Sex, however, wasn't what made them become so close, although it became an important part of their life, but love, which literally flourished from the day of their wedding. He smiled at the thought, that every day, with every passing hour, with every second, he was falling with her again and again. A small gesture was enough – a smile, gentle touch or a soft look, and his heart started to beat quicker, happier. One short word was enough for even the most difficult day to become bright and happy again. It was enough that she was there.

How was it, that he has found her so late? After all, he was looking for such a woman for his whole life and looking for the idea, he made such a serious mistake, getting together with Allison Stevens. Perhaps, however, he needed to take this difficult lesson to better appreciate the gift from God, which Sue was for him. She and their son were everything to him, and he couldn't imagine his life without them, without her. That's why he wanted for this special day, their first Valentine's Day together, to be a memorable experience for her.

"Jewellery is always a nice gift for a woman." suggested Kendall, when Jack admitted his problem to him. John has been happily married for almost forty years and Hudson respected his opinion and experience.

"I thought about it, but it seems too little." the brunet spoke. "If I could, I would give her a star from the sky, but I have to admit that buying the house, although not very seriously, did charge our budget, especially that the furniture turned out to be more expensive than we thought. We couldn't, however, ruin the atmosphere of the place with things, which would be too modern. We didn't buy antics, but we thought it would be the best option to have some furniture ordered. The carpenter did a very great job and we didn't feel like he didn't deserve the money, especially that I can see how happy it made Sue. When she was walking around, adding something little here and there, she's got such a happiness in her eyes that my heart is swelling. She's a true mistress of the house!" he grinned with pride.

John just laughed and patted the younger's friend back in a fatherly way.

"I see you're head over heels in love with her, Jack!" he winked. "I'm not surprised, though, because Sue is a wonderful girl, very valuable. I can remember your first meeting very well…" he added, amused. "I told you then, that she'll get under your skin faster than you manage to say: '_Ubi ius, ibi onus_' [A/N: where there is law, there is a responsibility]!" he joked. "I felt you would make a great duet, and I wasn't wrong. I'm happy that you've found each other, Jack. You both deserved happiness, each other. As to this star…" he continued. "… nothing is lost, yet!" he added secretly and after a moment, he explained his idea to Sue. The brunet's reaction was very enthusiastic and Jack eagerly accepted his mentor's suggestion. Half an hour later he had everything discussed and generally ready. He only needed to take care of a few little things…

On the Valentine's Day, he woke his wife up with a tender kiss on her lips and breakfast in bed. The smile, which she gave him in response brightened up the whole room. When they finished eating, he took care of the tray and sent Sue to the bathroom to take a shower. He told her a day earlier, that he was taking her to a very special place, but to get there, they needed to get home early. On that day, for the first time they were leaving without Andrew, who they took to Tara and Bobby in the evening.

Mrs. Manning's pregnancy was so far along, that the couple didn't plan anything special for the Valentine's Day, celebrating it at home and offered to look after the boy in case the Hudsons wanted to go somewhere for a day or two, just the two of them.

Jack didn't tell her any details other than a small suggestion to take warm and comfortable clothes.

"You won't need anything elegant in the place, where I'm taking you." he winked happily and although he knew, that the curiosity was getting the best out of her, he didn't say anything else.

At eight in the morning they were already on their way, at first getting through the city traffic, to finally get on the road in the direction of Maryland. Considering the fact, that instead of his beloved Audi, Jack decided to rent the four-wheel-drive car, Sue started to suspect that they were going somewhere into the country and it was going to be quite a long journey. She didn't mind, though. She could go to the end of the world and back with him, it was how much she trusted him.

They were admiring the views on the way, and stopped for lunch around one in one of the towns, and then two more times to refuel and stretch their legs a little. It was a long trip, but new Mrs. Hudson enjoyed every minute of it. Of course, she didn't suspect that it would take so long, but when they finally reached the destination, all the uncomfortable things were forgotten, because she has never seen a more beautiful landscape in her life. It shouldn't be a surprise, though, because Jack took her nowhere else, but to Vermont…

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:** What? A 100 already?! WOW, thank you!_

_So let's see what our Sparky still hiding up his sleeve...^^_

* * *

><p>41.<p>

These eight hours of journey were worth it. A house by the Groton lake was small, but lovely, practically fabulously integrated into the surrounding, now snowy area. It was built of wood, it had two floors, fully used. It was warm and cosy, from what they managed to see through partially frosted window. It was also shining with cleanliness, what it owed to the married couple, who took care of it normally and who made it ready for the Hudsons' arrival.

"This place belongs to John." explained Jack, when Sue asked him where he found it. "He and Grace built this house about twenty years ago, so they would have a place to run away from the everyday life. It's some sort of their refuge, which John offered for us when he found out that I would like to take you to a nice place."

"Wow!" the blonde sighed. "It's really beautiful here! I've always wanted to visit Vermont, but I've never had the opportunity. Thank you, Baby!" she added, spontaneously kissing his lips. It was easy to guess that the lawyer didn't hurry to let her out of his arms, which she threw herself into, enjoying the sweet caress for as long as it was possible. Eventually, however, the lack of air made its thing and the couple parted, taking happiness from their closeness to get back to the reality.

"We should unpack before dinner." he said softly.

"You're right, Jack. Let's go inside and find the bedroom." she suggested and the brunet giggled.

"So quickly, Mrs. Hudson? Not that I'm complaining!" he winked mischievously. "I'd love to explore the bedroom with you if you're in so much in a hurry!"

"Jack Hudson! There is only one thing on your mind!" she exclaimed in response, blushing cutely. "You know very well, that I meant…"

"Ok, ok!" he laughed. „I know perfectly well what you meant, Sweetheart. You can't blame me for a little bit of naughty thoughts." he explained. "I'm in a romantic place with the most beautiful, sensual woman in the world, who I'm crazy about, by the way. I'd love to show her, how much…" he added softly.

"Believe me, Honey…" she said. „I have nothing against it, but I have to admit that I'm slightly hungry. Let's unpack quickly, I'll prepare something for us and then there will be no more obstacles for you to show me whatever you will want!" this time it was her, who winked and swayed her hips seductively.

Jack groaned.

"You're a little seductress, Mrs. Hudson!" he murmured.

"But you still love me!" she giggled.

"You can be sure of that!" he agreed and after kissing her lips again, he went to open the door for them.

What they found inside was a nice surprise. There was a fire going in the fireplace in the living room, and nearby, in a cosily prepared corner, there was a table set for two people, which there was an envelope addressed for them lying on.

"_**Dear Sue and Jack…"**_his wife started to read. _**"Welcome in our little paradise. During your stay you don't have to worry about your meals. Mrs. Morris, our landlady, left something for you in the fridge. All you need to do is heat it up. Your first dinner is waiting in the oven, and the basement with wines is open. Use everything you find in it (I especially recommend Pinot Noir!). Both me and Grace, wish you a wonderful stay. Let it be your little honeymoon, as you didn't have a real one. **__**Hugs. John and Grace. **__**P.S. Jack, the part of the surprise, which we talked about is already waiting on the top terrace. Bill took care of the details, so all you need to do is look! ;-)**_" she finished and looked at her husband. "More surprises, Honey?"

„You deserve every single one of them and more." he said in a serious voice. "You're the best what happened to me in my life, Sue."

"And you're the same for me." she assured him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Jack." she whispered into his ear.

"And I love you. Very much." he spoke, when she looked at him.

Their next kiss was as sweet as the last one, and equally tender. How good it was to share something so beautiful with her…

The bedroom turned out to be wonderful. Additionally, it was connected to a big bathroom, which Sparky already had his plans for. In the meantime, they needed to take care of their bags and hunger, because their stomachs were constantly reminding them about themselves.

Since neither Sue or Jack needed to change, because they were wearing comfortable things, all they had left to do was to go downstairs again and eat what their hosts left for them in the kitchen. And there was certainly a lot to eat! Lamb in a thyme sauce was delicious, perfectly matching the wonderfully crusty bread and wine, which Jack brought from downstairs. They had a lot of strength after such a meal!

When the couple took care of the dirty dishes (Sue really insisted. She wasn't pedantic, but she liked to keep things clean. Besides, they were guests there and out of respect for Kendalls, they should keep an order in the house), Jack invited Sue to the top terrace, where another gift was awaiting. A telescope was standing there, pointed to the specific part of the sky, which Hudson led his wife to, holding her hand.

"Sue…" he started, when she looked at him questioningly. "I know that you're surprised what we're doing here. Let me explain it to you."

The girl smiled and agreed.

"Ok."

"Since the moment we are together, I'm happier than ever and I'm at loss for words to describe, how much you mean to me. You gave me a star from the sky, agreeing to become my wife and letting me recognise Andy as my own son. You gave me a whole world…" he whispered. "Today I'd like to give you at least a little bit of what I received from you, Sweetheart, although in my opinion, it's still too little. When you look through the telescope in a moment, you'll see a star, which shines stronger than others. It belongs to you, Sue. It has your name, what this little certificate proves." he said, handing her a decorated envelope, which's content brought happy tears to the blonde's eyes.

"Y-You bought me a star?" she asked, her voice full of emotions.

"A small, but the brightest one on this piece of the sky." he confirmed, blushing. "It shines almost as much as you do…" he added quietly, but before he managed to say anything else, he felt her lips on his and for a longer moment, he became lost in a woman, who was kissing him with so much love.

Another well-spend dollar, and it wasn't the end, yet!

When happy Mrs. Hudson finally leaned over the telescope, to look at her gift, he used the opportunity and with a quick move, he hanged something on her neck. Sue, feeling an unfamiliar, although small weight, looked down and surprised, she immediately stood straight.

"Jack!" she whispered, touching a gentle, white-gold star inlaid with tiny diamonds, hanging on an equally gentle neck-chain.

"So that every time you look at it, you'll remember how much you meant to me." he said quietly, signing as much as it was possible. He was determined to become fluent in her first language and he was an attentive student. For both of them.

"I remember about it always, when you look at me, Baby." she said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for this gift, too. I'll always wear it thinking about you."

"It's not the end of surprises for today, Sue, but to get the rest, you need to give me few minutes." he smiled secretly and kissed her gently. "Look at your stars for a little longer and I'll go prepare the rest of the evening, and will be back soon!" he promised enthusiastically.

"You're crazy!" she said, shaking her head and smiling happily.

"Not really, Sweetheart. Just head over heels in love with you." he whispered and before she kissed the life out of him, he escaped the terrace, disappearing inside the house.

Literally ten minutes later he returned, and reaching out his hand to her, he encouraged her to follow him. She did that without hesitation and she even didn't protest when he asked, if he could cover her eyes before he would show her the rest of the surprise. She has never given such trust to anyone before, because sight was the most important of her senses.

She took the last couple of steps practically in his arms, with Jack's hands on her eyes, and when he finally allowed her to look around…

They were in a bathroom, this luxurious, but still cosy bathroom, where a relaxing bubble bath was waiting, with rose petals not only swimming in the bath, but also spilled all over the floor. The flowers, along with a few candles, filled the room with a wonderful scent. Sue sighed contently at the view and felt the sudden need to find herself inside the warm water, quietly wishing for her husband to join her. He didn't let her down, because after disappearing for another short moment, he returned with a bowl of all sort of fruits covered in chocolate, two crystal glasses and a bottle of champagne. She giggled, watching him walk with all those things, but the amusement was quickly replaced with other emotions, when after filling the glasses, Jack started to undress her and himself, and inviting her into the bath, he sat down behind her. The couple reached for the glasses, enjoying the taste of champagne and fruits for a moment, and then sat comfortably enjoying the deserved relax.

"Mmm… This is a good life…" Sparky murmured and signed, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. She couldn't disagree.

As it was easy to guess, Sue didn't stay indifferent to his caresses and soon responded with similar ones. When the water got cold (although the couple didn't really notice that), the couple moved to the bedroom, where they were proving their love and lust for each other for the rest of the evening and a good part of the night.

As to Sue's gift for her husband, she did give him a small present, a funny card and a chain-neck with a pendant showing the lawyers patron, but before they fell asleep in their arms, she gave him something else, whispering into his ear:

"You're going to be a daddy, Love."

Even though he was practically asleep, he quickly understood that she didn't speak about Andy, because the boy was already officially his son. She was speaking about the child, which they conceived together, about his flesh and blood, his biggest dream.

Filled with happiness, he kissed her the way he has never before, and then tenderly kissed her tummy.

"Thank you, Sue. It's the best gift you could have given me! I love you!" he whispered.

That February night, he was falling asleep with a wide smile on his face, holding his biggest treasure in his arms – his pregnant wife.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thanks, Joy10, cheliosfan!

* * *

><p>42.<p>

In the morning, the whole family sat down to eat breakfast together. When Andy satisfied his hunger, he thanked for the meal and asked if he could leave the table to watch cartoons. His parents agreed without problems, especially that there was something Jack wanted to ask his wife about…

"Sue, Sweetheart, do you know how long…? I mean, we're married for less than a month and…" he mumbled a little incoherently. "Are you sure that we've got a little Hudson there?" he asked, pointing to her tummy. "It's a little early from what I've read… I read that the symptoms appear…"

"Jack, Honey…" the smiling blonde interrupted him. "… It's true that the symptoms of pregnancy appear later, but I admit that they're not what let me know about our baby." she admitted. "Actually, I haven't even been to the doctor yet, because I wanted for us to go together." she added, blushing a little.

"How do you know, then? Did you make the test?" he asked, not truly knowing where she was heading.

"No." she denied, making him completely lost.

"So? Because I don't really understand, Sue." he gently insisted. "At night, you told me I'm going to be a dad, but if you haven't been to the doctor, you haven't done the test and, I suppose, you don't have symptoms, then how do you know that you're pregnant?" he spoke quietly. "Or maybe you meant that you want us to seriously try for that to happen?" he added with a hint of disappointment in his voice, which Sue couldn't hear but saw in his eyes, where the sparkles disappeared from.

"Honey…" her voice was calm, reassuring. "We've been trying since our wedding." she reminded him with a smile. "As you probably know, one time is enough for… you know." she spoke with sparkles in her eyes. "That's what happened in our case, and I know that because I felt when the baby was conceived." she spoke honestly.

"F-Felt?" Jack choked on his coffee a little. „But you're not sure?" he asked, when he stopped coughing with some help on her side.

"I am, as much as I can be under such circumstances, Jack." she answered. "It might sound strange, but everything inside me sings that I'm carrying our child under my heart. Call it intuition or whatever you want. I KNOW that I'm pregnant." she emphasised. „I've already made an appointment with my ob-gyn, but I'm certain that he'll just confirm what I told you. I want you to be there with me, when he'll officially say what I already know in my heart and soul, Jack. Will you do that for me, Honey? And, more importantly: do you believe me? Do you believe, that I wouldn't tell you something so important if I wasn't sure that it's true?" she asked, her voice shaking, her eyes never leaving his face.

Jack didn't really know what to say. The lawyer inside him would demand evidence to prove the thesis, because that's what his nature was like. Sue, however, was convinced that she was right. Moreover, she shared the feeling with him as if it was a fact. It had to mean something. Besides, he knew her well enough to know, that she took the topic seriously, especially that she knew how much he wanted their child. He didn't really make it a secret, and she was enthusiastic towards the thought, too. She wanted her son to have siblings for some time now. He trusted her like nobody else, so even though his pragmatic side protested a little, the brunet decided to believe his wife. If she said, that she knew when they conceived this little person under her heart, it meant that that happened. No matter what, there were things in this world happening, which even the philosophers wouldn't think about, and it could be one of them!

"I believe you, Sue." he said gently, but decidedly, looking her in the eyes. "If you feel so, then I believe you. You know your body best, Sweetheart, and besides, you've got a great intuition, which has never let you down before." he continued. "And I'd love to go to the doctor with you." he offered. "I've always wanted to be at my wife's side since the first till the last moment of pregnancy and support her, even though the ob-gyn's office makes me feel embarrassed because of what takes place there." he confessed with a deep blush on his face. Intimate knowledge about his wife was one thing, but when he thought about all the other women and… Ummmmm… TMI!

"Jack Hudson! You're the most wonderful, understanding, open and amazing man in the world!" exclaimed his golden-haired second half, leaning over the table and kissing his lips. "I promise that you're not going to regret trusting me, Baby! I know that there…" she added, approaching, taking his hand and placing it on her tummy. "… our baby is growing here, the result of our love. You'll see that I'm right. You'll see!" she finished in a voice, which left no doubts that she was certain about it, sitting on his knees and allowing him to embrace her.

"Sue Hudson, you're usually right." he winked happily, because her positive mood spread to him. "And because of that, the appointment will be just a formality and confirmation of your phenomenal intuition, Sweetheart. I can't wait!" he assured her.

"Sometimes I am wrong, though, Jack, but not this time." she corrected him. "We're going to have a baby, Love." she repeated, snuggling to him.

"We're going to have a baby." he nodded. "I love you, Sue." he spoke gently. "You have no idea just how much."

"And I love you, Jack. Very much." she said and kissed him tenderly.

Three days later, after some routine blood and urine tests, the couple was impatiently waiting for the results in doctor Barlow's office. Although Sue was certain about it, it didn't do anything wrong to be "slightly" nervous. After all, the result was going to affect not only her, but also her husband and she would be devastated if because of her (God forbid!) mistake, his dreams were destroyed again. She couldn't do that to him! Not to this wonderful man. For him, she needed to think positively.

Waiting for the doctor, they were holding hands and smiling nervously, trying to hide their nervousness from their partner. They didn't really do a great job, but it was another thing… It was enough to say, that when Barlow returned to his office, sat behind his desk and looked through the files, they both took deep breaths and waited for the inevitable.

At first, the ob-gyn's face expression was unreadable, and the Hudsons didn't know what to think about it. Then, however, the doctor looked at both and finally grinned widely:

"Well…" he started. "I've been working for twenty years now and seen a lot during all this time. I've heard a lot too, but for the first time in my career I encounter a case, where a woman was able to give me such a precise date, if and when she got pregnant before she had it confirmed with tests. Dear Sue…" he addressed the blonde. "I have nothing left to do but to say congratulations because of your intuition!" he winked happily.

"Does it mean that we're going to have a baby?" her dark-haired husband dared to ask.

"Congratulations!" the ob-gyn nodded his head as a confirmation. "If everything goes well, your baby will be born in the second half of October." he added and watched with amusement, how Hudson took his wife into his arms and swirled her around, shouting loudly: "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Jack, you madman, let me go immediately or you'll find out what I had for a snack, when you were starting the car!" asked Sue. Her voice was insistent, but her gaze as happy as her husband's. She had the same smile on her face.

It took a moment for Jack's happiness to become less wild and for him to place her carefully on the ground, but he finally did that and looked at her lovingly:

"Since the first moment I know, that you're amazing, Sweetheart, but today I'm certain that you're out of this world!" he said tenderly, touching her flat tummy, which was going to grow soon.

"Maybe you'll say that I'm from Venus?" she joked.

"When it comes to you, Sweetheart, everything's possible!" he said and kissed her cheek. Under normal circumstances he would kiss her lips, but he finally remembered that they weren't alone…

Barlow giggled.

"I see you can't wait for this little one." he said, and the couple looked at him, nodding. "I'm happy that you're so happy. When it comes to the pregnancy itself, we need to make an appointment for your first ultrasound, to take a look at the baby. You can do that at the reception, Sue." he told her.

"When are we going to know whether it's a girl or a boy?" asked excited Sparky.

The doctor laughed, but said:

"The first sure signs if the baby is a boy or a girl should be visible during the ultrasound sometime around 14th week. Sometimes it happens in the 13th week. It all depends on the baby's position and the quality of the machine, Mr. Hudson."

"Jack. Call me Jack, please." the brunet interrupted.

"Ok, Jack." Barlow agreed and continued. „Sue's pregnancy, if you believe her intuition, is sometime around the second week. We will be certain during the ultrasound, because now we base our maths on the level of hormones in her blood. As you see, we have to wait a little until we find the baby's sex. So impatient to find out if you're going to have a son?" he asked with a bit of humour.

"We already have a son." Jack spoke proudly. "I would like to have a girl now, so that she can be as beautiful as her mom. Whatever we're going to have, though, they're going to be loved equally strongly whether they're going to be a boy or a girl. The most important thing is for them to be healthy." he said.

"And that's a good attitude!" the doctor winked.

The three talked for a little bit more, and then said goodbye. Leaving the clinic, Sue made another appointment and allowed her husband to invite her to ice-cream, to celebrate their little miracle.

It might have been quite modest celebration, but they both needed to go back to work soon, so they took it as a preface of the real celebration, which was going to take place at home this evening.

Walking into the law office, the Hudsons grinned widely, but as for now, they didn't tell anyone why. For now it was going to be their sweet secret.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

43.

Jack Hudson has never been a morning person, but some time ago mornings became his favourite part of the day. It was all because of the fact, that when the first rays of sunshine were getting into their bedroom, Sparky had a blissful moment of completely uninterrupted peace, when he could watch his sleeping wife and have a conversation with his unborn child.

Sue was radiant, while pregnant. Some say that women lose their beauty then, but it didn't happen in her case. Her skin, her eyes, her hair got an even bigger glow. There was an aura around her, which Jack has never seen before. She flourished like the most beautiful of flowers, only because she was carrying a child. Their child. God! He has dreamed about it for such a long time and his dream was now coming true thanks to this angel. That was true, that he was already a father, and God knew that he loved Andrew like his own child, but this little human, this miracle under her heart, his flesh and blood, the proof and reflection of his love towards his wife, and hers for him. This little one was forever going to sanctify their marriage and Hudson couldn't be happier.

When he and Sue finally shared the news with family and friends, the response they received was pure happiness and tears, especially from the grandparents' side, who was very happy at the thought of another grandchild. Laura practically insisted for Jack to carefully document the progress of the pregnancy and mail them the pictures, so they could go through this special time along with them.

Jack didn't need to be encouraged. He almost immediately bought the best camera and passionately took pictures of every change in his beloved's appearance, sending weekly "reports" to his parents. The blonde just giggled, amused by his behaviour, but allowed him to do that, knowing how much it meant to him. Besides, he deserved that. He spoiled her terribly, since the pregnancy was confirmed, and was constantly at call, even in the middle of the night, when she suddenly craved a "small" snack. He might have looked slightly pale, giving her a bowl with ice-cream with pickles and chocolate sauce, but he bravely prevented himself from invading the closest bathroom and emptying the content of his stomach. It was similar, when during the first three months it was her, who was the occupant of the mentioned bathroom, when so called "morning" sickness, turned out not to be so morning and bothered her in the least appropriate moments. The brunet, however, was always at her side, even if only to take her hair into his hand, so they weren't going to bother her, when she was praying to the porcelain god, or to massage her back, even if it wasn't going to bring a lot of relief. He had no idea, how much it meant FOR HER. Every day, she thanked God that he sent her such a wonderful man for a husband, and such a great father for her children.

Anyway, Jack became a huge fan of mornings, because he could do that…

"… and when you finally leave your cosy house in Mommy's tummy, we'll welcome you happily, Sweetie, and your older brother is going to teach you all the fun things, that he knows himself, because you have to know that he's impatiently awaiting for the moment, when you're going to meet." he spoke to his ray of happiness, which was wriggling under his wife's skin, and caressed her swollen belly.

Sue was already in the fifth month and was visibly showing. She complained that she was as huge as a whale, and even "fat", but Jack always gently responded that she's only "slightly more round, but it was normal as she was going to be a mom. Besides, in his eyes she was the sexiest future mom on the entire Earth, so…". Her hormones were buzzing, so she didn't always believe him, but she always ended up in his arms, asking if he was still going to love her when she would get even bigger. He never hesitated to say: _"Till the end of the world and even longer"_.

As to Andy, his happiness that he was going to have a sibling was honest, although in the beginning mixed with a dose of uncertainty. After all, he wasn't going to be his parents' only child, and it meant that they could stop loving him so much. Jack and Sue, following Laura's advice, had an honest talk with him about what was happening now, and what will happen later, eventually convincing the boy, that his sister's or brother's appearance wasn't going to change the strength of his mom and dad's love for him.

"_There will only be more love and a lot of fun, when the baby grows older!" young Mrs. Hudson assured him with a smile. _

"_And think about it, Andy… You're finally going to be an older brother! __Do you know, how fun that is? You can believe me. I'm an older brother myself!" Jack winked at him. _

_Hearing honesty in his parents' voices, he couldn't not believe them, so after a moment of thinking, he finally said:_

"_Ok."_

It was what their discussion finished like, and since that moment, Andy became a wonderful "helper" for his mom and often came to kiss her tummy and mumble some incoherent words to his sister, who was hiding there. For some reason, he believed that the baby was going to be a girl and was very insistent about it. Of course, not everyone believed him, taking his theory with joyful doubt, but it turned out, that his intuition wasn't worse than his mom's. During the ultrasound, doctor Barlow confirmed his words, announcing that their family was indeed going to be joined by a little girl.

Actually, only Jack truly believed his son's words, but it could be because he secretly desired a daughter, who would be similar to his wife. So he quietly supported the boy and hoped that his "prophecy" was going to become true. He was grinning for a week, when it happened, sending meaningful looks to everyone, who dared to deny his son's genius earlier. Sue only shook her head in disbelief, but she never stopped smiling.

"… And Daddy's going to buy you the most beautiful doll and dresses, and everything you're going to want, Sweetheart, because you're Daddy's little Princess." he continued his early morning's monologue, until he felt Sue's hand in his hair.

He looked at her and met a still sleepy, but already amused gaze of his beloved.

"You talk to my belly again?" she asked with a smile.

"Not to your belly, but to our baby." he corrected her. "I was just telling her that we can't wait to meet her, and that Andy is very happy about having a little sister. Lilly assured me, that the feeling is mutual." he said in a serious voice.

"Really?" the blonde laughed. "I don't want to disappoint you, but Gracie can't really speak, yet, so I don't see how that's possible."

The fact, that they called their daughter differently was due to them not reaching an agreement about the name, yet. There were so many possibilities, that it was difficult to choose one. Perhaps they should ask for someone independent?

"Think whatever you want, Sweetheart. I know what I know." he spoke. "My son is a genius, so it wouldn't be anything strange for my daughter to be as well. Sometimes words aren't necessary to understand each other, and that's the case this time."

"You're crazy." she just stated, never stopping to laugh.

"About you, Honey." he summarised, and moved up to kiss her lips. "Good morning, My Love and mother of my children."

"Good morning, father of my children." she responded after a moment.

"That's all I am for you? Your children's father?" he pretended to be sad, only making her laugh harder.

"Okay, okay…" she said reassuringly and added: "… the love of my life."

"Much better." he mumbled, before he started to kiss his second half again, who reciprocated the caress more than enthusiastically. Mrs. Hudson did, after all, currently enter the so called 'horny' phase of pregnancy and they both definitely didn't mind it!

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N:** Time for a little twist... ^^_

* * *

><p>44.<p>

It was a warm, Friday afternoon and the whole family went to the shopping mall. Andy was growing fast and constantly needed new clothes, not to mention all the sweet things, which were going to decorate his little sister's room.

Instead of the typical pink colour, the Hudsons decided to use a composition of white and warm shades of yellow and green, thanks to what the room got a happier, more lively character. Three walls (all in a different colour) were already painted earlier by Jack and Bobby, and the last, fourth one was decorated with pictures of Disney characters, which Tara found in the Internet for them. Mrs. Manning used a similar one in her new son, Tyler's room and was very happy with it, because it could be washed.

One way or another, the walls were ready, the window painted and decorated with a new curtain, the floor was new, put by a specialist and only partially covered by a light-green, fluffy carpet.

In the middle of the room, there was a beautiful, white crib, perfectly matching the furniture by the wall, amongst which stood a very functional changing table. The crib and the table were Jack's gift, and the rest of furniture were a gift from the parents of both of them. Bobby and Tara added a chest for toys, which was hand-made by his friend, and which Andy insisted on filling already, while Lucy added a very comfortable rocking chair, standing by the window.

Sue was very touched, when she saw it all and decided not to correct anything there. She was only going to add some little things, which were going to finish it. A lamp, a pillow here and there, a picture and voila!

It was generally those little things, which the Hudson family made their trip for, and Jack, using the opportunity that Sue was fascinated by the newly delivered baby clothes in her favourite shop, sneaked out of the shop to buy something nice for his wife.

Although his Sue (HIS SUE – how wonderfully it sounded!) was naturally modest and not avid for gifts, he loved to give them to her, especially now when she was pregnant. She already gave him so much, so this couple or couple of hundred dollars spent for a chain-necklace or bracelet were nothing in comparison to what he received from her. She gave him herself, a family he always wanted. No money or gems could be more than that!

He was now returning from the jeweller, where he found a silver tree of happiness for her, with small picture frames built into the branches, so she could place pictures of their kids in them. He was so happy with it (he knew, that Sue was going to like it), that at first he didn't hear that someone was calling out for him. Only the second time, in all the noise around, he heard his names and turning around, he found himself standing face to face with…

"Allie?" he mumbled surprised, seeing his ex-wife.

The pregnancy obviously hasn't changed her. At first glance she was still slim and beautiful, but Jack knew that it was only an outer beauty. Inside, Allison was ugly and cold as an ice. Without a heart. So much different than his current wife.

"Jack! How nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, smiling widely at him and expertly fanning her lashes.

"I'd lie if I said that he feeling is mutual." he spoke kindly, but rather dryly.

"Oh, don't be like that, Honey!" she insisted. "I know that I caused some troubles, but after so many years together, I expected slightly more tender welcome." she added, touching his arm.

He immediately moved away and said:

"I don't know what you want, Allie. When we saw each other for the last time, I clearly told you what I think. Why do you pretend and act as if nothing happened?" he asked. "Stop acting at least once in your life and tell me what you want."

She became a little pale, but her innate arrogance gave her energy to answer.

"A second chance, Jack. I came to D.C. to fix everything. I thought that the time, which we spent apart, will give us the opportunity to cool off and think things over. I hoped that I would be able to persuade you, that not everything is lost, yet." she said, looking him in the eyes.

Hudson let out a throaty laugh.

"You have some nerve, Miss Stevens. I have to give that to you." he spoke.

"Hudson. I still use your surname." she corrected.

"Really? After everything you've done, you still haven't returned to your maiden name? I would be grateful if you quickly fixed that mistake." he asked, slightly ironically.

"Jack, please!" she whined.

"For what, Allie?" he asked, irritated. She just needed to appear and destroy such a pleasant day!

"I've already told you. I want to fix everything between us. I believe, that with some effort we might be able to…" she started.

"To do what?" he interrupted her. "Get back together? You must be joking." He added and pulling her to a slightly more secluded place, he continued. "Do I need to remind you, why we aren't together anymore? You were cheating on me, Allison. God knows how long!" he hissed. „And on top of everything, you tried to convince me that Hamilton's child is mine!"

"Roger is a past, I promise!" she swore.

Jack didn't hesitate to say:

"He dumped you, didn't he? Romance is one thing, but he didn't want to play daddy? That's why you're looking for me, because you want a father for your child?"

"That's me, who left." she protested, but it was visible that he didn't believe her. She didn't lower her eyes for nothing. "Besides, I gave the baby up for adoption. Roger didn't want it, and thanks to that, we have a chance to start anew. We've been so good together, Jack. It can be like that again!" she begged.

If he was deceiving himself, that there was at least some conscience left inside her, he stopped when he heard what she did to that completely innocent child.

"Jesus, how is that I've never seen before how soulless you are!" he spoke, shaking his head in disbelief. "You lack entertainment, you find yourself a lover. You get pregnant with him, and when your plan is falling apart, you get rid of the child as if it's an uncomfortable furniture. Then you have the nerve to ask me for a second chance, knowing what I think about it? I am at loss for words to say, how much you disgust me, Allie, and it's going to be better if I leave before I say something, what we're both going to regret. Know one thing, though…" he added. "… I wouldn't get back with you even if you were the last woman on the Earth. Actually, I should thank you, All. If it wasn't for your lies, I would still live in this delusion called our marriage and I wouldn't have the chance to find real happiness. You see, I've met someone after our divorce and she's everything, what you're never going to be." he said.

"You're dating another woman?" she exclaimed, offended. "You moved on quickly!"

"I don't date her." he denied, proudly presenting the wedding ring, which was shining on his finger. "I proposed and for a couple of months now, I'm the happiest man in the world."

"I don't believe you…" she murmured, shocked. She didn't expect that.

"It's your problem." he spoke. "Now, excuse me, I have to find my wife and our son. I spent too much time here, anyway."

"A son? You've got a child with her? You were cheating on me, admit that!" she said, angry.

"Never. I am not you." he spoke calmly. "Andy is my wife's son. I recognised him as my own around the same time, when we got married, but it's not your business. As I said, I need to go and I would be glad if you stayed away from me and my family in the future. I don't want to have any contact with you, Allison. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you, but get out of my life. Goodbye." he finished and turning around, he went to look for his two treasures (three, if he should count his unborn daughter).

Coming here, to Washington, Allie knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get him back and risked, approaching him in a public place instead of going according to a plan and visiting him at home. She really believed that it could work out. He loved her once, and he would surely be able to love her again, if he actually ever stopped. No matter what, you don't forget so easily about her! In the meantime, after everything she heard, she felt as if she was just slapped. Her whole plan was destroyed and all because of one stupid mistake.

"To hell with it! It wasn't supposed to be like that!" she hissed, furious.

The worst slap was the news about him getting married again. He couldn't humiliate her more!

Completely instinctively, she followed him and it didn't take her long to find the "happy family". In fact, the enthusiastic exclaim of a little boy, who was calling out for his dad helped her a lot, and her jaw dropped at the sight of obviously pregnant, and according to Allie – not a very beautiful blonde woman, who her husband kissed with no embarrassment in the middle of the shopping mall, with their… son in his arms.

"_He's never been like that with me!"_ she thought, reaching for a cigarette. Public expression of feelings was unthinkable for him in the past, and now…

She watched the tender scene for a moment longer, inhaling the cigarette smoke and trying to control herself. If she played it out differently, Jack would still be her husband, completely unaware father of HER child, and her career would remain intact. She wasn't careful enough, though, and she lost. Roger dumped her not long after they were discovered and let go of his rights to the child. Jack didn't care about her, and the blonde hussy now had what used to belong to her, and knowing her ex-husband, she had it forever. He was never going to leave her, especially with a second brat on the way. He and his obsession about family!

She trough the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. There was no sense to stand there anymore. There was no place for her here. Her life was over in New York (another mistake, which cost her a lot), she had no reason to go back to Wisconsin, because after hearing about the adoption, her parents didn't want to have anything to do with her, so maybe it was time to look for a new home? Los Angeles seemed appealing. It could work out for her, there…

-xxx-

At the sight of his wife and son, Jack sighed with relief. Meeting with his ex-wife left an unpleasant taste in his mouth, but Sue and Andy quickly compensated for that. It was his life now, his destiny, and when it came to Allison Stevens, he stopped thinking about her the moment he hugged his three loves. This woman didn't exist for him anymore.

Sue told him once, that forgiveness was going to help him. She was right, as always. He was finally free from his past.

"Ready to go back home?" he asked gently, looking fondly at the two.

"Yes, we've got everything we need." spoke the smiling Mrs. Hudson. "What about you? What are you hiding there?" she asked curiously, pointing at the small paper bag.

"This?" he winked. "You're going to find out at home, Sweetheart!" he added and kissed her lips again.

Sue rolled her eyes and Andrew giggled.

"You're impossible, Jack!"

"And you still love me!" he spoke mischievously.

She wasn't going to deny that.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N:**Yes, she's a witch,** cheliosfan**. Fortunately Allie is gone for good and Jack is truly happy at last!_

* * *

><p>45.<p>

As much as privately, everything was wonderful for the Hudson, when it came to work and studies, the situation was slightly more tense and complicated.

Kendall was still very happy with the work done by both, but someone of the people working in the office couldn't prevent themselves from making quiet comments about the happy married couple, or more exactly Mrs. Hudson, whose successes in private and professional life were becoming a problem for some. She had everything: the owner of the office's respect, good job, the most attractive man in the company for a husband, and now, another child on the way, while others didn't have so much happiness. It must have made some feel jealous, which slowly stopped to be quiet and secretive. Besides, Sue wasn't blind. Deaf, yes, but not blind. Her careful eye more and more often caught sour comments from the other employees of the law office, and the blonde, although she pretended that it wasn't like that, felt worse and worse with it. Not to mention that the studies became complicated as well, and she eventually needed to change the teaching mode to individual, because the pregnancy although really wanted by her, was starting to become very exhausting. Even when she was pregnant with Andrew, her legs weren't so swollen and her back didn't hurt so much. And this constant need to fall asleep whenever and wherever it was possible… Sue was seriously thinking about taking an earlier maternity leave, as there were only three months left until the baby was going to be born, and this way she could completely focus on studying, especially the subject taught by the "famous" professor Davenport, who became an even bigger pain in the backside than he was and it seemed that he has recently started to see making her life difficult as the aim of his life. He bothered her earlier, but now, when the department's head allowed for her to change the teaching mode, he was very hostile. And although he couldn't find any mistakes in her works, he still made a lot of sarcastic comments in private. Now she was more than certain that he despised her because of her "defect". He didn't tell her that, because it would be a clear discrimination, resulting in troubles, which he couldn't let himself get into, but Sue knew and she felt sad. How was it, that a man so educated, intelligent and well-read could be so limited at the same time? She couldn't understand that and didn't really want to. The only thing she could do was to do everything in her power, to get as best mark possible at his subject, and then say goodbye to this pathetic person.

While his wife fought her troubles, Jack, drowned in files, had no idea about the full extent of her problems. Oh, he noticed her mood swings, fatigue and general discomfort, and he was doing everything he could to bring her relief, caring about her how much it was possible, but in this whole mess, the essence of her problems escaped his attention, and he blamed the pregnancy. Of course, the fact that she was hiding them didn't help, but… One way or another, he didn't understand them until they started to have a negative impact on her health…

It was five in the morning, the middle of the week, when he was woken up by her panicked voice and a tug. Normally he wasn't a morning person, but he learnt to wake up early and quickly, so he regained consciousness without a bigger effort.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" he asked, turning on the lamp and looking at his beloved.

All his senses immediately switched to the alert mode, when he noticed her pale, sweaty skin, clenched teeth and terrified eyes.

"Jack!" she moaned. "Something's wrong! Hurts, hurts so much!" she whispered through tears.

"Where does it hurt, Honey?" he inquired, scared.

"I, I think I'm in labour…" she moaned, crying. "Too early, Jack! It's too early!" she exclaimed, squirming in pain.

A chill ran down his spine, but now, for her, he needed to be strong, so quickly got a grip on himself and reached out for the phone.

"Don't worry, Sue." he said in a reassuring voice, which she couldn't heart. He hoped, however, that she could take some relief from his loving look. "I am already calling for an ambulance, unless you prefer for me to take you to the hospital myself?" he asked.

"Ambulance." she whined. "You need to take Andy to Tara. He can't stay on his own." she added.

"I'll call Lucy, then. She'll stay with him. The doctor first, though." he decided, dialing the first number.

The conversation was short and to the point. The doctor, along with an ambulance, was already on his way to the Hudsons' house, and Jack quickly organised someone to stay with their son, a bag with clothes for his wife, and then helped his beloved change into fresh clothes, because the previous ones were wet from sweat.

Sue was crying and he was doing everything he could to calm her down, although he was shaking inside. He knew what it meant for his daughter to be born early. He read a lot about the pregnancy and labour and got to know the risk. He couldn't imagine, however, that it was going to happen to the two loves of his life – his wife and his daughter, and fear was eating him alive at the sole thought that he could lose one of them. Now, however, wasn't time to think about it. He needed to focus on Sue and her needs, do everything to lower her stress as much as it was possible under such scary circumstances. Thank God, that Andy slept like a log, when it was all happening, because Jack had no idea how he would manage to deal with two terrified members of his family. Lucy arrived practically at the same time as the ambulance, assuring the constantly apologising Jack that arriving there wasn't a problem (since the Hudsons have moved to the new house, they lived much closer) and that she was going to pray for this chaos to end well and for Sue and their child's health.

"Go with her!" she only said, before he rushed after the paramedics, carrying his wife.

To the Hudsons' agony, the doctor confirmed the premature labour, but added that as long as the water didn't break, there was still a chance to stop it. Still in the ambulance, Sue was given a indwelling cannula and fluids. The doctor constantly monitored her blood pressure, and Jack held her hand in his, trying not to look more scared than he truly was and whispered words of support an love, which were like a balm for her hurting soul.

She was so scared…

When they finally reached the gynaecological branch of the nearest hospital, he was with her as long as he could, before the nurse gently, but insistently made him go to the waiting room. He only managed to mention to the doctor that his wife was deaf before the door was closed into his face.

The next forty minutes were a real agony for him, especially that he didn't know what was happening with her and his little baby girl. They wanted this child so much, and now, now they could lose it!

Jack wasn't a religious person, although since the day of their wedding, Sue brought him a little closer to God, so when the next long minutes were passing he decided, that it wasn't going to hurt to ask for HIS help, as He had the power of life and death.

He started to pray.

He didn't know how long it lasted. He was only brought back to Earth by his phone ringing. It was Lucy calling him to ask about her friend's wellbeing and inform him, that Andrew was awake and asking about his parents. Hudson responded that he didn't know anything, but will let her know when it was going to change. He also wanted to talk to his son, to calm him down a little. He didn't know, how effective it was as his voice was shaking and the boy was a perceptive child, but eventually Andy promised to be good during their absence.

"I love you, Buddy." he assured the boy before they disconnected.

"I love you, Daddy, and Mommy, too." He heard in response. He couldn't stop tears, which flowed down his cheeks, but at least he didn't sob out-loud.

When the doctor finally came to him, he was on the edge of endurance.

"Doctor, how is my wife and child?!" he immediately asked, wiping his face.

"Luckily, we were able to stop the contractions and in result, the labour, Mr. Hudson." he said in a voice which was tired, but full of relief. "The dilation wasn't big and it helped us a lot. The medicine did its thing, but I'm afraid that your wife will have to stay in bed for the remainder of the pregnancy. From my conversation with your wife, I concluded that the reason for the premature labour was an excessive stress, so I have no choice but insist for your wife to be isolated from everything, what could make her nervous, after you get home. She has to relax and rest at any cost, or it's going to happen again." he warned.

"I'll do everything, doctor!" Jack assured. „I'll take some days off, if that's needed. We'll both respect the recommendations, but tell me if our little girl is going to be fine?"

"Besides the premature labour, I didn't see anything wrong with the child. The ultrasound shows a healthy, properly developed for this phase of the pregnancy fetus, so if your wife will be able to carry the child until her due date, I don't think your daughter should have any health problems."

"Thank God!" the brunet whispered. "Can I see my wife, doctor?" he asked, desperately wanting to be with her.

"Of course." the doctor nodded. "She's resting, but she'll surely be happy to have her husband close. It's important for her to feel safe and comfortable now."

"When will I be able to take her home?"

"I would like to keep Mrs. Hudson for observation for the next twenty-four hours, just to be sure…" the medic said. "If everything is well, the day after tomorrow she will go home. I remind you about the compulsory rest in bed, though. No trips around the house, other than using the bathroom and no hot baths. Only warm ones or a short shower. Physical activity is out of question as well. I will give you more details, when we'll be releasing her."

"As I said, we'll do everything following your orders, doctor." the lawyer spoke and added: "I don't know how to thank you for your help. I have no words to express my gratitude…"

"That's my job." the doctor said. "Besides, when it comes to the end and I catch those little humans jumping out of their mommies tummies, it is all worth it. Nothing can compare to the miracle of birth." he responded with a smile.

Only someone stupid would disagree.

Spending the rest of the day at his beloved's side, Jack thanked God for hearing his prayers and once again promised himself, that he was doing everything for both of his treasures to reach the due date. He might neglect his work or make the partners' angry, but to hell with it! There were more important things in his life than career, and family was the most important of them all. Besides, he could always start his own business…

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N:** We'll see,** cheliosfan**! ^^_

* * *

><p>46.<p>

Irritated, tired and close to madness – that's what she was feeling like recently and it wasn't because of her generally overprotective husband. Jack was her rock, taking care of her, and allowed her to breathe in contrast to two moms, who came to D.C. the moment they found out about the complications with Sue's pregnancy. Sparky called their parents when he was sure, that everything was under control and his two girls safe. He hoped that short, but informative news were going to calm down Carla Thomas and Laura Hudson, preventing the huge family gathering, which really wasn't good for his beloved, still weak wife.

None of that.

Nothing would be able to prevent two mothers from coming to the capital city. Their husbands stayed at home, explaining themselves with responsibilities, but in fact trying to discreetly let them know that they should do the same. Laura and Carla were too nervous and desperate, though, and at the same time, deaf to all the suggestions. They just felt that it was their motherly, SACRED duty to go there and support their children during this difficult time. That's why the moment, when they settled in the guest room (it had two beds, so there was no problem), they got to work. They tidied, cooked, baked, did the laundry and knitted shoes, and everything during free moments, when they weren't dancing around Sue, who has just been released from the hospital and soon started to feel… irritated.

It was one thing, that the doctor told her to rest and practically tied her to bed for the remainder of the pregnancy, and completely other that. How, on Earth, was she supposed to relax, when every five minutes one of their mothers appeared in her room with new snacks and standard: "Do you need something, Honey? Maybe another pillow or a blanket?"?

During the first week, Sue, who was grateful for the help, endured it bravely, remembering that for both of the woman her "accident" must have been an equally big shock as it was for her or Jack. No matter what, it was all about their unborn granddaughter, so the blonde tried to be understanding and patient. She hoped, that when they would see that she and the baby feel much better and they manage quite well with her husband, Carla and Laura will let go and calmly return home, letting her breathe. She didn't appreciate the strength of their commitment and desperation, though… During the second week of this "caressing" hell, her hope for freedom was starting to disappear and her patience was finishing.

Jack tried to support her telling, that their moms would soon need to give up, but when the third week came into sight and there was still no word about leaving, he also understood that their hopes were vain. It seemed that the women intended to stay with their children until the birth, so when their overprotective behaviour started to have a negative influence on his wife's blood pressure, he made a drastic, but necessary decision. He needed to save his beloved's physical and psychical health, at any cost!

One evening, when Sue and Andy were asleep, and he returned home after the meeting of the office's partners and heard new plans of both of the mothers, he couldn't take it anymore…

"Mom. Mom." he addressed both of them with all the respect in his voice, which he just could give them. "I know that you want well and no words will express how grateful we are with Sue for your devotion and love. I think, however, that it's time for both of you to go back home." he said gently, but insistently.

When they heard those words, Laura and Carla's jaws literally dropped and they looked at their son/son-in-law with huge, shocked eyes.

"W-What are you talking about, My Dear?" the brunet's surprised mother asked.

"About the fact, Mom, that your help, although truly appreciated, isn't going to be needed anymore." he said.

"What do you mean, 'unneeded'?" Carla protested.

"Normally, Mom." he said (yes, since the day of the wedding, according to Mrs. Thomas' wish, he called her 'mom'). "Now, when the situation is stable, there is no sense for you to squeeze in here with us, neglecting your own needs. We really liked you staying with us, but we can't ask you anymore to be away from your houses and husbands anymore. You worked hard to help us, but we are really able to manage on our own." he said, trying to convince them without using the final argument. He didn't want them to think that he was throwing them out and God forbid, be offended by it, so he chose an indirect way towards the destination.

IT WAS A MISTAKE.

"But Baby, that's nothing!" his mother quickly assured. "Where else should we be, if not with you?"

"Laura is right, Jack." confirmed Carla, who was getting on with her daughter's mother-in-law surprisingly well. "It's our duty to take care about Susan, Andrew and you, when the fate is doing this to you. What sort of mothers would we be, if we didn't come to help?" she asked.

Okay, it obviously wasn't a good way to let those women know what he meant. Whether he wanted or not, he needed to do something else and rely on the absolute honesty. Taking a deep breath to get some courage, the young lawyer looked at the both women and spoke:

"I'll be honest… We truly appreciate your support, but the truth is that Sue, although she is never going to admit that out-loud, is tired with all this constant attention and everything what is connected to it."

"But…" started Carla.

"Please, let me finish." he gently insisted and both mothers reluctantly agreed, nodding their heads, although their face expressions weren't very nice. "Sue, Andy and I love you very much, but during the last couple of… ummm… days, you were like mother-hens, who don't let their chickens spread their wings. Don't understand me wrong…" he quickly added, seeing that they were on the edge of crying. "… I don't mean to hurt you, but the term 'caress somebody to death' is dangerously close to the situation, which we found ourselves in. What Sue needs the most now is peace and relax, and she's not going to get it when somebody constantly stands over her. She didn't want to tell you about it, but her blood pressure raised and it's all because she can't tell you that she needs some space." he finished, and Laura covered her mouth to muffle her exclaim.

"Oh my God! What have we done?" she moaned, finally understanding what he wanted to tell them earlier, and what they didn't want to listen to, blinded by their need to be useful. "We wanted to help so much, that we almost harmed Sue and the baby!"

Carla was silent, completely shocked and devastated. For the second time that day, she didn't know what to say, what has never happened before. She regained her voice only after a moment.

"I don't know what to say, Jack. I meant well. Their my child and my granddaughter. I only wanted good for them." she spoke in a shaking voice.

"We know and we are really grateful for your care." the brunet smiled. "Everything, however, has its limits and I think it's time to respect them before 'almost' is going to change into 'too late'." he said gently. "Go back home." he asked. "I can really take care about Sue no worse than you. I've done that before, as you probably remember. Besides…" he added with a hint of humour in his voice. "… I happen to know that dads are running out of fresh shirts and those, which they have, they wear for a couple of days in a row!" he winked.

Laura and Carla exchanged glances and nodded their heads.

"Of course! Typical! You're out of the house for a few days and your husband already doesn't care about his appearance!" spoke Carla.

"I bet their fridges are empty, too." agreed Laura. "I swear, if I don't place a plate in front of Sam's face, he will be hungry all day long. This man wouldn't use a frying pan even if his life depended on it. He's completely useless in the kitchen!" she said indulgently.

"My Peter is the same!" agreed Mrs. Thomas. "I think we really should go back to them, before they will starve to death and be completely covered in dirt."

Hearing this exchange, Jack knew that it worked out. He not only convinced them, but also allowed them to withdraw and keep their honour. If they did that a little earlier, Sue would be much calmer. The milk was spilled, however, and the results were generally taken care of. And, when on the next day, after saying goodbye to their mothers, his wife looked at him THIS way and sent him THIS smile, he knew that for her, he would do that again, and again, and again…

He would do everything for her.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N:** Yeah... I want a man like him, **cheliosfan**...*sigh*_

* * *

><p>47.<p>

„Daddy?" Andy looked at his father, who was just finishing to wash the dishes after the late dinner.

"Yes, Munchkin?" spoke Jack, wiping his hands in a small kitchen towel and placing it back on its place.

"When will my little sister be here?" the boy asked uncertainly. "I have nobody to play with!" he said sadly.

"Oh, Son…" Hudson smiled. „Your sister will be here soon, but I'm afraid that there will be some time before you will be able to play with her."

"Why?" the boy inquired.

"Because she will be too small for that." his dad explained. "Such young children are very delicate and we will need to be very careful with her."

"Why?"

Jack giggled. Obviously, Andy was entering the phase of constantly asking questions and looking for answers.

"That's just the way it is." the brunet spoke.

"Was I so little, too?" wondered Andrew, thinking about what he just heard.

"Of course, Buddy!" Jack smiled and tousled his hair. „You were so tiny as well, and everybody took care about you, the way you are going to care about your little sister. Remember, that me and Mommy will need your help, because it's a very responsible task. Besides, you are going to be an older brother now." he spoke calmly. "It will be up to you to teach her everything you can and know yourself. And, when she will be big enough, you will show her all your favourite plays."

"I'll teach her to play Tag!" stated excited Andy.

"You will have to wait with it until her legs are long enough to keep up with you!" the lawyer winked.

"Then I'll show her my cars and we'll play with blocks." the boy decided.

"You will have to be careful with the last ones, too, Andy." his father instructed him gently. "Little children like to swallow things like this."

"Why?" the question was asked again.

"Because it's their way of exploring the world. They touch things, taste them and got to know them this way." his father explained.

Andrew furrowed his brows for a moment and started thinking.

"That's why Lucas' brother swallowed his 50 cents?" he asked, as if enlightened.

"Probably." Jack confirmed.

"Lucas said, that the doctor then told his mommy and daddy that the coin is going to get out through the other side, but I don't know what he meant…" the boy wondered, and Jack, amused, only laughed and shook his head.

Since Hudson started to permanently live with Sue and Andrew, since they became a family, the boy's vocabulary grew and got better every day. Sue took care about it before, but now she had an additional support from her husband's side, especially helpful when she didn't see what and how her son was saying. Sparky perfectly completed her in that, thanks to what Andy started to impress people with his way of speaking. The teacher in the day-care was impressed, especially that the boy's personality and manners were impeccable. Andy was very caring when it came to other children, treating them both the same way and helping those, who had problems. He would speak up for the weaker ones and not let the stronger friends bully them.

God only knew, how proud Jack was after the first 'parent-teacher meeting', hearing all those praises about his son. He knew it was thanks to his beautiful wife. It was her, thanks to who the boy, although created partially by a walking evil, completely didn't resemble a man, who hurt his mother. He thanked God for that every day, praying for their little girl to inherit her mom's clear heart, too. In fact, he had nothing against the idea of her being Sue's spitting image, but his beloved insisted that Hannah (they still didn't make a choice about the name, so they tried a lot of them – perhaps it would be the right one!) just had to inherit his eyes. It didn't need to be said, how nicely he felt hearing her wish. He loved to explore, what she found attracted in him, and even more he loved to look at her, when she gave him a compliment only to blush cutely.

God… when he was divorcing Allie, he had no idea that he would fall in love like this one day. Actually, he didn't know the real love until the golden haired angel appeared in his life, until he met Sue.

"_I will never let anything to separate us!"_ he thought, leaving his son in the living room to check on his wife.

Sue was napping, when he peeked into their bedroom. Those last weeks were very difficult for her, not only physically but also mentally. She passed all the subjects at the university, paying for that with exhaustion progressing along with the pregnancy. And she also felt unattractive and fat recently, insecure. He told her then, that for him she was more beautiful than ever, because she was carrying their little miracle under her heart. He often hugged and kissed her then, too, to show her as well as say that. It usually succeeded, because she smiled and said, that she loved him.

"And I love you, my beautiful, wonderful, talented wife." he assured heartily and looking into his eyes she knew, that he was speaking honestly.

Brushing her golden locks away from her forehead, he kissed her lips gently. She didn't wake up, but smiled through the sleep, and his heart skipped a beat again. She was his life, his everything, and the little girl in her womb was an image of their love and his dreams coming true. He couldn't wait for the moment of his daughter's arriving in the world, seeing how Sue was holding her in her arms, feeding her. But, despite this impatience, he was also praying for Sue to reach her due date, for the baby to be born on time and healthy. If, God forbid, it turned out differently and the child had health problems, he absolutely wouldn't love her any less, but he wanted everything what was best for his daughter and that's why he asked Lord to take care about his beloved people. That's also why he decided to hire an additional help in form of a personal nurse, who had an eye on his wife, when he was away from home. Sue protested at first, but she quickly got used to the older and as it later turned out, very kind woman, whose care and good humour were a huge support for her. Jack, on the other hand, was calmer knowing, that in case they had a specialists' help on place. Next to all his excitement with the upcoming labour, Sparky was also terrified that he was going to miss or ruin something What if he doesn't bring Sue to the hospital on time and the girl will be born in the car?!

Sue only giggled, along with the nurse, when he shared his doubts with them.

"Men!" nurse Hilda spoke ironically. "Give them guns and they will immediately go to the war. Summon you to your birthing wife, and three out of four will panic and faint before the final. And it's women, who are supposed to be the weak sex!" she snorted, amusing Mrs. Hudson even more.

"Oh, I'm sure that Jack is going to faint after, right Love?" she spoke mischievously.

"Very funny." the brunet wince. „You can laugh, but I'll prove you that I'm going to be there since the beginning till the end – completely conscious!" he swore solemnly.

"They all say so." Hilda summarised. „And then they need to be woken up."

"I trust in my husband, though. If he says he's going to make it, then he will." Sue smiled tenderly.

"Thanks, Sweetheart!" the lawyer immediately grinned. "I knew I can count on you!"

"Always, Jack." she said and added. "Naturally, you will take a helmet with you?"

"A helmet?" he asked uncertainly. "Why would I need a helmet?"

"So you won't get a concussion when you fall down to the hospital's floor, Honey." she responded playfully and laughed again.

"Oh, ha ha!" he said, pretending to be offended, but inside he was happy that she was so cheerful. It was good for her and their daughter.

"Forgive me, I couldn't stop myself. You were so cutely funny, Jack!" she confessed, wiping away the tears. "Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Always." he immediately confirmed.

And it was true.

Now, when he watched her so peaceful, sleeping, beautiful, a new wave of this love spread through his body. He was hers. For good and bad times, he belonged to her until the end of his existence and he wouldn't want it to be different.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I couldn't agree more, **cheliosfan**. He's a perfect husband and father. I want a man like him. I want a my own Jack Hudson!

Anyway, all's well that ends well. Today I'm giving you, My Ladies, the final chapter of this story. I wanna thank you for all wonderful reviews. It's a pleasure to write for all of you!

**Zoja**-once again I wanna thank you for your effort. No words can describe how grateful I am for your invaluable help. Thank you, My Dear Friend!

So, this is it. The last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>48.<p>

It was four in the morning, when she was woken up by a pain, who was stronger than usually and out of experience, Sue knew that those weren't Braxton-Hicks' contractions, which bothered her for some time now. It was felt differently. She also knew, that there was no reason to panic for now, so she calmly woke up her husband and asked to count time between the continuing waves of pain. When the break between them started to get visibly shorter, Jack woke up his mother-in-law, who came to them two days earlier, to let her know about the progression of things. Carla Thomas, although excited and nervous, agreed to stay home with her grandson. For it was known that the delivery room wasn't a good place for young children. Besides, Andy slept peacefully and there was no sense to wake him up.

"With God, children. With God!" she said, when her son-in-law carefully led his wife to the car. Following them, she gave him the bag with Sue and the baby's things, which Hudson placed in the back seat of the car, and shouted after them to let her known when her granddaughter was going to be born. "And don't worry! I'll call the rest of the family! You can focus on the baby!" she finished before the couple left to go to the hospital.

Sue was impressed by Jack's composure. In fact, she thought that her husband would at least slightly panic, but Sparky surprised her again. He drove calmly, not too quickly as it was in habit of future fathers, but not too slowly either. During all the way, he also tried to hold his beloved's hand. For now he couldn't do much more, because she couldn't see his tender words from the position she was sitting in anyway.

Nurse Hilda was waiting at the entrance to the obstetric ward, because he cautiously called her when Carla was helping her daughter get dressed. As it was earlier agreed, she was going to assist in Sue's labour and will take care about her for the twenty four hours after the labour, so Sue would have the best care. Of course, the fact that Hilda could sign mattered a lot. It was surely going to be easier to read ASL than the doctor's lips, when he would instruct. She had to admit, that Jack did a really great job looking for such a comprehensive midwife and his wife was very grateful for that. For the first time, when she was giving birth to Andrew, she didn't have such help.

Jack was her rock, when she finally found herself in the room with her belly hard as a stone. He was doing everything for her to be comfortable. He walked around the corridor with her, when she felt such need, he wiped her forehead, held her hand, massaged her back the way he was taught in the birth classes. He really was a huge support.

Hilda was also impressed by the lawyer. She didn't believe, that Hudson would approach it all so calmly. A lot of times she's seen future husbands faint watching their wife or partners give birth to their children. Labour wasn't easy, after all! If they tried to push a watermelon sized child out through a narrow canal between their legs, they would probably die! In the meantime, this quiet, gentle man was an evidence that if you wanted something, you could do that, a proof that when you love truly, you are at the side of the person you love no matter what.

Sue's water didn't break for another five hours, but the doctors were calm. It seemed it was going to be a long labour, but as for now, there was no complications. In fact, Mrs. Hudson ob-gyn was slightly surprised considering the pregnancy's progression and earlier problems with pressure. Obviously, the rest did its thing and the young's father sober attitude saved the mother a lot of stress.

At seven in the morning, before work, Bobby appeared in the hospital, carrying a huge teddy bear, which was holding a big bag of diapers in his hands – a gift from him, Tara and their children, which they bought a little earlier to be ready for the occasion.

"It's a little too early, Crash!" Jack laughed, when the huge toy landed next to his wife's bed, on a plastic chair. "Gemma didn't leave her hotel in her mommy's body, yet!" he winked.

"Jack, Honey. We will not call our daughter Gemma." his wife spoke insistently, when another contraction passed.

Manning giggled.

"I see you still haven't chosen the name for the little one." he said, laughing. "If you need ideas, I always thought that Roberta sounds nice." he suggested mischievously.

"When the hell freezes over, Bobby!" the brunet spoke. "One Robert in the family is enough. Besides, nobody will call my little princess 'Bobby'!" he added insistently.

"Maybe Sheila, then?" the detective teased.

"And maybe you will get out of here?" the lawyer suggested, although they both knew that he was joking.

"Winifred? Lola? Hephzibah?" he continued to say, until one of the pillows supporting Sue's back collided with his head. "Ok, ok, I get it! Don't annoy the woman in labour!" he exclaimed, raising his eyes in surrender.

If it wasn't for another strong wave of pain, the blonde would laugh, but another contraction just arrived and instead of a smile, a wince made its way onto her face.

"I have no idea how they do that…" Bobby mumbled, looking at his friend's brave suffering and remembering his wife being through the same twice.

Naturally, Tara wasn't so… quiet. When she squirmed in labour pain, next to the standard moans, a mixture of Latin escaped her lips, which a lot of sailors wouldn't be ashamed of. She swore terribly and she didn't care if somebody was going to hear. Actually, he didn't either, if it brought her relief. Eventually, however, it was worth it and he knew that it was going to be the same with those two. "Sue, Sparky…" he finally said after a few silent minutes. "… as much as I'd love to stay with you and record everything…" he said and they simultaneously raised their eyebrows, looking at him THIS way. "… I can't. I start work in half an hour." he explained. "Tara luv will stop by when she finds someone to look after the children."

"She really doesn't have to." Sue hurried with answer. "It's going to last a while. I know that she wants to be here and I am forever grateful…"

"No discussion, Sue. It's already decided. Besides, you won't convince my luv otherwise anyway!" he winked and Mrs. Hudson knew that she wasn't going to do anything about it. "Just let me know when the little one is born and necessarily send me a picture, Spark!" he demanded happily.

"You can count on that, Bobby." the brunet promised, patting his back. "Thanks for everything, Mate."

Crash kissed Sue's forehead and winking mischievously, he left the room.

He was right. Tara arrived indeed, along with Lucy, who she called in the meantime and both friends, who brought more gifts, spent a whole hour in the hospital before they returned to their duties.

When it was time, Sue turned down the anaesthesia, choosing a natural delivery.

"Jack! Jack! It hurts so much!" she moaned.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know it hurts, but it's not going to be long…" he promised, wiping her forehead and kissing tenderly in between the contractions. "Think, Honey…" he smiled gently. "Just a little more, and we will hold our little miracle, our child in our arms. We've waited so long for that, Sue. Can you remember, how long you needed to lie for her to be safe?" he reminded. "You did it, Sweetheart. You survived and now, although I know that you're exhausted, you'll finish it – you'll give birth to her. I know that you will do it, Sweetheart, because I don't know a woman, who would be stronger, more persistent and braver than you!" he stated. "And now push, Sweetheart! Push!"

Encouraged by her husband and Hilda, Sue gathered the remainings of her strength, took a deep breath and soon a loud crying could be heard in the room.

Proud daddy left his wife's side only for a moment, to cut the cord. He cried, when his daughter was handed to him for the first time, and took her to his beloved with those happy tears in his eyes, so she could see the result of their love, too.

"I love you, Sue. Thank you for the gift, which you gave me." he whispered, kissing her tenderly.

"And I love you, Jack. Thank you for the life, which you have given me…" she said. "For loving Andrew and me, and thank you for this little human, who is a part of both of us. We are very lucky that you are with us, Love."

"And I am lucky to have all of you with me." he said. "We're a family, Sue, and nobody or anything will destroy that, Sweetheart!" he assured heartily.

The moment Sue and the baby were taken care of, Jack gave his cell phone to Hilda and asked to take a couple of pictures, which he almost immediately send to the family and friends. Their reaction was easy to be guessed.

An hour later, Carla and Andy appeared in the hospital to greet the new member of the family and congratulate the parents. The boy, who was sat next to his mom, looked at his sister and said:

"She's so small!"

Then he carefully leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Lori." he greeted her. "I'm your older brother!"

"Lori?" his parents exchanged questioning looks, communicating with their eyes.

"Nice, simple…" spoke Sue.

"And sounds well." agreed Jack. "Lori Hudson." he repeated and they both liked it, indeed…

"It's decided, then." young Mrs. Hudson smiled and looking at her daughter, she whispered: "Welcome to the world, Lori. Welcome home, Sweetie."

Carla, looking at her children and grandchildren, was very touched. After everything she's been through, Sue finally had everything his mother always dreamed for her to have – a loving husband, great kids and happy family, which she deserved, and Mrs. Thomas knew that it was just a beginning…

EPILOGUE

The day, when she received the university diploma, was almost as happy for Sue Hudson as the day, when she married Jack or gave birth to her children.

She did it. She finished the studies despite a lot of responsibilities when it came to her family and the office. She graduated with honours, no less, and it was her, who gave a speech at the end of the ceremony, assuring her friends that a little bit of an effort was enough to achieve everything, but the most important thing was to have the support of those, who love you. It was then, that people were feeling truly fulfilled.

Her husband radiated with pride, when she was walking down from the stage amongst the applause. Even professor Davenport clapped his hands and nodded with respect. He later told her, that he bothered her so much because he noticed her talent, and he was always difficult for those, who were worth that, so they could achieve even more. It might have been true or not, but for her it didn't matter anymore. For the next year, she was going to work in the old office, although not a secretary but a lawyer to get experience. After that, she and her husband planned to open their own law office. They knew that it wasn't going to be easy and they would earn more money in a bigger office, but they wanted to 'be on their own', as it was once stated by Lucy, whose matchmaking business flourished.

Andy and Lori grew up healthy, although their daughter had slight hearing problems in her left ear. It didn't complicate the girl's life, though, who learned to speak and sign at the same time anyway. She was a very energetic child, who was always present everywhere, and who loved to get into trouble. Andy tried his best to get his sister out of them, but it didn't always work out and it was then, that she usually tried her famous, charming Hudson look on her parents, at the same time presenting the dimples, which she got from her mom. As much as it always worked on her father (yes, she had him wrapped around her little finger and he didn't even try to deny that), then it was more difficult with her mom. She knew, however, that Sue loved her and even when she was grounded, she always loved her back.

The appearance of twins, Max and Alex, was some sort of a surprise. Jack and Sue planned one more child, but a little later, and they surely didn't see it coming, that this surprise was going to come doubled.

"The more of us, the funnier!" Sparky said.

"I'll remind you about that, when the time for night's feeding is going to come, Honey." his wife spoke.

It didn't really bother him. In fact, he wasn't one of those daddies, who left everything to be done by his wives, and could only praise themselves what great children they had. He devotedly changed his daughter's diapers and fed her at inhuman hours, equally sharing parental duties with his wife. He loved to be a full-time dad, and Sue knew about that. Now he was ready to go through it again with a smile on his face.

The business worked out well, especially that Myles Leland III, their best client, recommended their business to all of his friends. He was grateful for saving him forever, and of course, for introducing him to his future wife – Lucy Dotson, a woman, who he found personal and true happiness with.

Bobby Manning left the police and opened a detective agency. Tara supported him in it, taking care about the technical stuff. Hudsons' law office often used his services.

During the next ten years, not only their business grew, but also their families. Jack and Sue had one more daughter – Grace. The Mannings were blessed with two more sons – Nathaniel and Daniel, and the Lelands with two girls: Kristen and Nola, and a boy –Xavier.

The life's paths were strange, sometimes straight, sometimes tangled, all however always led to a particular place, to what was forever written in stars, what was everybody's destiny. They weren't always ending with a happy end, but it did when people had a bit of happiness, faith and courage. Sometimes, what starts with pain, eventually brings an indescribable happiness and it was a case this time.

THE END

* * *

><p>From <strong>Zoja's diary<strong>: *PATUŚ WYBUCHA PŁACZEM, ŻE TO JUŻ KONIEC*/Patuś burst into tears because the story is over/


	49. Special thanks

Wow! I don't know what to say! Once again I wanna thank all my readers for those wonderful words of support and encouragement. If this story really is good, it's because of you, My Friends. Every author writes better when he has such a wonderful readers!

So, thank you **Fellik92**, **Joy10**, **Agent Aussie**, **b1212**, **cheliosfan**, **mjentrn**, **scifiromance**, **71cottes**, **Kittiwake**, **BooksDon'tJustTellStories**, **Voltaire63**, **kbf** and **all Guests** who read it or gonna read it, but the biggest thanks goes to my beta, and a great author of many amazing stories, **Zoja**. Pati, Sunshine, you're the best!


End file.
